


Life Studies

by ShibaPersona



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Choi San - Freeform, Fanfiction, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Woosan, jung wooyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 85,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibaPersona/pseuds/ShibaPersona
Summary: Choi San is a psychologist and also a single father to his little girl with a personality disorder. Jung Wooyoung works as a therapist in his daughter's school and causes San to develop feelings he's never had for a guy before.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 30
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

My last client of the day, one coming to see me for the first time, seemed to be running a few minutes late but in my career, a few minutes could mean life or death for some. I picked up my phone to call but shot my head up, hearing a high pitched scream ring out in my building.

I wasted no time getting downstairs as fast as I could, following the repeated screams down to the first floor.

Surrounded by a huge crowd of people that kept getting larger, a boy sat in a chair in the building's cafe holding a piece of glass up to his throat. On the floor close to where he sat, there were more glass shards. 

Someone must have knocked a glass over in the cafe. 

After reading his file this morning, I learned that he had a history of suicidal tendencies, which is alarming since he's only six years old. Most likely, as soon as he saw those pieces of glass spread on the floor, he had his hand on a jagged piece in a matter of seconds. 

"Honey please put it down. We can go home!" His mother cried out desperately. 

Putting my hands on his mother's shoulders, I reassure her as I pass by, stopping when I'm close enough that the boy can see me clearly. "What can I do for you?" I ask him carefully.

"Nothing!.." a tear rolls down one of his round baby cheeks.

"You're right, I can't help if you do something bad, but I know you won't." He looked at me questioningly so I answered his unasked question. "How do I know?" The boy cocked his head a bit listening to my words. "Because you're scared of yourself. I'm not scared since I know how to make you strong."

He sat there and listened to me talk while his bottom lip stuck out and quivered. He hadn't noticed that I had gotten significantly closer to him than anyone else.

"You don't have to be afraid since I'm here." I held my hand out to him, but due to his severe shock, his brain's reaction resulted in him swinging the glass in my direction, scraping against the side of my own neck. 

"It's not your fault," I told him before he could say anything and wrapped my arms around him.

It was just a tiny scrape but it still bled a little bit. I gently took the glass away from him and as I did he whispered in my ear, "You're the first one who said that...said it's not my fault...thank you." His small voice croaked out through tears.

I then heard his mother scream out, "Choi San just saved my son's life!" and everyone started clapping around me. The sudden noise made her son's body jump in my arms, the boy's state of unstableness making him easily shaken up. 

Standing up with the boy in my arms, I put a finger to my lips to shush the crowd for his sake but smiled in appreciation. A woman from the surrounding crowd that I recognized to be one of my secretaries came over and put a bandage on my neck before the boy's mother rushed up, grabbing onto my arm tightly and thanking me profusely.

"Don't worry at all. Your son will be just fine." I pet the boy's hair and smile at her, hoping my words would give her some peace.

I eventually got them into the elevator to go to my office so we could start his scheduled session.

✥

After our session ended an hour later, I looked at my watch and noticed I needed to pick up my Soojin from school in like ten minutes. Shit. The traffic looks pretty thick. I rushed to grab my keys and caught the elevator just in time. 

By the time I reached my car, I knew I would be late if I _didn't_ speed. But I did. 

My tires made a screeching sound as I quickly parked in the school's parking lot. I got a lot of perturbed looks from parents also waiting for their kids. 

"Well if it bothers them too much they can schedule a visit to my office," I whisper under my breath and laugh to myself.

I catch a glimpse of Soojin walking out but she's talking to someone. I squint my eyes to get a better look. It's a guy but definitely a teacher. Or maybe a tall child, he looks young. His smile is too cute for an adult. I lean back in my seat waiting for her. 

I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear the passenger door swing open. "Appa, appa, appa!" she jumped into the car and flung her arms around me. I swear she is my favorite part of every day. That's why I named her Soo Jin, meaning _t_ _reasure._

"My Soojin-ah! School went well?" I said trying to contain my smile. I buckled her in while listening to her answer. 

"Uh well, I have homework but I already got half of it done. Oh, and we have a field trip coming up-" I listened to her school stories all the way home. My phone was buzzing like crazy so I could see this would be my only time to rest before we got home.

✥

I pulled my phone out of my coat pocket as soon as I got inside our apartment and saw I had two missed calls from HongJoong, my best friend, and six missed calls from work plus two texts.

OK, work first. 

The six calls were from a mother of one of my newer patients, wanting every detail about the treatment, progress,......my credentials. I always get criticism for my age. Many people think that because I'm young I lack the knowledge or maturity for my position. Love that. 

I look at the text messages she had sent me previously even though I already called her back. She just sent the same message twice. "Call me immediately." 

Yes. I did. Regreted every second of it. I'm hungry.

I start making dinner as soon as I get off the phone. Soojin makes the rice and I make some Jajangmyeon (black bean noodles). My phone rings again and I answer it not even looking at the caller. Luckily, the voice on the other end was not related to work. "Sorry work was loaded today and I forgot you called Hongi." I heard a chuckle on the other end. He knows I barely have any time to myself. 

"Are you guys making dinner? Is there enough for 3...or 4 more?" I looked at Soojin with a big smile plastered on her face. She loves my friends as much as I do, so much that she calls them her uncles. If that isn't love, I don't know what is. 

"Come on over guys. Don't even ask anymore." We both laugh. 

Soojin goes to the fridge and comes back with a case of soju, sitting it on the counter. I ruffle her hair up and give her a playful punch. 

"Appa we both know it would come out eventually" she looked at me pointedly. 

She's only 12 but we understand each other very well. I walked to put the food on the table giving her a swift kick in the butt. Before I knew it, it was a contest to see who had the best form. She's definitely my kid. 

Hongjoong knows the code to my house so he just let himself in. Mingi and Yunho followed him in and immediately rushed to the soju on the counter. "You prepared this for us hyung?!" Mingi asked as he flipped the lid off of one taking a sip. 

"No, Soojin did but let's eat first and party later." He offered her a sip to return the favor and I drug him to the table before the food got cold. 

After dinner, we all sat in the living room drinking soju. Soojin sat next to Mingi in case there was actually a chance he would let her try it. He's wrapped around her finger just like me so he has a hard time saying no to her. 

It was nearing 1 AM and by this time we were all pretty drunk. Good thing it was a Friday. 

Soojin is already asleep in her room so I don't have to be a good influence right now. I feel like I need to loosen up a little bit. My body is working faster than my mind and before I know it I'm up and dancing to music only I can hear inside my head. 

Yunho is digging through my fridge, looking for a snack while Mingi is half on the sofa and half on the floor passed out. I'm about to jump up on the couch to continue my performance before I feel arms wrap around me and drag me to my room. 

"I can't, my daughter is here!" I giggle and fall back on my bed. 

"San, please...don't make me laugh." Hongjoon teases and smacks me on the back of the head. "You gotta get back out there but don't be too easy Sani. Your flirting and I'm not even your type."

I was trying to listen to what my best friend was saying, now that I recognized it was him, but his voice was going in and out and my eyes wouldn't stay open. Why did he decide to lecture me while I was drunk? Who cares? 

And then I was out.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

My pants are vibrating and my head hurts. I start moving slowly, my body feeling extra heavy like I'm underwater. 

"Answer your phone..." I hear Hongjoong's voice to my right. 

I reach in my back pocket and take out my phone that's vibrating my whole body and making me want to throw up. Throwing it seemed like a better option at the moment. I feel like a piece of shit but answer it anyway.

"Hello, this is Yang Jae-il. I'm calling you regarding the upcoming psychiatry conference that I've emailed you about. I don't want to take up too much time on your day off but I was hoping to speak to you briefly about some things."

I listened still trying to wrap my mind around what was going on.

"Mr. Choi? Are you busy at the moment? Should I call at a later time?" Wow. This guy has too much to say. Okay, time to pretend I'm not completely hungover.

"No no, it's not a bother in the least sir! What did you want to discuss?" I sat up and tried not to throw up. I gotta finish this call quickly. I can hear someone in the bathroom already puking their brains out. Not helping. 

"-and we want to cover topics such as child psychology, in which you have great knowledge in."

Oh shit, I zoned out. What the fuck did he say?! Ok ok....child psychology....I'm a pro....shit. That's all I got.

"Mr. Choi? What do you think? I think you would do a great job and of course, you would be paid for your time." Holy shit! Did he just ask me to speak at this huge conference...?

"Could you explain a bit more in detail sir?" I ask to confirm my thoughts.

"Ah yes, we believe it would be beneficial for you to speak at the conference to offer your insight on the topic of adolescents and giving proper psychiatric care to this age group. You are very young but so knowledgeable on this specific topic that we feel your presentation on this matter will be very educational."

I fell back on my bed and kicked my feet in the air, unable to contain myself. "I'm honored! A whole presentation?" I can't wait to brag to my daughter, to everybody I see! Most importantly though, my daughter.

The man chuckled lowly, finding San's answer to be very cute. "Yes, _we_ would feel honored to listen to you speak and share your knowledge. We are only asking for an hour."

"I will prepare immediately, thank you so much" I responded giddily.

"Please let me know if there are any problems. I will go ahead and email all the details to you as well." 

"Alright. Thank you again!" I said before hanging up.

I ran to tell Soojin, completely forgetting I'm super hungover...I wanna throw up. I was closer to her bathroom so I scrambled in that direction and threw open the door.

"Appa!" she said standing at the sink looking mortified. 

She had cleanser all over her face and was in the process of washing it off. "Appaaaaaaaaaa get out!" she wined. 

I finally got to the toilet, gripping the sides before falling on my knees and emptying out my insides. Something smelled really bad but it didn't smell like vomit. I gagged at the smell, ready to puke again.

"Appaaaaaa! So gross! I pooped in there!" she screamed at me. I immediately removed my hands from the seat and backed away quickly. I washed my hands as fast as I could and got out of there. Speechless.

Soojin, with a now freshly cleaned face, came out and made fun of me. But really how clean can you be when the bathroom smells like shit.

"Choi San, you got what you deserved," she said sticking out her tongue at me. I stood there scoffing at her. She was giggling with a smug look on her face.

"Uh-huh sure...but girls aren't supposed to smell like that, right? That's sick." I poked at her and she tackled me onto the couch hitting my chest out of frustration.

"Whatever" she let out a huffy breath and walked towards the kitchen. I followed her out, whispering the good news in her ear about the conference.

She turned around looking surprised. "Then you better stop drinking and focus appa!" she scolded me.

I stuck my bottom lip out and whined a little before laughing it off. She hugged me and I continued into the kitchen with her standing on my feet still hugging me. We started preparing enough hangover soup for all of my friends plus myself.

I looked up from the soup boiling on the stove to see Yunho stretching his arms as he walked out of my bedroom followed by Hongjoong and Mingi. How many people were in my bed last night?

"Goodmorning all!" Mingi shouted earning a shove from Yunho who was cradling his head at the sudden outburst. Soojin and I giggled.

"Were you all sleeping in my room last night?" I asked trying to recall but obviously unable to. I didn't even know where Iwas.

Mingi was the first to explain "I woke up and I was half on the sofa and half on the chair-, I mean half on the floor." Everybody laughed. "Am I still drunk?" he poked fun at himself. "Anyways, after I woke up I was still pretty wasted so I went to your bathroom and laid on the floor cause it was cool there." 

I brought his soup over to him rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

Yunho claimed his story was better. "So I only remember pieces of last night-" We were all listening intently. "-but I saw Hongjoon grab San off the couch and take him to his room and so I followed, after grabbing a bottle of whatever in the fridge. I had no idea what it was but I drank it. All I remember after that is cuddling with San before he pushed me off the bed."

What did you expect? There were 3 people in that bed. And correction, you _tried_ to cuddle with me, not San." Hongjoong stated taking a sip of water.

I laughed almost choking on my soup. "Wait, so what the hell did you drink?" I asked

He chuckled before answering "It was sesame oil guys." His face reddened and he shook his head at himself.

We all lost it. I spit out my soup and it just made everyone laugh harder. 

"Where's the bottle?" Hongjoong looked around at the floor seeing if he could locate it. I also looked around but didn't see it anywhere. We shrugged and kept eating, talking about my big news, which got everyone excited. Times like these were rare since we were all so busy all the time.

Mingi owns his own entertainment company for upcoming artists so his schedule was booked with everything from recording sessions to organizing events for his artists. He had his hands in literally everything. I actually met Mingi through one of my patients. He had just signed her and noticed her troubles.

My name was recommended to him because not only am I a Psychotherapist, I also do Dance Movement Psychotherapy(DMP). This consists of finding movements to express yourself and accessing one's body language instead of discussing it. I favor these sessions because I feel that I can connect better with my patients through this type of therapy. 

Mingi and I also bonded through this since he enjoys dancing himself. He and my friends got along well and the rest is history. We are all inseparable.

Yunho was, of course, loaded with work because not only is he going to school for his psychology degree, but he is also my assistant. He schedules appointments for me and manages pretty much my whole life. He needed a break too. But its definitely give and take for us since I'm helping him get experience for his studies and constantly assisting with his homework.

I met him in my fourth year of college. I was studying for my midterm when I noticed him sitting two tables away. He had his hands tangled in his hair in frustration and an assignment in front of him. It's definitely not easy to understand the way the mind works, especially when yours is dead ass tired.

I took my tumbler full of blueberry juice out of my bag and walked over there. I knocked on the table a few times and he peeked through his hands, surprised to see me. I smiled showing off my dimples in an effort to be friendly, sitting the tumbler down in front of him and taking the seat across from him.

"Drink some, it'll help. It's blueberry juice, you know its good for the mind. Beneficial for blood flow to your brain and stuff like that." I said showing off a little. He took a drink and raised his eyebrows in satisfaction.

"Never tried it before but I have heard about it. Isn't it mainly recommended for the elderly?" he questions.

"No shame in starting early" I state matter of factly. I look up from my textbook and he's looking at me with a small smile on his face. Maybe trying to figure me out? I return his smile and introduce myself.

"I'm in my fourth year, Choi San. If you need energy I'll loan you some of mine." I say feeling slightly cringy. He must not think so because he pulled a similar tumbler from his bag and slid it across the table to me.

"This" he motioned towards the drink "-is how I usually get through studying."

He went back to studying nonchalantly and took another drink of my juice. I sniffed his drink before taking a sip. Not to be rude, but just because I was curious. It smelled fruity. I tasted strawberry with a little kick. I smiled and laughed a bit. This is definitely alcohol. It tasted good! I took another drink and handed it back to him. We laughed and didn't say anything about it but we did drink the same drink when he threw me a party for my graduation 3 months later. Oh boy, the memories.

Hongjoong is the only other guy I'm close to and incredibly talented. He works from home as a graphic designer getting paid a fortune. His work is unbelievable. I've known him my whole life. There isn't one secret of mine that he doesn't know. 

My mom and his mom always hung out together so they really didn't give us a choice to not be friends. We got so used to being around each other all the time, it just felt wrong to be away from the other. 

In the end, we ended up hanging out together more than our moms were. We even went on double dates together. That's how, over time, we both realized he 100% likes boys. 

The girls he took out would always try to hold his hand or kiss him in the movie theater just to be turned down. These were girls that all the guys fought for too, the really hot ones, but he felt nothing at all.

His parents were pretty open so it wasn't a big deal if he liked guys. He kissed me once when we were 14 but he told me I looked too pretty to be a guy. Plus we're too much like brothers so from then on he figured it out on his own and just came to me to talk about it. I don't know how much help I was since I've only been with girls but I did my best. We always support each other regardless if we understand completely. Why? Because we're best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"Soojin-ah! I'll be back!" I yell on my way out the door to go to her parent-teacher conferences and honestly, I'm ready to get out of the house. She's packing for her field trip and with my knowledge, I know it's better if I just stay out of her way. She says a quick "bye" while coming in and out of every room in the house, making sure she doesn't leave anything she needs behind. 

"Call me if you need me" I call before closing the door. I text Hongi on my way down to my car to keep an eye on her for me since he only lives a floor down from me in the same apartment.

Once at the school, I followed the boat-load of parents in. One of the mom's tapped me on the shoulder right as I was getting out the list of teachers I needed to meet with.

"Excuse me, you're a high school student right?" Before I could answer she went on. "I need to talk to the counselor. They told me he is the counselor for both middle and high school. I heard he was here but I need help finding him."She looked at me hopefully. 

There was no point in arguing with her. A lot of people mistake me as a student because they definitely wouldn't guess that I'm here for my daughter. Even if they see me with her they think we're brother and sister. 

I decided to go ahead and help her even though I also had no idea. I led the way because I at least knew where the counselor's office was. Soojin went there sometimes when she was having a rough time at school. I do not, however, know who the new counselor is. Soojin informed me that there was a new counselor this year but I haven't gotten the chance to meet him yet. We were in front of the counselor's office so I knocked on the door to see if he was in. 

The woman turned to me and said: "Thank you so much honey, I can take it from here." 

Smiling at her, I walked away just as the door opened. 

I began to turn around to see what this person looked like but caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall first. I don't want to be the late parent. Not a good look. I booked it up the stairs two at a time to get to the classroom to meet the first teacher on the list.

✥

After having met all of her teachers, it seemed Soojin was doing pretty well. 

I got to the front door before realizing my shoe was untied. No wonder I look like a kid. I can't even tie my shoes properly. Bending down to tie my shoe, I made sure I was out of the way so nobody would trip over me. 

After my shoe is properly tied, I began to stand up when I hear a door swing open and feel someone run into me. 

The scenario I tried to avoid was unfolding right in front of me. 

I whirled and put both hands on his arms to stop him from falling but he had already fallen into my chest. He started laughing and backed away seeming kind of embarrassed. 

My hands were still on his triceps. "He's built nicely," I think to myself. He looks at my hands and I release my grip and take a step back. I can't even look him in the eyes now. It looked like I was feeling him up. Obviously I didn't cause he's a guy but why do I feel so weird.

"Hey, no need to blush." Was I blushing? Oh. God. " You ok? I'm really clumsy so this kind of thing is normal for me." He continues. 

I finally snap out of it and start to respond finally looking up at his face. He is so handsome. "Are you ok?" was all I could get out. He was still smiling and I noticed his teeth are so white. I just kept staring at them. Shit. Now I'm practically staring at his lips. He probably thinks I'm a creep. His voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Don't worry. I'm good. He ruffled my hair and went on to say, "You better go find your parents before they leave you behind." Before I could correct him, he took his keys out of his pocket and patted me on the shoulder before walking out the front doors to his car. I followed him out and was about to say something but he got a phone call so I just walked to my car as well. 

I can't believe he ruffled my hair, I kept thinking about it on my way back home. There are a lot of high schoolers that might get pissed off with him doing that so I hope he's not making a habit of it. Although, kids probably like him too much to get pissed off at him.

I mean, with his soft dark hair falling in all the right places and his intense eyes...... 

_San you need some sleep, you're losing it._ I think to myself before another thought can pop into my head.

✥

Hongjoong is watching a movie when I walk in the door. Soojin must be asleep or she would've been hanging out with him. He's really into the movie so he didn't even hear me come in. I take off my jacket and throw it on one of the swivel chairs in my kitchen. 

_I wonder what his name is_ , my mind keeps turning. I pour myself some water and sit next to my best friend.

"Oh you're home?" he says not taking his eyes off of the tv. 

I sat down my cup and laid my head on his lap just watching the movie. 

He looked down at me. "Conferences didn't go well?" he asked. I just chuckled and put my hands over my eyes. 

"I made a fool of myself but besides that, it went well." I continued to explain in further detail about this guy whose name I don't even know. He listened and of course made fun of me. I expected it. 

"Was he that hot that you couldn't even speak? I'm impressed. I can't ever get you to shut up." 

"He told me I was blushing so I got embarrassed. That's all it was." I said feeling reassured by my own words. He agreed with me, saying he just wanted to play with me a little. I did a fake laugh as I grabbed him and put him in a headlock. 

We were both laughing loudly so eventually I let him go so we wouldn't make too much noise and wake up Soojin. She had to wake up early for her school trip. Yunho was going as a chaperone too so I didn't have to worry too much. I would've gone but I have my conference tomorrow. She won't be back for a few days and my work schedule doesn't allow too much free time.

After Hongjoon went home I fixed some minor details on my presentation and went to bed. I closed my eyes and tried to mentally prepare myself for my presentation tomorrow until a familiar face slid its way into my mind again. _"Is he the new counselor?"_ I wondered. He has to be because I've never seen his face before. Wait! Yes, I have. He was definitely the guy talking to Soojin when I picked her up from school last Friday. 

I eventually got too tired to think anymore and drifted to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

I grabbed my laptop and packed it before putting on my jacket and touching up my hair one last time. 

In the midst of preparing, I had gone over points that I needed to make in my presentation all morning in the mirror. I also wore a suit to look more sophisticated and maybe make up for my age but left some buttons open so I didn't feel constricted when giving my presentation. 

The doorbell rang signifying that Yunho was here to pick up Soojin.

I opened the door, greeting him and called for Soojin, who was still getting ready. She doesn't need to try that hard. She's my daughter after all. 

"Soojin-ah-" I cried in a pouty voice and stuck my bottom lip out. "Come back soon ok? What will appa do without you?" 

Answering almost immediately, she bluntly said "probably drink," with a smirk on her face. 

Yunho giggled and nudged me in the side, enjoying me being made fun of by a 12-year-old. She knows too much. I only drink with friends...is that so bad?!

I help her take her stuff to the car, carrying my stuff as well since I also have to leave for the conference. I pack her bags in the trunk of the car and follow her to the passenger side. 

After she hops inside I buckle her seatbelt for her. It's only a few days but I'd rather have her here with me. I wrap one arm around her and pull her towards my chest squeezing her tightly. I could tell she didn't want to be away from me either. 

We stayed like that for a few minutes before the time ran out and we both had to go. I waved as they drove away before getting in my own car.

It only took me 15 minutes to get to the hall where the conference is being held. I looked in my rearview mirror, smiling confidently. I could see a lot of people were going inside. 

This conference is for psychologists of all types to further their education so I'm positive my college professors will be here too. 

Jae-il sees me as soon as I walk in and extends his hand for me to shake. I give a slight bow taking his hand. 

"The rough draft of your presentation was so impressive Mr. Choi. I'm definitely looking forward to the real thing" he says to me looking pleased.

"I won't disappoint you, sir," I reply confidently. 

I exchange conversation with some other senior psychologists present, including some of my professors before we all take our seats. The speakers were assigned seats at the very front of the auditorium. 

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the auditorium was the large buffet table with so many tasty foods. The auditorium itself was enormous! I saw the podium set up on stage and imagined myself behind it. I won't have to imagine too much longer! I took my seat at the front with the other speakers and after everyone else was seated, the conference began. 

✥

The first speaker hit a lot of great points and I felt like I was learning a lot. I was so engrossed in what they were saying so time was going by quickly. Before I knew it, the second speaker was finishing up. 

I had already emailed my PowerPoint to the technical crew so all I needed to do was walk myself up there with my clicker to move through the slides. Fancy right? 

I walked up to the stage and straightened my jacket before introducing myself.

"How is everyone doing?" I laugh letting my dimples show. "I'd like to introduce myself to those of you who may not know me but because I talk a lot, I know there aren't many of you who _haven't_ met me." I joke in all honesty. 

The crowd laughs softly. 

"My name is Choi San and I specialize in clinical psychology, as well as movement therapy for children and adults. I want to share some ideas with you regarding adolescents and effectiveness when treating them. Let's jump right in shall we?"

I click to my first slide and began discussing the first topic. My eyes scroll through the crowd as I try to connect with them until they land on a familiar face. His intense eyes stared back at me. It surprised me so much I almost choked on my next word. Almost. 

He had some product in his hair to smooth it back but let a few pieces of hair fall by his eyes. It looked good on him. He had on fitted black dress pants and a satin black button-up. But it wasn't buttoned up all the way. Three buttons were undone at the top letting his fair skin peek out. He had a plaid jacket on over it. 

I made myself look away and continued with my presentation.

✥

**~Wooyoung POV~**

He's definitely not a student......so embarrassing. Choi San, his name is very cool. A name for an attractive face. I was in a daze, rethinking our first interaction when I almost fell on him....and then called him a child. I couldn't tell what his expression was at the time but he must've been so annoyed with me. It's probably best if I avoid him so I don't make things awkward, yeah I'll do that.

I snapped out of my daze and saw HE WAS STARING AT ME. Yep. He's totally pissed. He hid it well though. 

He maneuvered from one topic to the next but everything flowed so smoothly and he made it so relatable and easy to understand. He's so great at speaking and has so much knowledge for being only one year older than me. What has he been doing that I haven't? 

It felt like he stared at me for a long time but I'm sure it was only a minute or two. His eyes were the type that you couldn't look away from even if you wanted to. Like two deep holes that you fell into and couldn't seem to crawl back out of. Thrilling.

I want to talk to him and pick his brain a little bit. I bet I could learn so much from him. 

Too bad I have to avoid him. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you." I bowed again, finishing my presentation. 

Hearing the applause from the crowd gave me such a rush. I was on cloud nine and it showed too. My cheeks hurt from the big smile plastered on my face.

There was somewhere I needed to get to quickly though. 

The buffet.

I caught sight of the buffet table, finally, after shaking many hands and making my way through the masses of people. I also caught sight of _him_. He was at the buffet eating a muffin and trying not to drop any crumbs. 

Of course, he's here making me feel weird again. I'm so curious about what he would say to me now that he knows I'm not a student. This will be fun.

I walked up beside him and picked up a strawberry from the fruit plate. He looked to see who was beside him and when he saw it was me he turned away and tried to escape. 

A giggle escaped from my mouth.

"Hey!" I called to him. He was still close enough that I didn't have to call too loudly. He turned just his head back to look, not expecting me to talk to him and definitely not expecting me to call after him. I could tell I caught him off guard.

I finished my strawberry and walked over to where he was. He had fully turned around now and I caught a glimpse of his exposed skin for the second time. I tried to ignore it so I didn't come across as a creep again.

"I wanted to introduce myself officially since I didn't get a chance to at the school. I'm San." I held my hand out for him to shake. 

He looked at it for a minute and then back at me so I extended it further. Taking it, he looked like he wanted to run away instead. I smiled watching his every move.

He finally spoke. "It's nice to meet you officially." 

He was smiling now still holding onto my hand. I let go of his first and grabbed a plate for him and myself so I could finally enjoy the buffet. 

I turned and handed him the plate and saw one of the other speakers approaching us. He grabbed my hand in a firm handshake and patted me on my back.

"You spoke well up there. You have a bright future ahead of you," he complimented. He had a thick British accent that made everything he said sound so professional. We chatted for a minute or two before he made his way over to someone else.

I turned back around to grab my plate and talk to _him_ again. This guy still hadn't introduced himself to me and my curiosity was killing me.

I saw he filled my plate for me and held back a smile.

Beside me, he was eating a strawberry but right as he bit into it some juice ran down his lower lip. He wiped it away with his sleeve and for some reason, I couldn't look away. I licked my lips. 

Suddenly he spoke, "They won't leave you alone now." He was grinning.

I had picked up my plate of food and was in the middle of devouring it. "Hm? Why do you say that?" I replied in between bites of food.

"Because yours was the best." 

Setting my plate down, I leaned against the table crossing my arms. "My presentation?" I shook my head. "It's my first time giving a presentation like this so how could I have done better than my sunbaes?"

He didn't hesitate and replied "I don't know. But you did," before shoving a sushi roll in his mouth. He keeps making me smile.

"Let's go get drinks after this," I offer suddenly wanting to find out more about him.

"I'm down," he replied before he threw a grape up in the air and caught it in his mouth.

I waved for him to throw me one so he lined up his shot and tossed it as accurately as he could. After I caught it perfectly, we made it a game to see who could catch the most before we stopped, getting some weird looks.

We were enjoying the buffet a little too much.

✥

** ~Wooyoung POV~ **

After the conference I wait at the front of the building for San since he insisted on driving, wondering what kind of car he'll pull up in. He doesn't look like the type to drive a Kia like me. It was a hand me down from my mom. 

He pulled up in an Infiniti SUV and I could tell just by looking at it that it was newer, definitely not a hand me down. He reached over and opened the passenger side door for me and as soon as I got in we took off. I noticed that he enjoys driving fast, which made me wonder why he drove an SUV instead of a sport's car. 

"So where is it that we're going?" I ask wondering where his typical hangout is.

"Is a club ok? It's a place that I go with my friends sometimes. Plus, they always give me and my friends discounts," he explains in detail.

I nod my head giving the ok to go. I haven't been to a club in a while. The students all keep me pretty busy, not to mention all of the late-night studying I do. A drink is sounding better by the minute.

The parking lot is packed so we have to park in the very back.

Once we get up to the doors, he opens one for me and I walk in, taking in the view around me. 

The dance floor is so huge, packed with a variety of different people, and the bar, also huge, takes up a whole wall. Lights flashed around everywhere and reflected off of the shiny marble tiles spread throughout the club. Everything is so modern and different from anything I've ever seen. 

I follow San as closely as I can to the bar, in fear of losing him in the huge crowds of people dancing and inhaling their drinks. I saw a woman in the corner chugging a whole bottle of something while sitting on a guy's lap. They both looked like they didn't have any cares in the world.

I'm ready to let loose too but I can't be too wild or San would have to play babysitter and take care of me. I've already embarrassed myself enough in front of him to get wasted after officially meeting him.


	6. Chapter 6

What's up San!" the bartender nodded at me. I led the way to the bar and sat down making sure the school psychologist was behind me. 

"It's on me so get whatever you want," I tell him since I'm the one who invited him to get drinks. I hand my card to the bartender and order a shot of the "Screaming Orgasm", my favorite. 

I see his eyes get wide before he realizes that screaming orgasm is the name of the shot but he recovers quickly and orders himself a "Long Island iced tea". 

"So this is where you and your friends come a lot?" he says looking around at the club.

"Yeah kind of, but I don't get out too often because of work," I reply downing my shot. "My friend and I came here a lot when we were in college." I finished, referring to Yunho. "We were regulars here."

"It's a cool place," he commented as he sipped his drink. "So we're friends then?" he grinned. I nodded my head yes and gestured to the bartender to get me another shot. 

We talked about everything it seemed, and we were learning a lot about each other. 

He went to college in America with plans to become a psychology professor. He wanted to follow in his mother's footsteps but, after 2 years of it, felt like it wasn't the right path for him. So instead, worked towards becoming a school psychologist. His friend had suggested it to him because he was always helping the underclassman with their studies and giving advice. 

He _did_ seem like an omma type.

I didn't realize that while we were talking I had been taking shot after shot. I felt pretty anxious when we got to the club so I wanted to take the edge off. 

Well.....the edge was definitely off.

I only planned to have one or two shots but after he removed his jacket, his exposed skin was more noticeable and it was distracting me too much. I was unsure now of how many shots I had had and sadly, I couldn't count the empty shot glasses in front of me. I did, however, feel really free. 

I noticed he was still sipping on the drink he ordered when we got here. Watching him drink it made me want to have a screaming orgasm....so I ordered another one.

We clinked our glasses together and I gulped it down as he finished his finally. That last shot really did it for me. My new friend was saying something to me but I wasn't hearing anything. All I could focus on was the music in the club.

I tilted my head back and I could feel it. The beats were vibrating through my body and I couldn't sit still anymore. I rose out of my chair and my body was fiercely hitting every beat. I made my way out to the middle of the dancefloor and danced my heart out. I danced HARD.

✥

**~Wooyoung POV~**

"San sure has a nice tolerance for alcohol, I thought to myself as I watched him down shot after shot. I mean, he was laughing a lot but I was enjoying it too much to think of it as a sign he was getting drunk.......and I was worried about _myself_ getting drunk. Obviously, we weren't on the same page.

I didn't realize it until he downed his last shot. He stood up, shed off his jacket, and started dancing like he was on stage or something. All I could do was sit there and watch. He was insanely good so I didn't make any moves to stop him and watched excitedly. That was my mistake. 

All of a sudden he danced into the large crowd of people and almost made some guy spill his drink.

"Oh shit." I thought to myself. The guy just ignored him THANKFULLY. I don't think I would've stood a chance against him. 

I tried my best to keep up with San but he was making his way through the crowd effortlessly. Not me. I kept jumping to try to keep my eye on him but it was impossible with everybody thrashing around to the music. I just kept moving, hoping to reach him at some point.

I finally found him, but it was only because the crowd formed a circle around him just to watch him dance. He was nonstop. One song after another and he wasn't even short of breath. 

All of a sudden the DJ popped open a bottle of Chardonnay and started spraying it out on the crowd but it rained directly down on San as he was dancing. I felt like I was watching "Step Up 2" or something. All of the women were practically drooling. 

He ran his hand through his hair to stop the alcohol from dripping in his eyes and licked his lips. That's when I felt some movement in the front of my pants. "I'm so glad I was wrong about him being a student," I thought to myself and quickly pushed it aside. Where did that come from? 

✥

The DJ was playing the last song before they closed so that was my cue to try and get San back to the car so we don't have to deal with the crowds of people all trying to leave at once. 

I danced up to him, finding this the only way to get him out peacefully since he didn't seem like he wanted to leave anytime soon. He looked so happy to see me, his dimples shone so adorably. 

I quickly grabbed his arms and led him back toward the bar to grab his jacket but he kept dancing so it wasn't easy. We finally made it and I let go of one arm so I could grab his jacket but kept a firm grip on the other.

I placed his jacket around his shoulders and led him out the door. He followed giggling all the way out to the car. I had a hard time finding it too because he parked in the middle and I forgot which section he parked in. 

I search for his keys in his jacket pocket while he's leaning up against the car still giggling. I finally found them in the last pocket I looked in and started the car so it could warm up. Leading him to the passenger side of the car, I buckled him in before I hopped in the driver's seat.

I sit there not knowing what I'm supposed to do now. I look at San but it's obvious he won't be of any help. He's looking out the window and mumbling to himself. How many drunk habits does this one have? 

I see that he has a navigation system built into his car so I pull up his recent history and find one titled "Home". Ok. I'll just take him home first and figure out the rest later, I map out a plan in my mind.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder all of a sudden startling me. 

"I'm sorry," he smiles. "Please don't tell my daughter." 

So that's why he was at the school. He has a family......that's nice. The news was strangely unsettling. I wonder what kind of woman gets to call Choi San her husband.

"Please?" he says again with his bottom lip out. A laugh escaped from my mouth and I pushed his face away playfully. He laid his head back on the chair with his eyes closed and a grin on his face. I wonder what he's thinking about. 

✥

**~San POV~**

_He's so fun. I could play with him every day like this_.

I have to get his number so we can go out again. Wait! I need his name to put the number under. I don't know his name. I want to know his name. I was starting to feel a little drowsy though. I have to ask fast before I get too sleepy.

"What is your name?" 

He gives me a confused look and focuses his attention on driving instead, ignoring my question.

"What. Is. Your. Name" I ask again saying each word slowly. 

_Why doesn't he understand?_

"San. Why?" he replies focusing on the directions and not paying much attention to me. Why is he playing with me? I know his name can't be the same as mine. I get slightly annoyed.

"Say _your_ name!" I try to be more direct with him to get the answer I want. 

That did the trick. He gave me his full attention now but said nothing. He just looked shocked.

But...why?

✥

**~Wooyoung POV~**

I thought San was taking a nap so I was paying close attention to the directions when he started talking again. I couldn't tell if he was dreaming or talking to me.

"What is my name," he asked. What? What number was this on the list of bad drunk habits of his? Geez. I decide to ignore it hoping he sleeps some of his drunkness off before we arrive at his place. I see he lives in an apartment complex but I don't know the apartment number or code to get inside so I'll need his help.

He asks again louder this time what his name is. Why the hell does he sound so annoyed? It's not my fault he forgot his own name. I gave a short answer praying that would satisfy him. Nobody would ever believe this was the same guy that delivered such a perfect presentation earlier and put all of his sunbaes to shame.

I thought he was done but he shocked me.

"SAY _MY_ NAME!" he shouts at me. I was stunned, to say the least. I almost ran into the car in front of me as they were stopping at a red light. 

The car behind me honked, pulling me out of my shock and scaring the hell out of me. The light was green now so I hurried before the car behind me got even more pissed. 

I looked over at San to see what he was doing now. 

He was trying to roll down the window but couldn't manage to find the button. When he did, he stuck his head out the window and seemed to be enjoying himself. We were almost to his apartment so I hoped the wind would knock some sense into him.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**~Wooyoung POV~**

He was asleep. 

I parked the car and looked over at him, expecting to see him sitting up but his window was still down and his head was dangling out of it. What a sight.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to get him back inside the car so I could roll up the window but pulled too hard. His body lurched towards me and his head landed on my chest, making me feel a bit of deja vu. Except it was him that fell into me this time. 

I got the window up and turned off the car wondering how I can, one, get him out of the car, two, find his apartment, and three, get him inside his apartment. 

Oh right. He has a wife and kid so if I can find his apartment, his wife will handle the rest. The thought made me feel guilty though. What if he got in trouble? I shake my head. _"Wooyoung it's not your business. You're doing your best. Fighting!"_ I tell myself before going over to the passenger side.

I open the door and try to support his body and lift him out. Positioning his arms so they are around my neck, I pull him onto my back. It takes a minute to get balanced because he's not holding on by himself but I eventually got it. His head was on my shoulder and I could feel him breathing on my neck. I forgot how to breathe for a minute and it wasn't because of the strong alcohol smell coming from his body.

I got him into the elevator and kind of set him up on one of the support bars to help myself a little. Now to find out which floor...

Someone else gets on the elevator and chooses a floor before looking back and asking me what floor I was going to. I get a thought. Maybe he knows where San's apartment is!

"Do you know what floor Choi San lives on by chance?" I ask him hopefully. He just shakes his head no. It was worth a shot. 

I decide to go to the front desk and ask when we get back down to the first floor. Although, I doubt they'll give out personal information. 

✥

When I get to the front desk, they notice San is on my back and tell me they need confirmation from him. 

........I wouldn't be at the front desk if I were able to get the information from him. So how am I supposed to get confirmation?!

"Bathroom" I hear San mumble suddenly.

I take the opportunity while he's awake, "We have to get to your apartment first. What is your apartment number San?"

He gets out his phone and pulls up his notes app and hands it to me. I don't bother saying anything else to the staff now that I have the information I need. 

I look at the notes and see he is on the 4th floor, apartment number 409. 

✥

Once I get to the door of his apartment I lean him up against a wall. It looks like it's one of those keypads where you slide your finger to open the door so I grab his hand and try each finger until one works. As soon as the door opened, I paused.

Maybe I should have rung the doorbell so his wife doesn't get scared or something. I ring the doorbell and wait for a second but it doesn't seem like anyone is home.

San is using me as support, having woken up a little bit, as we walk inside. He's blinking his eyes tiredly and his lips are pulled into a pouty face from the lights being so bright. So adorable.

I helped him to the bathroom and waited until he was done. I didn't want to just leave him. I should at least make sure he's in bed first. 

I walked around and looked at his apartment while I waited. 

The view from his apartment was amazing. You could see everything! The city lights were shining so brightly and cast a glow into his living room.

I saw pictures of him and his daughter in there. She and San looked exactly the same. She had deep dimples like him and the same smile. Their eyes had the same intensity too. 

Hey! She's one of my students...I knew she looked familiar. She'll laugh when I tell her about mistaking San as a high schooler. Who knew my favorite student was his daughter? 

I caught myself smiling while looking at a picture of them laughing together. They must be very close. 

I didn't see any pictures of a woman though. I saw pictures with his friends and some with his family. 

I never imagined someone like him would be a single parent. 

He stumbles out of the bathroom and his pants weren't zipped up all the way. All I can do is laugh at this point. I go over to help him walk to his room since he's unable to walk without swaying.

His room also has quite a view. He must've spent a fortune on this apartment. 

I took off his shoes and started to put him in his bed but his clothes smelled so bad. I thought about changing his clothes but he would still smell because the alcohol was all over his body too. I went ahead and just laid a blanket down underneath him so he can just wash it afterward with his clothes.

I decided to stay for a little longer in case he gets up in the middle of the night and gets himself in trouble somehow.

I sit down on his couch and laugh, thinking about tonight. I've never taken care of somebody so much before. 

But strangely, I wouldn't mind doing it again.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun shone brightly into my room waking me up and making my head pound even more. The first thing I noticed in my sober state was the stench that was coming from my body. 

Oh, that's right.......alcohol rained down on me when I was dancing. 

Only bits and pieces of last night stuck out in my mind and a lot of things that I remember, I wish I could forget. 

I lay there with my hands over my face in shame. The worst part is _he_ remembers _everything_ because he _wasn't_ intoxicated. Bringing my hands down, I sit up deciding to just face reality. My head was spinning but I totally deserved it.

I grabbed the blanket on my bed that I was laying on and quickly threw it in the dirty laundry before stripping my clothes off and throwing them in as well. 

My bathroom is attached to my room so the walk isn't too torturous but my head was pounding. This stench needs to go, so showering is my first priority. 

The steam in the bathroom after my shower felt so therapeutic so I took it a step further and put on my softest and most expensive robe, instantly feeling a little better. I finished washing up before going out to make hangover soup, yet again.

✥

I didn't expect to see someone sleeping on my couch, but there he was. 

He had a pillow snuggled up to his chest and was in a deep sleep. The closer I walked, the more peaceful he looked.

Bending down, I grab a blanket from beside the couch and cover him up slowly so I don't wake him up. He snuggled into the pillow deeper, making me wonder what it would feel like to be that pillow he was holding so tightly. 

My head rested on the couch beside him as I watched him. 

His skin looked so soft, giving me a slight urge to touch and see just how soft it is, even just the tips of my fingers, but knew that wasn't something I should be doing to a friend. 

I wish I could diagnose myself so these newfound feelings would stop making me feel so confused.

Hangover soup was calling my name, so I got myself up and figured the least I could do is make him some breakfast so I prepared that too. Just a few pancakes, nothing special. 

✥

"You smell better," he commented, laughing a bit.

Breakfast was almost finished when he ambled into the kitchen stretching his arms. 

"Of course I do," I set his breakfast in front of him. He seemed surprised because there was so much. I might have made some bacon along with the pancakes...and cut up fruit... _and_ made some cinnamon rolls...

"I can't give my guest any more trouble. That smell wasn't very appetizing." My dimples show themselves as I give an apologetic smile.

Returning my smile, he set his head on one hand "Do you know how much trouble you are?"

The way he said it made me have chills. "Yeah....I"

"You don't have to explain," he cut me off and gestured for me to sit next to him to eat my breakfast with that childlike smile never leaving his lips. 

Having someone other than my daughter in the apartment to wake up to, I knew now, was something I missed. But with Soojin, that wouldn't work...she comes first. A relationship just wasn't something I could handle yet. 

Not that I was thinking about a relationship with him! That's impossible. 

"Your daughter looks just like you," he said looking behind me at a magnet on the fridge of Soojin when she was in preschool. I looked where he was looking. 

Her hair was cut in a bob and she had a few missing teeth. Her dimples were as deep as ever. 

"You two know each other right? She really feels like you're helping her a lot," I said.

"She's a really strong girl," he seemed very thoughtful when he talked about her. "I've really had to push myself with her so I've been doing a lot of studying. That's one of the reason's I attended the conference." 

He attended the conference to learn more so he can help my daughter? 

"I never imagined I would be learning from you," he went on chuckling softly.

He went above and beyond to care for not just me, but my daughter too...Damn, I haven't done anything for him except cause trouble.

"I would love to have a teacher like y-" 

"Done" I cut him off. 

Sharing my knowledge is the least I can do for him. Plus, I wanted to spend more time with him anyway....maybe figure out what I'm feeling.

"Whenever you need me I'm there. We're friends after all right?" 

Hearing that, he grinned to himself.

✥

As he was walking towards the door to leave, we made plans for lunch the day after tomorrow to discuss with each other. 

"I'll be at your office at 1 then," he confirmed with me before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" I try to ask him but he insists on taking a taxi.

"You're planning on driving me home in your fancy robe?" He looks me over and shakes his head jokingly.

When his eyes scanned me I felt like I wasn't wearing anything. Covering my body with the door, I respond with a quick "whatever". 

He grinned still shaking his head.

I watch him get on the elevator before shutting my door.

The quietness of my apartment, being alone now, began to drive me crazy so knowing Hongjoong would be home, I decided to go hang out at his place. 

Wearing a baggy olive-colored sweatshirt with some joggers, I headed downstairs to his apartment.

✥

My knocks on his door got quicker and more obnoxious the longer he didn't answer. I was creating some sick beats before he finally answered with a less than amused look on his face. 

Ignoring him, I skipped inside and threw myself down on his couch. Not realizing he was following me, I was caught by surprise when he jumped on top of me. 

"Yahhh get off you idiot! I scream feeling suffocated. Hongjoong pushed his weight down on me even more until he was satisfied.

Instead of getting off completely, he tucked himself by my side and turned on a mukbang video on YouTube, knowing that I love mukbang. 

We watch for a while before my stomach growls pretty loudly. The guy making the mukbang was eating a huge bowl of ramyun. 

Hongjoong looked back at me and I could tell that we had the same idea! 

"Let's make spicy ramyun!!!!" we both screamed at each other and sprung up. 

Both of us ran into the kitchen. I got out a pot to make it in and he threw me the ingredients to make it from his cupboard. We had a routine after 24 years of friendship.

We have a set way of making it too, adding in garlic, siracha sauce, gochujang, some kimchi, and two eggs on top. YUM.

As soon as it was boiling and the smell met my nose, saliva threatened to spill out of my mouth. I didn't care if I burned my mouth. I wanted it now!

Hongjoong laughed at me with my watering mouth and held a spoon up with some of the soup, blowing on it before holding it up to me. I didn't look at it long before it disappeared into my stomach. 

"Holy. Shit. GIVE ME GIVE ME!!" I opened my mouth waiting for him to feed me more. The only thing I got was a spoon to the forehead...


	9. Chapter 9

Five more clients are coming in to be seen today but most of them are coming in for movement therapy. Soojin will be back from her trip today so I was more than ready to go home and see her.

For my dance/movement therapy, I have a studio on the same floor as my office that I had constructed when I moved into this building. The walls in the studio are made of switchable transparent glass so I have control of whether the inside of the studio is visible to the outside. 

My 4:00 appointment was due to be here any time now so I waited in the studio and stretched myself out a bit.

"Oppa..are you ready for me?" Her voice was almost inaudible.

My client is standing in the doorway, kicking softly at the ground. 

Yooa is a junior in high school and suffers from an anxiety disorder. I've been her therapist since she was in her first year of middle school. She's always had trouble expressing herself and making friends. An extremely shy and quiet girl.

"Yooa? Is that you? Did you get even prettier?" Walking over I give her a quick hug. 

Whenever I treat her like that, she seems to open up a bit more. I'm the only one besides her parents that can hug her without making her feel uncomfortable.

Yooa takes off her jacket and begins stretching, preparing for her session. 

"How has your anxiety been since I've last seen you ?" I ask her.

"The diary you gave me is helping release the tension like you said it would," she gave me a look like "you were right," because at her last visit she thought it was the dumbest thing ever.

"Good..good that's my girl! So in that same diary, for next time, I want you to, alongside your thoughts, draw a movement and _picture_ that movement in your head, like a choreographer." She closes her eyes to test out what I'm explaining. "That will persuade your brain to let out calm emotions." 

Yooa nodded her head and jumped up, ready to start moving. 

"Alright, before we start, tell me the emotions you felt today and even right now. Tell me in the order they happened too. Go!"

Tilting her head back, I could tell she wanted to give me her best answer. "The first one would probably be bored,-" 

She had school today. I feel that.

"-confused, relieved, impatient, nervous, and......optimistic," she finishes, looking at me to see if her answer was the one I wanted.

"Perfect. Now I'm going to turn on some music and I want you to express those emotions to me. Create you're own choreo and let those emotions dissolve away."

I turn on the song "Above the time" by IU.

I would usually be dancing with my clients but she has done this so many times, seeing how she moves alone and how in control she is will be a new test for her. 

✥

By the end of our session, Yooa, I can tell, is feeling lighter and looking brighter than when she first arrived.

At the end of all my sessions, I play music and dance around with my clients, sometimes we even learn the choreography for dances. 

Yooa chose "Anpanman" by BTS so we agreed to learn it and dance it on this visit. My clients should feel how much effort I put into them. I think of it this way, if I put in my best effort for them, they will, in turn, put forth an effort to help themselves.

Cranking up the music, we both get into position and enjoy the last 5 minutes together. 

✥

The clock in my office reads 9:00 after I finish my last session. While preparing to leave, I see my phone on my desk light up with a new text message.

Before I can even read the text, I get a call from Yunho. 

Answering, I can tell something is wrong instantly. He's breathing hard into the phone and it sounds like there's something going down, like a fight or something.

"San...San! It's Soojin! I can't seem to calm her down! Everything was fine until about 10 minutes ago!" He talks frantically into the phone. 

I can hear him talking to Soojin as I rush to my car "Soojin-ah appa is coming... let's take some deep breaths together."

"Where are you right now?" I ask starting up my car.

"We are at the library that's right around the corner of her school. Uhhhhh...in the manga section." 

"What symptoms is she having? You said it's been going on for 10 minutes?" I question.

The struggle I hear in the background seems pretty intense.

Yunho sounds out of breath as he responds. "She keeps banging her head on the bookcases and she was screaming earlier. I'm holding onto her because she was hitting people with books too."

A slap can be heard through the phone and I hear Yunho grunt in pain. Fuck. 

"Yunho are you ok!?" I get no response.

✥

When I run into the library I instantly hear Soojin screaming, resulting in people flying past me out the door.

I find her throwing books at the tables as Yunho tries to restrain her. He has a cut by his eyebrow and the left side of his face is bright red from being hit.

"Soojin-ah" grabbing and throwing the book she was about to throw to the ground, I call out to her and grip her forearms, turning her to look at me. She's struggling to get away but my hold on her is firm.

"Baby lets close our eyes and take a breath." There was so much anger in her eyes and I knew she wasn't hearing me. Pulling her to me, I held her head on my shoulder so she could focus and close her eyes.

"The snow is falling gently around us on your birthday as we lay together in the snow with your Uncle Mingi....and Uncle Hongi....and Uncle Yunho. You can feel how fluffy the snow is against your skin," I say in a soft voice. "Laying there, we close our eyes and relax. The snow gently lands on your face and melts away. Our bad feelings melt away just like that snow." 

Soojin loves the snow. The way it looks, feels...everything. Her favorite memory is when we played in the snow on her last birthday with Hongjoong, Mingi, and Yunho.

Soojin begins to shake in my arms as she cries, her episode over.

The best way to treat her is to find out what triggers her illness and how to respond to the symptoms. Bringing good memories back and traveling back to those times is one of the most effective ways to calm her down. 

Soojin has Intermittent explosive disorder (IED) and has episodes sometimes.

_**Intermittent explosive disorder (IED)-** behavior disorder characterized by brief episodes of disproportionate anger and aggression. A child or adolescent with IED can't control his/her anger and will impulsively explode into a rage with little or no apparent provocation._

In her case, this disorder was passed on genetically from her mother, but there are a lot of ways to develop the illness.

"Can we go home? Please appa...," she whispers holding onto me tightly now. I look around at the disaster that happened before I got here.

"Soojin-ah let's fix things here first hmm?"

She wipes her eyes and we clean up together. I pay for the damages and treatment for anyone who might have been hurt. Although it looks like the ones who were hurt the most were Yunho and Soojin. She's pretty bruised since she hit herself a few times too.

✥

After finally making it home, Soojin and I sit in my bedroom with Yunho and watch a kdrama while I disinfect Yunho's cut. It's not too deep but he flinches in pain every time I touch it. 

"Yah! Watch the drama and hold still," I tell him still dabbing at it. "Look, Ji Yeon just found out that guy is gonna work for her."

"Dong-ha!" they both yell at me because I keep forgetting his name.

"A Witch's Romance" is Soojin's favorite drama so I obviously know the characters but I always forget his name for some reason.

I notice my phone vibrating on my bed with a new text from an unknown number that just says "Lunch is on me for our study session. See you tomorrow!" 

Ahhh _him._

Stuffing my phone under my pillow, I focus my mind on kdrama. I feel too excited just from this one text. STOP SAN. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Give me a little competition! That's all you got?" I yell jokingly at my client as we have a dance battle at the end of his session. 

After this, I'm supposed to have lunch with you know who, so all morning I've tried any and everything to keep my mind occupied.

Soojin is on my mind too since her episode was so severe... I guess I'm giving myself some therapy today too. Dancing makes me feel a bit lighter.

Throwing off the jacket I'm wearing, I bring out some of my best moves for my client, making us both laugh. He's impressing me though because he's actually keeping up pretty well. 

✥

Hugging my client goodbye, our session ends.

Glancing up, I notice someone looking at me and smiling on the other side of the glass wall of my studio.

I grab my stuff and hurry out to where he's standing, not wanting to make him wait. My face and neck feel so sweaty but I have no choice but to go out as I am. 

"Hey I'm not too early am I?" he asks smiling. I don't see an ounce of worry on his face at all. More like playful? How can I read everyone else accept for him...

"My schedule just went over a little bit," I answer quickly and gesture for him to follow me to my office, hurrying ahead so he doesn't see my reaction. Why can't I just act like a normal person!?

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "You looked great in there." 

If I wasn't sweating enough before, I could feel my whole body heat up, not out of embarrassment though. It was more like feeling exposed. I felt excited to find out that he was watching me.

Once to my office, we sat down and he ordered some BBQ chicken for us to snack on while studying.

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind," he reads me like a book.

I'm in the middle of opening up my notes to start our lesson but his question causes me to pause.

"Talking helps sometimes...as you know" he leans forward seemingly ready to listen.

A smile breaks out on my face, having been caught. I should have been prepared since I _was_ with another psychologist. "You want to have a session with me?" I joked looking at him and wondering how he would answer.

The look he was giving me made my heart speed up. He looked genuinely concerned about me.

"I just want to have lunch with you," he says smiling "but my listening skills are the best so I figured why not, right?"

The chicken arrives at that moment and I'm glad because I didn't know how to respond anyways. A constant issue I have when hanging out with this person.

After we get everything set up and start eating I begin our lesson. 

My plan is to take him through my notes and how I learned certain things, but by topic. So today we're starting with stress and resilience. Working in a high school, this is one of the most important topics to understand.

Telling him my plan, he seems happy with it and is taking in the information well. 

✥

My next client is coming in soon so our lunch was coming to an end. I was realizing quickly how much I enjoyed being with him. Our minds are so similar and our discussions are really interesting with him picking up on things so quickly. We talked so easily together, I had to stop myself from getting off-topic with him.

While I'm putting my stuff away he asks me "So can we just study at your house next time so we don't have to rush like this?" 

I close my finger in my desk drawer.

"Ah damn it." I look at my finger and see my cuticle bleeding. Before I can even blink....or curse again he's holding my finger and looking at it closely.

Watching him, I can tell he really likes taking care of people. He was meant to take care of people.

"Ouch, that must've hurt," he gets a band-aid from his bag. "It doesn't look deep so this should be good enough."

After he puts the band-aid on for me, he looks up making eye contact with me, making both of us notice how close we are. 

"What's your name?" I ask him, still in the same position.

I always forget to ask him....but it's the first thought that came to my mind at this moment.

"Jung Wooyoung" he answers on command. 

It seemed as if we were frozen for a minute before he took a step away, grabbing his stuff to take with him, making me feel a tinge of disappointment.

"I never told you my name did I? I guess between mistaking you as a kid and then taking care of you after you got wasted I never got the chance" he raised his eyebrows at me and smirked a little bit. 

He'll never let me live that down. Smartass.

I hold my stomach and pretend to laugh. "Yeah yeah get out," I say jokingly pushing him out, but he turned around towards me again, halfway out the door.

"You didn't answer m-," 

'Yes let's meet at my house," I answer him before he finishes and put my hand out to ruffle his hair but he swats it away.

"Don't even try it," he says playfully before closing my office door on me so I can't get to him and getting in the elevator quickly. 

Hmm...Jung Wooyoung. One minute he's taking care of me like a parent and the next he's a complete child. 

✥

At home as soon as I walk through the door, I notice Soojin seems like she had a rough day so I run to Hongjoong's apartment and let myself in to "borrow" some ice cream.

He takes anything he wants out of my house so we're even!

Soojin and I don't say anything to each other, each taking a big spoon and digging in as we watch some kdrama. Only when the episode is over, she breaks the silence. 

"Do I remind you of mom?" she asks looking straight ahead in a daze.

Running my hand through my hair, I feel instantly uneasy.

"Why are you asking me that Soojin-ah?" It came off a bit harsh. 

She sticks the spoon in the ice cream with force and I notice her hands are shaking. Noticing this, I hold her hands in mine and think more before I speak again.

"You are the best thing in my life....you know that," I feel a surge of guilt run through me. Every time we talk about this topic it makes me feel guilty for some reason.

"Is being like omma a bad thing?" I ask. I don't get an answer. She avoids the question and leans on me instead and I hold her until she falls asleep.

So many memories I work hard to push away are running through my brain now. 

After putting her in bed, I lay in mine unable to close my eyes with so many pictures of the past running through my mind now.

A scar on my heart that will never go away.


	11. Chapter 11

~ 𝔽𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 ~

When Hongjoong and I were freshmen in high school, we were the biggest idiots. We would do everything but what we were supposed to. 

We weren't bad, just.....liked to sneak over the school wall to get snacks or tease girls. Hongjoong teased them too before his preferences changed. 

There was one girl in particular that I liked to annoy. She had round doe eyes and a cute little beauty mark by her right eye. I learned through Hongjoong that she went by the name Nana.

Nana was the new girl so of course, all of the guys wanted her attention. 

She ignored me just like the rest of them until I found her out in the rain after school, having missed the bus. Her parents weren't home so she just stood there soaking wet looking hopeless. 

Being the gentleman I am, I gave her my jacket and we walked to my house since it was close. Once we got to my house, I was completely soaked. Nana, without thinking twice, went straight to my kitchen and started making me soup, I guess to repay me. She seemed at home in my house. That soup was the best thing I'd ever tasted and it made my heart eyes grow even more for her. 

She and I had a cold for the rest of the week together so she made a habit of coming over to my house after school for chicken noodle soup.

She hung out with Hongjoong and me from that day on and naturally we started dating soon after. 

We didn't start dating right away though. Hongjoong and I went on plenty of double dates before I eventually went back to Nana. She was just one of the guys so we were careful not to ruin that relationship.

My mom fell in love with Nana right away, just as I had, so every time I wanted to go on a date or have her over at my house she was all for it. 

She didn't think for one second that I would get Nana pregnant. You and I both mom. 

I told Hongjoong first and he thought I was just being an asshole and trying to pull one over on him.

 _Why?_ Because these things just weren't supposed to happen. Not to his best friend who was still a fucking high school kid.

When my mom found out, she was heartbroken... 

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" she kept crying out at me but didn't need an answer. Sometimes things break, but there was no need for details.

She was by my side through it all though, making sure Nana and I kept our grades up and making sure Nana was taken care of well throughout her whole pregnancy. My mom knew what it felt like to go through rough times alone since my father lived in the U.S. for work.

✥

The summer before we started our sophomore year, Nana gave birth and we were officially parents to our little girl. 

Soojin was such a well-mannered baby and wouldn't have been any trouble for adults who were ready to have a child, but for two high schoolers who hadn't even had the chance to grow up yet....no. 

Nana and I had never fought once before she got pregnant but we were both so full of stress afterward that we drove each other insane. 

The only difference between her and me is that she was diagnosed with a mental disorder so sometimes out of the blue things got bad for no reason. 

You guessed it, Intermittent Explosive Disorder (IED). I couldn't understand why she got so angry or depressed sometimes...and I didn't try that hard to understand either, being the 16-year-old douchebag that I was. 

I got to the point where I would just go out with Soojin and leave Nana at home so I could just pretend like nothing was wrong.

Even though we were having issues, I was so in love with her and we still had amazing times together, it just took time for us to get comfortable in our new life. Soojin was the biggest part of what kept us from falling apart when things seemed hopeless.

✥

By the end of our senior year, things were running smoothly. 

Nana saw a psychologist often so her mental health was stable and I was studying up on her disorder so I could be a bit more helpful.

We had both gotten our acceptance letters for college and they weren't too far apart. She was going to become a massage therapist. I originally wanted to become a dancer but switched my major to psychology. It made more sense. 

Hongjoong and I played soccer in high school so Nana brought Soojin to all of my games and I took her down on the field pretty much every game to be a part of the celebration if we won, and to cheer myself up if we lost. My team couldn't get enough of her. They passed her around and she would give them each a kiss on the cheek. 

Soojin really added so much joy into our lives and we were balancing everything so well. 

✥

While in my freshman year of college, I already had an internship. The internship was offered to me over seniors that had applied. I worked my ass off for that internship because I knew I got damn lucky. 

At home, Nana and I would help each other study, play games together with Soojin, or watch movies. When we had classes, since Hongjoong was taking online classes at home, he would watch Soojin. 

Hongjoong being a graphic designer, had to submit sketches for his classes so it was so funny when I would come to pick up Soojin. They would both be sprawled out on the floor drawing together, surrounded by her drawings because she tried to copy him. 

Hongjoong loved watching Soojin and proved to be the best friend I always knew he was. 

We started having movie nights all together on the weekends and after I met Yunho, he would join too. 

✥

It wasn't until after I graduated and got my degree that Nana started to have severe depression that turned into blinding anger. It was on and off but it was the worst it had ever been.

She would wake up in a rage sometimes and throw stuff at me or accuse me of cheating. There were even times when I woke up to her choking me. The roughest part was that I couldn't even be angry or feel sorry for myself because I knew she was in the most pain. 

After I noticed her constant behavior, I began taking Soojin over to Hongjoon's house routinely every time I left for work. I did my best to save Soojin from witnessing anything that could scar her in the future. I wouldn't even pick Soojin up before returning home first to see what the atmosphere was like.

When I came home I never knew what to expect. There would be times where the house would be a mess with things that she had broken or sometimes her depression would make her suicidal.

I remember the first time I found her, it was the same day I was planning on proposing to her.

That morning we laid in bed giggling about our high school memories and things had been normal for the last two months, even. 

But that night I came home and found her with a sheet around her neck, hanging in the living room with her body writhing back and forth, fighting to stay alive.

At that moment I was the most terrified that I had ever been in my whole life.

I screamed in terror and tears were streaming down my face as I wrapped my arms around her waist and held onto her as tightly as I could.

"No! No. Nonono...." that's all that I could say as my voice shook with fear. I had to call Hongjoong to help me get her down. Luckily Soojin had fallen asleep in the car and was now sleeping in Hongjoong's room.

As soon as he saw me he started crying too, while Nana just looked empty inside, wanting to be dead. 

From then on, I worked from home as much as I could and did as much research as I could to help her. I stayed up through the night studying and frequently getting bloody noses from lack of sleep. I was no longer living for myself. My duty was to take care of my family and I thought I was handling everything well. 

On about the 5th or 6th suicide attempt, I finally took her to the hospital to get different treatment. She had been going to her psychologist twice a week but at the hospital, she would be on 24-hour watch. 

At this point, I was running out of ideas...

How do you save the person you love when their urge to die is stronger than their love for you? Her mental illness was eating her alive and nothing I or her psychologist were doing was working.

When I brought her to the hospital she had been sedated but when she woke up and figured out where she was and who brought her, she hated that person. She. Hated. Me.

They had her restrained so she wouldn't be able to harm herself. The whole environment felt hellish. We were both in hell, her for obvious reasons and me...well...because I felt so helpless. 

After I checked her into the hospital, I didn't leave her side. I took a break from work and when Nana fell asleep or had appointments with her therapist at the hospital, Hongjoong brought Soojin to the hospital cafeteria so I could see her.

Nana couldn't care less if I stayed or not.

Every time I went to hug her she would lay straight and look away from me. She never wanted to talk to Soojin either. All I could do was wait for progress and trust the hospital.

✥

There is one specific day out of all the rest that I remember and will most likely never forget.

I was sleeping in the chair beside her bed before the nurses came in and accessed how she was that morning.

"Tell the nurses I have to go to the bathroom," she said to me, still groggy from waking up.

Getting up quickly, I smile at her before I leave to get a nurse, hoping to start her day off happily. 

The RN that was assigned to her was taking a phone call so she sent a nursing assistant in her place. The assistant came in and unstrapped Nana looking very nervous.

"Should I come with you?" I asked her.

"No no, we'll be just fine." She put on a brave face as she was pulling Nana up.

Nana grabbed my hand and said, "Don't worry San." She even gave a small smile. She hadn't talked to me in weeks, not unless she was asking me for something. She'd given me some hope, but the longer I waited for them to return, something felt wrong.

Suddenly an alarm went off in the hospital and security ran past the door. Walking out to the nurses' station, I asked them what was going on. 

Before they could say one word to me, the nursing assistant that had been with Nana ran up.

"She was in the bathroom..she" is all I heard before I broke into a sprint, realizing quickly what she was getting at. 

Reaching the entrance of the hospital, I looked for Nana everywhere until I heard the traffic outside going crazy and what sounded like a loud crash.

As I half walked half jogged out of the hospital, I told myself it can't be her. Even when I saw someone laying on top of a car's broken windshield in a hospital gown that resembled her I told myself there's no way.

But there was no denying it was Nana. 

I didn't cry at first, too shocked to do anything.

Her eyes were closed and she only had a few cuts on her arms. Other than that, she was fine.....she was fine.

I climbed up on the car and held her in my arms, calling her name and trying to wake her up any way that I could. She didn't budge.

"You're really leaving me all alone? I let you down...I'm sorry...I'm sorry.....If you won't stay for me, please...for Soojin....don't leave us-" 

My tears started then and they wouldn't stop. With my vision blurred with tears, only hearing myself break into a million pieces, I sat there holding Nana.

An emergency team came out and the paramedic pronounced her dead on impact. 

They were asking me questions but I couldn't answer. I couldn't even really hear what they were saying.

They took my phone and called my emergency contact, Hongjoong. He was there in a matter of minutes picking up the pieces like he always does.

By the time he showed up, they had gotten me off the car and I was sitting on the edge of the ambulance getting checked. 

As soon as I saw him I started crying again. 

✥

I ended up suing the hospital for improper care of a patient since they were careless and placed Nana in the care of a nurse's assistant and ultimately put her in danger.

I won the case......


	12. Chapter 12

That day from my past is a nightmare that I have sometimes. It's not frequent but it's enough to make me never want to sleep again.

Tonight was one of those nights. The bad dreams always feel the realest...especially the ones that are actually memories. 

Gasping for air, I jolted awake and I knew after that there was no going back to sleep.

Slipping on my shoes and a sweatshirt, I went to get some fresh air. Some convenience stores are still open at this time and ice cream sounds good.

Since it's so early in the morning, there was no noise at all. Everything was still. 

The sun hadn't started to rise yet so there was a slight chill outside making me regret just wearing my shorts out but I'm already halfway to the convenience store.

On the sign outside it says the ice cream I like is on sale so it would be silly not to buy it. Perfect.

✥

Digging right in, I start the walk back to my house but feel someone grab my arm. My ice cream threatens to slip out of my grasp from surprise but the same hands balance it for me.

"Didn't you hear me call your name?" Wooyoung asks me with a little grin on his face.

Shaking my head no, I take another spoonful of my ice cream.

"Your legs are shaking and you're eating ice cream?" he grabs the strings of my hoodie and pulls them so my hood is tight around my face. "Don't catch a cold."

"Yes, omma" I reply, sticking my spoon in front of his face, offering him some.

He eats the ice cream off of the spoon and opens his mouth for more. 

"Why are you out this early?" I ask feeding him another bite.

"Morning jog," Wooyoung answers quickly, brain freeze kicking in. He point's behind us, "My apartment is right around the corner." 

"Trying to get a body like this?" I stick my exposed leg out and flex, winking at him.

Smacking my arm, he laughs. "It's from all that dancing you do." He starts imitating me...but he looks really good.

"Those are my m-" I start to say but I get an alert on my phone from the camera inside my apartment, telling me that Soojin is awake. I should get back home, maybe she had a nightmare too. 

I start to shove my phone back into my pocket but stop when I notice Soojin is breathing pretty hard. She starts to bang on the fridge nonstop. 

I take off running towards my apartment.

✥

Only when I get to the door of my apartment do I notice Wooyoung is behind me panting. 

Not wasting any time, I open the door to find Soojin curled into a ball on the floor.......in a pool of milk from the fridge. I pick her up right away, getting kicks in the stomach as I carry her to the bathroom.

Setting her in the tub I eventually get her to calm down and she takes a shower in my bathroom since she's soaked in almond milk.

In the kitchen, Wooyoung is on the floor cleaning up the spilled milk. He took his shoes off at the door, so his socks were soaked and his pants were a little wet too.

I bent down right away to help him. "Wooyoung you're clothes are getting wet, I got it." I give him a little nudge but he nudges me back making me lose balance and sit in what's left of the puddle.

His eyes get wide and he grabs my arms to help me up but he's surprised when I pull him down with me. 

Wooyoung lands in the puddle as both of us laugh. His hair semi-wet with sweat from running and now with milk too. 

I watched a drop of milk roll down his cheek and leaned forward wiping it away but couldn't get myself to move away as his eyes entranced me and invited me closer. He grabbed my hand and his eyes traveled to my lips. 

The whole thing had me losing my shit. 

I blinked to check if I was seeing things wrong because I was sure my eyes were lying to me in the midst of losing my damn mind. Blinking five times in a row must've looked strange though because Wooyoung's eyes squinted up and his mouth turned upwards in an amused grin.

I'll never know what could've happened next. 

The shower stopped and without thinking I ripped off my hoodie and soaked up the rest of the milk so Soojin wouldn't ask any questions about why it took so long. I wouldn't know how to answer since I'm not sure what the answer is either...

But Wooyoung is still sitting there in wet clothes and staring at me now in shock. Grabbing his hand I led him to my room and handed him some of my clothes to change into. 

"Soojin-ah might be shocked if she sees you cleaning up the mess she made...so when she leaves the bathroom, go in and take a shower. You can use whatever you want." I put my hand on his back but take it off quickly. 

"Y-yeah d-do that," I say with a shy grin before throwing on a clean shirt and escaping quickly back to the kitchen.

The milk was pretty much gone after being wiped up by our bodies and my sweatshirt..so I finished cleaning up just as Soojin walked out of the bathroom.

"Appa I'm going back to sleep." She gave me a half hug before going to her room and closing the door. 

My body was still sticky with milk so I decided to just take a shower in Soojin's bathroom. I heard my shower turn on and pushed away every thought that popped into my head. I should talk to Yunho today and maybe that will help me figure out my weird feelings. 

I didn't grab any clothes before I got in the shower so all I had was Soojin's "Spirited Away" towel. It's one of her favorite movies. Right now it's my only choice so I wrap the small towel around my waist and waddle out the door.

There's so avoiding Wooyoung because he comes out at the same time in one of my towels with water dripping from his hair and down his body. Tearing my eyes away, I scurry behind the kitchen counter to save my pride.

But Wooyoung couldn't be more oblivious....as he walked behind the counter to where I was.

"Hey I like that movie!" he references to the small towel that's barely covering my equally wet body.

"Where are my clothes?" 

He looks at me confused. "I don't know....you aren't wearing any..."

"NO, the clothes that I gave you, where are they?..." I ask still barely holding my towel up.

"Oh, the clothes you gave me!" he says finally getting it. "I hung them on the side of the shower so I could change into them in the shower in case you wanted to come into your bathroom.....but they fell in and got all wet," he runs his hand through his hair and smiles cutely. "Didn't want to make you uncomfortable if you walked in on me getting new clothes.."

This guy is really clumsy. 


	13. Chapter 13

Trying to waddle my way to get Wooyoung more clothes, I can feel the towel slipping more and more.

"Just walk in front of me," I tell him grasping at the towel desperately as he's watching it slip and stifling a giggle.

I'm almost there and I feel the towel slip. Thankfully one hand was still holding the towel, but it was only covering the front of me....my ass was completely out.

If I try to fix it now, I know I'll just end up showing everything so I decide I can live with Wooyoung seeing my ass without having too much shame. 

Not having noticed yet, he opens my door.......but then makes the mistake of turning to hold the door open for me.

"Oh!" is the first thing that comes out of his mouth before slapping his hand over his eyes and laughing. 

While his eyes are covered, I hurry past him into my room to clothe myself.

✥

** ~Wooyoung POV~ **

Unknowingly I uncovered my eyes, thinking he must've fixed the small towel, but right after uncovering them, my eyes instantly landed on San's peach-like butt cheeks as he darted past me into his bedroom. Hand over my mouth now, to avoid laughing or saying anything stupid, I bite my tongue so I don't embarrass him. His butt is so cute.

After giving him time to at least put some underwear on, I cautiously open the door but a pair of underwear hit my face before I could step one foot inside of his room.

"Hold on a second!" San said before throwing a shirt and pants at me too. I heard him rustling around getting himself together. While he got changed I decided to slip on the underwear and clothes he gave to me since I was alone. We must be the same size.....in some places at least. 

Throwing the towel over my shoulder, I walk in and San has everything on except for pants.

"Still not dressed?! For real?" I joke whipping the towel at his butt in only underwear, a few times. San laughs, trying to block my attacks and backs into his bed losing his balance so I grabbed him before he fell. Only, on complete accident, my hands automatically went to his buttcheeks to hold him up. I had so many options but my hands landed there. Of course, they did. 

San's body shivered a bit when I touched him. Are my hands cold? No, he probably feels violated. 

I catch myself getting lost in his dark gaze again, making me forget how embarrassed I should be. But I can't make out his expression. His eyes don't leave mine until we hear his front door open. 

In a rush, he grabs bottoms and throws them on before he leaves, closing the door and leaving me in his room. I peeked out the door, curious why he shut me in here alone. Why was I hiding? Is he hiding me? I hear a guy's voice but I can't really see out of the tiny slit in the door. It's probably one of his friends from the pictures I saw. I don't understand why I need to hide though...

"What are you doing up so early?" I hear San say to whoever this guy is. The guy doesn't answer his question though. Instead, he asks who's shoes are at the front door. 

Mine. 

I feel kind of excited like I'm his dirty little secret or something but it's not like that. It's fun to imagine though. I mean....who knows what could've happened in the kitchen and am I allowed to say I've seen him half-naked? I mean, really anything could've happened. I was enjoying the kdrama I was making up in my head before they came into view and I locked eyes with San's visitor.

Well...guess I have to go out now.

Pushing open the door and letting myself out, I held my hand out immediately to him, trying to alleviate any awkwardness.

"Jung Wooyoung" I introduce myself. He shook my hand while smirking a bit.

San looks me up and down and then looks back at him. Oh yeah, his clothes..I'm wearing his clothes.

"I've heard a lot about you" his friend grins at me and then at San.

Heard about me? I couldn't hide the shy smile that appeared on my face at the thought of San talking to his friends about me.

San punched him in the arm. Maybe he was joking but he looked like he had been caught....wait......caught? But why was it a big deal if he talked about me? What did he say?

"This is Hongjoong...my best friend.....who has a big mouth," San said giving him another playful shove. 

Hongjoong was barely paying him any attention though. He was too busy checking my, no scratch that, San's, clothes out. He then looked up at my hair, noticing that it's wet from my shower...and notices San's is too. 

Yeeeah...it totally looks like we showered together, and not casually.....cause I'm wearing his clothes.

"I'll let myself out," he's still looking back and forth between us, "get out of you're hair," he says the last part to San, gesturing to his wet hair jokingly. 

San walks him to the door and I hear Hongjoong giggling before asking San if he's skipping work today to play with me. My curiosity is driving me crazy...I can tell they have some kind of inside joke. But about me? 

Walking back towards me after letting his friend out, San grabs my wrist, leading me to the bathroom.

Sitting me on the toilet he grabs his hairdryer and starts drying my hair for me. His hands lightly brush through my hair and when he dries the nape of my neck, he pulled my head forward and my head rested on his stomach. What exactly was he trying to do to me?... Choi San is totally playing with me. 

Originally I thought being friends with him would be nice but with everything that happened today, I can definitely admit to having some unfriendly feelings. I've never been one to try to change someone though, .....but he's the one making moves on me. Unless I'm imagining things.

I want to know what you're thinking Choi San.

I move my head to look up at him, disrupting him from drying my hair. I don't know what look I gave him but whatever it was seemed to catch him off guard. He stood there with the hairdryer still running in one hand and his other hand still in my hair playing with it. 

I moved my mouth to say something to him but he turned away and started drying his own hair. 

"Wooyoung-ah you have to be at work soon right? I'll drive you home to change clothes," he says smiling and showing me his dimples.

"Ah sure n-ne, thank you" 

San rushes by me back into his room, hair now fully styled for work. His blond hair has just enough product to look professional but somewhat casual too. He's just unreasonably good looking...

In no time he comes out to the kitchen where I'm waiting for him, now in a white button-up with his tie hanging loosely around his neck. Yeah. He doesn't even have to try. 

"Let's go Wooyoung," he says grabbing his keys "I'll drive you home before I go to work." 

I look at the clock. Looks like I have work soon too. 

San doesn't even give me time to respond before he throws his arm around my shoulder and leads me out into the hallway. While in his other hand, I saw he was texting Hongjoong and it made me a little jealous, to be honest. But it's pointless to be jealous about a straight guy right? I finally couldn't help myself and nosily asked "Missing Hongjoong already?" kind of bitterly. Could I be any more obvious?! It's not like we're dating. What the fuck Wooyoung, I cringed at myself, nervously waiting for his response.

San smirked, dimples appearing, eyes never leaving his phone. He didn't look at me once before responding "No, are _you_ missing _me_?"

Can he tell I'm crushing on him?


	14. Chapter 14

Wooyoung was taking his sweet time to get ready and I figured I'd probably be late to work. I keep asking myself why I offered to drive him to work. Hongjoong has his guesses but of course, he _would_ think like that. I need a second opinion. 

"How do I look?" Wooyoung opens the door and gets in. His outfit consists of a cream turtleneck and long gray jacket. His silver hair adds to the look. I bet all of the high school girls are in love with him. 

"You look great because you took like 45 minutes."

He scoffs and buckles his seat belt. "Some of us actually have to try," he throws back, adjusting his jacket.

Is he implying that I don't try? OK. Whatever. 

I catch myself glancing in my mirror while driving to figure out what he's talking about. I mean, I'm in a suit....and I always get compliments. I'm not any less good-looking than he is....wait, why do I care? I have to talk to Yunho when I get to work. I'm too inside my own head.

"San what about Soojin? She has to get on the bus right?"

I nod my head at his question. "Hongjoong made her some breakfast and is waiting for the school bus with her."

His cheeks redden all of a sudden like he's embarrassed, but before I can ask why, he opened the car door and jumped out. I had just pulled into the school's parking lot and was waiting behind a bus so it wasn't a big deal but surprised me a little.

"Wooyoung-ah?" is all I said but he was already on the sidewalk and couldn't hear me. He waved and mouthed thank you before rushing into the school. Hmmm. Maybe he doesn't want the staff to get the wrong idea about me dropping him off. God, what was I thinking about? I need to focus on work and stop nosing into his personal life.

✥

Right as I stepped into work I looked for Yunho. He's my assistant so if I don't find him I guess he'll find me I told myself as I made my way to my office. As soon as I walked through the door to my office, I saw he had just finished organizing everything for today on my desk. I'll be sad when I have to find a new assistant after he finishes college and starts his own career. He'll do amazing too, I'm sure.

"Want to stay here forever?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Definitely not!" he laughs jokingly, adding in "you're too needy." Yeah. With him I totally am. When it comes to my job I'm such a perfectionist.

"Getting sick of me?" I kid sticking my bottom lip out. He just shakes his head and hands me my schedule for the day before taking a seat in one of the chairs in my office. I figure this might be my chance to discuss all of the confusing emotions popping up lately concerning Wooyoung.

Taking a seat across from him, he catches on that I want to talk about something with him.

"Something on your mind? Need a professional?" He smiles.

Yunho knows how to dig deep in a nonintrusive manner so talking to him, I knew, would give me comfort if nothing else.

"Could I get your opinion on something?" I leaned back in my chair, my mind on overdrive, trying to figure out how to put what's going on in my head into words.

He leaned in ready to listen.

"So...there's this person...It's like I'm unable to think properly around them. I mean...I feel comfortable being around them, but my brain stops working and the thoughts that do pass through don't make sense at all..." I pause taking a breath. Yunho just stares at me. "What?"

"San. You don't need my help." He starts to get up shaking his head at me.

"Whhaaaaat? I don't understand." I whine to him and grab his wrist.

"SAN. Just ask her out on a date." Yunho says matter of factly before giving me a thumbs up and leaving my office shaking his head again.

Wooyoung is not a "her". That's the issue here.

I open the door and whisper yell "Hey! No advice? Can't you give me something to work with?!"

"But you're the licensed psychologist here" he throws back and giggles slightly. 

Yeah yeah yeah.

I slump in my chair out of frustration. Maybe I should get a third opinion.

✥

On my lunch break, I give Mingi a visit since I haven't seen him in a hot second and of course to get my third opinion. I mean, Hongjoong and Yunho are obviously wrong. They know I wouldn't date a guy. 

The way I feel around Wooyoung is not anywhere close to being in that category. 

Could it be that I'm feeling a type of inferiority? No, I'm doing really well so why would I wish to be like someone else? Besides, he's just like me when it comes to how smart he is. He's so impressive...OHMYGOD how do I stop myself!? 

I walk myself into Mingi's building before I drive myself insane.

"Hey wanna go eat some meat? I'll treat today!" Mingi skips past me, looking back to give an energetic smile, before skipping out the doors. What a wild personality. Smiling, I run out after him, ready to fill myself with meat.

After we receive the tray of meat and start grilling, unable to be patient anymore, I bring up Wooyoung. "My mind just feels foggy around.....this person and I feel like I'm losing my mind." I throw pork belly and some kimchi into a lettuce leaf and shove it in my mouth, eating my stress away.

"So, this person is a girl I'm guessing?" Mingi smirks.

"What makes you think that?" I let out a breath and rub my eyes out of frustration. It just doesn't make any sense. Wooyoung is my friend and _not a girl!_

"Dude it's because of the way you act around her. Most likely she's already figured it out too." Giggling, he pats me on the shoulder. 

No. There's not even a chance that Wooyoung would get the wrong idea....fuck. Maybe that's why he jumped out of my car so quickly. God! I lay my head on the table. Like an idiot, I even insisted on driving him to work. I just wanted to make things easier on him after the crazy morning I put him through but what if he thought I was being clingy?!?! I don't like him like that! I like girls!

Mingi looks surprised as he sees me constantly make noises at myself out of humiliation with my head still lying on the table. 

"Saaaan....are you having some kind of attack? Sit up before someone calls 911...people are looking over here...," he whispers.

Slowly, I sit up and finish my food without saying another word. I've heard enough and I know exactly what to do about it. I'll go on a date with a nice girl and put myself out there again. I'm tired of even wasting time on the thought that I'm crushing on Wooyoung. 

Give me a fucking break.


	15. Chapter 15

Scrolling through the contacts on my phone, I sit at my desk in my office trying to find a girl to go on a date with but they are either clients or in the same field as me. I would rather not date someone I work with or treat. Too complicated. Honestly, I would rather forget about dating completely.

Giving up, I set my phone down but it vibrates as soon as it's out of my hand. The caller I.D says Wooyoung. Just when I was feeling partially sane.

"Hello?" I answer casually.

"Uh-San I'm done at work and I'm kind of stranded since I didn't drive here this morning...I know you're um busy but are you able to pick me up? I'm really sorry. I ended up being the last one here since I had a lot of w-"

"Wooyoung-ah. I'll be there in a few minutes. Is that ok?" The more he talked, I felt bad that he seemed uncomfortable asking me for the favor so I interrupted him.

He sounded relieved that he wasn't causing trouble for me when he answered "Yeah! See you soon then and uh... thank you!"

As soon as I hung up the phone, I got my stuff together and left speedily so Wooyoung wouldn't have to wait.

✥

Pulling into the parking lot, I sent him a quick text so he knew I was here and right away he sent back a smiley face. I felt my face turn into a smiley face too. I was too busy looking at the text to see Wooyoung run out of the building but my head shot up in surprise when he knocked on my window smiling.

"It's cold out there!" he rubbed his hands together after buckling his seatbelt. His hair was a little windblown and hanging in his eyes before he ran his hand through it. I've noticed he runs his hands through his hair a lot. He looks good when he does it too. You know....like a cool guy...yeah. Just cool.

I turn his seat warmer on to warm him up a little bit before taking off for his apartment.

"Are you getting warm?" I ask him since my seat warmers tend to heat up super fast.

"I'm okay. Hey, thank you again for picking me up and not leaving me stranded." I see Wooyoung looking at me and laughing lightly out of the corner of my eye. I can't take my eyes off the road since there's so much traffic, although I wanted to. People were cutting each other off left and right and just when I was about to respond to Wooyoung, the person in front of me slammed on her breaks, so I immediately hit my breaks too. It looked like a car from another lane had tried to get over into our lane but because the traffic was so thick, it had blocked both lanes of traffic. I was shocked, but not just because of that. I was shocked at Wooyoung's reaction.

"F***ING PIECE OF SHIT! WHERE THE F*** DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DRIVE?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR F***ING MIND?! STAY IN YOUR OWN DAMN LANE!!!!"

I had no idea he was capable of such profanities but he was pissed with his hands balled up into fists. I held back a laugh as I pressed the window lock to avoid the chance of anyone else hearing him if he decided to put it down. We were still kind of close to the school. I didn't want him to accidentally curse out a parent.

I thought the craziness was over but another car swerved over in front of me out of nowhere. I slammed my foot on the breaks and put my arm in front of Wooyoung to keep him from flying forward. I thought he would go into a rage again but I think he was still grasping what happened.

I looked over to make sure he was ok and realized that he had grabbed onto my arm that was lying against his chest. My palm was pressed against him and I could feel his heart beating quickly.

Returning my hand to the wheel, we both sit without commenting but I break the silence. "You're pretty passionate about driving huh?" I smiled cheekily at him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back smiling, a little embarrassed.

"There are a lot of kids in these cars so you'd think people would be a little more careful. Even though it's my job to understand the mind, it really drives me crazy sometimes trying to figure out what people are thinking," he admits before looking at me and adding "I respect you. I still have a lot to learn."

"I do too. You talk like I'm some retired 60-year-old man." It makes me feel proud that he thinks so much of me though.

Putting his hand on my thigh, he responded: "No you just hold your drinks like one," implying that I'm a lightweight. 

"Ha," I let out a small laugh. Just when I thought he forgot about it. 

I notice his hand is still on my thigh. I don't, however, notice that my breathing has stopped until he removes his hand to run it through his hair again.

I can't understand what's going on with me.

✥

"You wanna come up for a cup of tea?" Wooyoung asked as soon as I pulled up to his apartment. My mouth did feel pretty dry but I knew my mind needed a break so it was better just to leave. I didn't need any more weird thoughts in there. Right when I thought I had a clear decision, Wooyoung opened the door to the driver's side, already having gotten out, and put his arm around my neck, dragging me out of the car.

"Since you drove me around today, I should reward you," Wooyoung said cheerily and pulled me along. I forgot at that moment that he had even given me a choice. Reward me?

"O-ok," I said letting him drag me to his apartment.

As we passed through the doors, I heard a woman call my name from behind me. Wooyoung took his arm from around me as we both turned around to see who called me.

The woman was wearing a police uniform and making her way up to us.

"Choi San?" she asks. I nod my head, yes, knowing I didn't park in a no-parking zone or anything. Why is she hunting me down and how does she know my name? My questions were answered in a matter of seconds. She had something in her hand that she threw to me. My wallet? It must have slipped out of my coat pocket when Wooyoung ripped me out of my car.

"Some jerk pickpocketed you when you and your friend went across the crosswalk. You're lucky I could save you." She said the last part kind of flirty and I saw Wooyoung roll his eyes.

She had big brown eyes and was actually very pretty. Maybe my opportunity for a date was here. But with Wooyoung standing there too, it just made the whole thing feel uncomfortable. You know what, whatever. 

"Wow thank you! You're really a lifesaver. You should be rewarded." It just popped out. I really can't believe I just said that. The same thing Wooyoung said to me a few minutes ago. But it totally sounded better coming out of his mouth.

"Rewarded huh? If I'm understanding correctly, I accept." She held out her hand to me. "Hayun. I already know your name so you should know mine."

"Hayun? Are you free sometime?" I made myself cringe but I literally hadn't tried to talk to a woman in years. I'm pretty sure Wooyoung had gagged beside me. 

"I get off in 2 hours! We could have some ramyun maybe?" 

Wooyoung cut in suddenly, "We were actually going up to my place to have ramyun." He made that sound so bad. Everyone knows what it means to invite someone into their house for ramyun! What the fuck is he trying to do here!?

"NO..that was not the plan! We were going to drink tea and discuss work. That's all." I look at him, silently begging him to stop talking. He looks slightly annoyed.

"You're a police officer and you want to go on a date with this kid?!" Wooyoung wanted to play the young card with her now? She already looked at my I.D. She won't make the same mistake you did dummy.

"So are you saying you are planning to take a kid up to your house for ramyun?" she questioned. I saw the blood draining from his face, his evil plan backfiring on him. He was silent after that.

"Here's my number so you can call me after work." I gave her one of my business cards. 

"I'll see you soon then." She smiled and headed back to her police car.

Wooyoung was standing there watching her leave before turning and walking towards the elevator and running his hand through his hair. Again.

I followed him and got in the elevator. It was pointless trying to figure out what was going on in that head of his. 


	16. Chapter 16

"So you want to date a police officer!?" Wooyoung started in on me as soon as we got to his apartment. "San do you have a thing for girls that throw themselves at you?"

"She did not! And who cares if she's a police officer? Am I a criminal? Why does that matter?"

"Policewomen are known for not getting laid! You know why? Because they kick the shit out of criminals all day and they get "violent" and "rough" mixed up. She's gonna tear you to shreds if you go home with her." Where does he get this ridiculous information?

"Who said I was even planning on sleeping with her Wooyoung-ah?"

"When you used _my_ _line_ to quote on quote _repay her_. Really San? And then she asks for ramyun?! Everybody understood but you!"

His line? Is he saying he used a pickup line on me?

"So let me get this clear. You're saying you used a pickup line on _me_ to get me into your apartment so _YOU_ could quote on quote repay me?"It was ridiculous to even suggest but I wanted to hear his answer.

Running his hand through his hair again, he looked at me silently. 

"You're so stupid San......why would I do that to you?! That's not what I meant." He got up and got some more tea for me in the kitchen and came back, setting it down a little rough.

"I know. So why are you so against me going out on a date with her?" 

"She...you...you just deserve better." There was something in his eyes that I couldn't read for a moment. So confusing.

In a second he was talking fast again. " For all we know, she could have stolen your wallet in the first place! She just wants to sleep with you San! She had hungry eyes! Come on!" That one made me laugh a little bit, which only made Wooyoung get more fired up.

"So basically you're gonna let her do whatever she wants?!" he stood up and looked at me, completely worn out. 

"I don't think she wants as much as you imply. Besides, it's not like I'm a virgin. I'll be fine Wooyoung," I replied even though I definitely didn't feel ready for anything like that.

He walked over to me and in brisk motion, leaned over, putting his hands on my thighs and looked me in the eyes. "Do what you want Choi San."

All I could do was look at him before my phone vibrated and I knew without looking it had to be her. Wooyoung pulled my phone out of my pocket, stood up, and handed it to me. 

"Thanks" was my response, still completely out of it. 

Yes. This just confirms that I need to spend more time with women. I'm around my gay best friend and all of my clients way too much. I'm just lonely so my body and mind are getting weird at the slightest care or touch of someone else. Yes, that has to be it.

"Are you gonna text her?" Wooyoung was sitting in another seat sipping his tea.

Her text said, "I'll meet you at the E-mart convenience store by the station?" 

I replied, "I'll be there in 10:)" I looked up to see Wooyoung shaking his head at me with a smirk on his face.

"When she takes you to her place for "ramyun" and cripples you, don't come crying to me."

Getting up, I nonchalantly walk over to grab my shoes by his chair before I ruffled his hair, messing with him.

"Yaahh" he laughed and covered his head so I couldn't do it anymore. 

"Don't worry about me ok?" I said before putting on my shoes and leaving to meet Hayun.

✥

**~Wooyoung POV~**

I almost gave myself away before I covered it up and pretended like I never gave him any signs; pretended that there wasn't even a chance of me liking another guy. Liking him. 

She texted him right when I thought I saw a strand of hope in him feeling anything for me. Why did I even give myself hope? He's as straight as it gets and there's nothing I can do but support him as his friend. Crushes completely suck. 

That cop, Hayun, seemed nice enough I guess but she gives off a weird vibe to me. I mean, she's a police officer so she can't be too bad but what if she's going after San because she can tell he's loaded and wants to use him for his money. Women can be such bitches like that....I've heard. Not that I'd know first hand since, one, I'm far from being rich and, two, would drop dead before ever dating a woman.

What about Soojin? Is he even thinking about her? I'm sure he is...he seems like an awesome dad. Soojin talks about him a lot too like he's her best friend.

I don't know too much, but she _did_ tell me that she was born when San was in high school. The importance of her telling me this was because she said that she can't remember one second of her life when San wasn't beside her, having her back and helping her through everything. She constantly tells me about the advice he gives to her too.

I know kids love their parents a lot but to say those things he has to be pretty fantastic. He is. I witnessed for myself that she's 100% right.

Now I'm sitting here drinking fucking tea and smiling about San and his daughter. 

I decide to get out of the house and go have some fun by myself. 

✥

Walking out of my apartment building, I have no idea where I'm going. I threw on a jean jacket over top of my turtleneck and figured that was good enough.

Let's see.....I could go get a snack... oooor go to the club? Nothing sounded intriguing since the only thing I can think about is what San is doing. I was going to turn around and go home but I saw a guy that looked so familiar getting out of a taxi by my apartment. 

Wait, no I was by San's apartment building now. I forgot we lived so close to one another but I guess my legs remembered. 

I was totally staring the guy down that was exiting the taxi, trying to track down where I'd seen him before. He must've felt me staring since he turned his head and stared back at me. Right when he saw me, I could tell he recognized and knew who I was. So why can't I r- 

Hongjoong! Hongjoong, San's best friend. That's who it was. It was about to make me crazy if I didn't figure it out.

Hongjoong walked towards me, which suprised me after our first time meeting. I figured he'd think "this guy's a freak" and avoid me since I was peeking out of his best friend's room and watching them but I guess that sounds creepier than it actually was.

"Hey, Wooyoung! How've you been?" 

I hoped he didn't think I was standing outside their apartment on purpose. "Good good just thought I'd get out of my apartment and get some fresh air." Way to make yourself look like a loner Wooyoung.

"Looking for San?" he asked me holding back a smile.

Just thinking about where San was made me super annoyed. 

"Nah I know where that lunatic is." 

"Lunatic?" Hongjoong questioned now smirking wildly, finding me entertaining I guess.

Did I say that out loud? You're doing great tonight Wooyoung. Badmouthing him to his best friend, talk about a winner. Should I just run away now?

"He's on a date right now," I admitted to him hoping it wasn't a secret. He looked completely shocked after I told him though. I thought he stopped breathing.

"Hongjoong what's wrong? Do you want to go somewhere and sit down-"

"Where is he?" he asked quickly. 

Grabbing my arm, he tossed me into a taxi and I gave the driver the location where San was.

"But why are you so shocked? He's gone on dates before right?" I was so curious as to why his best friend would be so jumpy about one date. But I guess I can't really judge.

"San hasn't gone on a date in years Wooyoung. I talked to him like a day ago and he told me he wasn't even close to being ready to start dating....he's making rash decisions. Who knows why, but I won't let him get hurt again." 

They must have known each other for a long time. He knows San's deepest darkest secrets. I wonder what he means by again. By just looking at San, nobody would ever guess that he's gone through a hard time but I hope I can become someone who knows him as well as Hongjoong does. 

The taxi driver pulls up and it didn't hit me until we got out that if San sees us this could be so awkward. Hongjoong looks at me realizing this too. The best plan we had, for now, was to squat down behind some bushes. Let me be clear, this was not an idea that I suggested. I should've just called a taxi to take me back home but I couldn't peel my eyes away from them.

San and Hayun looked like they were enjoying themselves from what I could see through the glass windows of the Emart where they were eating ramyun together. I must've made myself too noticeable since Hongjoong pulled me back further into the bushes.

"What's wrong with you?! You want to look like a stalker?" This must not be his first time spying on someone. I just got that vibe.

"Your crush on San is so obvious."

My head whipped in his direction at hearing those words. "He can't find out," my voice sounded shaky. 

"Wasn't planning on telling that _lunatic_ ," he pauses and smiles, but his smile lessened a bit when he said, "He never caught on to my feelings so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

No!No!No! I don't want to be in a love triangle! Is it still a love triangle if it's one-sided?

"San? You uh like him? For real?" I knew I shouldn't even have asked. My emotions were out of control.

"I haven't thought of him as more than my best friend for a long time now. I'm in a relationship actually." 

I let the breath I had been holding in free as I looked back towards San but I didn't see him or Hayun anywhere. 

Did that mean they went to her apartment? 


	17. Chapter 17

Wooyoung was wrong. I was having a good time even though I kind of forgot what dates are supposed to feel like. 

We were sitting in her apartment now, and we had had a few drinks. I learned that, like me, she has a total lack of tolerance. She seemed pretty loose for just having two drinks.

"San you are really attractive...would I look too easy if I kissed you? You're 100% my type." The words slurred from her mouth and I had the feeling that maybe she was also a bad drunk, like me.

She has such a quirky personality. Honestly, she's someone that I might've dated but I couldn't look at her as more than a friend for some reason. Maybe letting her kiss me would give me a solid answer. 

I took her arm and pulled her closer. I felt her run her hand up my leg but instead of turning me on, the image of Wooyoung popped into my head from earlier. And the way he looked at me. I felt my heart speed up and tried to shake it off.

I felt her lips on my neck now and she seemed to be enjoying herself enough for the both of us. I wasn't enjoying myself at all. More and more I could feel that I wasn't ready for this, but why? Why was Wooyoung, a guy, making me insane but this pretty, fun, sweet girl did nothing for me?

The question was unanswerable for me at this point anyway but I didn't even get a chance to think about it before her front door suddenly opened and I heard a man say "Where's my beautiful fiance? I brought home some of your favorite wine!" 

Too bad that bitch is already wasted. I bet she would've enjoyed it....cross out sweet girl. 

I was now in their bedroom closet curled up behind their clothes after sprinting as fast as I could. Yeah, I could've tried to explain myself to her FIANCE but I'd rather avoid dodging fists tonight.

Plus I recognized that voice. That was Yang Jae-il, the man that called me to speak at that huge conference. He's pretty much the same age as my father....why is she with him anyways?! 

My reputation could be ruined easily by this.

Do I want to be known as the young, genius psychologist who can outdo his superiors or ..... the young horny psychologist who goes after married women? The correct answer is obvious so that's why I'm in the closet. SOOOO now, how to get out?

I hear them coming into the bedroom.

"There's a sexy guy in hereee...I wanna play with him," Hayun says and he thinks she's talking about him. Poor guy.

"Let's play then!" I can hear him throwing her onto the bed and then after that the bed was screaming out in pain. That's what it sounded like to me. 

I almost peed my pants at what came out of her mouth next. She literally screamed my name as they finished but he wasn't paying any attention I guess. Lucky for me.

The closet door opened and he walked in but I pushed myself as far back as I could so I couldn't see him and he couldn't see me. But I could tell he was right in front of where I was hiding because I felt a drawer slide out beneath me. It must be his underwear drawer or something. I really almost peed my pants, then.

He left quickly after grabbing his underwear and I heard the shower turn on.

I assumed they were showering together but when I crawled out of my hiding spot and peeked out the door I saw she was lying on the bed in a robe now, her hair all disheveled. 

The bathroom door was closed and I could hear him singing loudly...and badly so now was my chance! I pushed open the closet door and swiftly made my way to their bedroom door but she sat up quickly giving me a scare. 

"Choiiii Saaaaan come cuddle with meee!" She was so loud. 

I grabbed a pillow on the ground and threw it, hitting her right in the face and took off running. 

When I got to the front door, I saw she had hidden my shoes so I couldn't find them but I was running out of time. We had been sitting on the couch so I looked over there just in case and found my shoes shoved underneath the couch. Right as I found them the shower turned off.

Holding my shoes, I ran over to and out the front door, shutting it quickly and quietly before I rounded the corner and threw myself into the elevator. 

Oh no! Where's my phone?! I felt inside my pockets and found it inside my jacket pocket. Now I'm spazzing out for no reason. 

I see Wooyoung is calling me and answer, missing him now.

"Wooyoung-ah?"

"San? You uh doing good? Did I call you too many times?" I hear Hongjoong's voice too, talking to Wooyoung "What's he saying? Where is he?" 

Oh boy...

"You're with Hongjoong? Can you put him on the phone?" I can tell they're trying to be sneaky.

"You caught on quickly huh?" Hongjoong nervously giggles.

"What are you guys doing? Actually, better question, can someone come pick me up? I'll text the address." I just remembered I drank quite a bit so I can't take my car. They have a parking garage at her apartment though so there's no chance of my car being found and getting me in trouble.

"Yeah, Wooyoung has the address and is already out the door. He should be there soon." 

Before I could answer him, he hung up on me and I found myself sitting on a bench waiting for Wooyoung.

A few minutes later Wooyoung pulls up and reaches over to open the passenger door for me. He got here fast.

"Thanks for picking me up" I figured I should start off with that. He'll have a field day when he learns about the night I've had.

He shrugged and looked over at me. "Hongjoong was really worried about you."

"So you two were running around together worrying and trying to spy on me?" 

Wooyoung gasped quietly "You saw us?" 

"You actually did!? I was joking." There's no way that was Wooyoung's idea....it had Hongjoong written all over it. What a spaz.

Wooyoung didn't say anything after that on the car ride home. He looked like he was really thinking hard about something. Either that or he was super irritated that his night consisted of following me around. 

✥

I figured he would just go home after dropping me off at my apartment but he followed me all the way up. I wasn't sure what his plan was so I was about to open my door before he put his hand on my wrist.

"San...how do you feel?"

Feel about what? Why is he being so vague and why is he hanging onto my wrist like we're in a kdrama?

"How do I feel? Wooyoung what are you talking about?"

Wooyoung let go of my wrist and ran a hand through his hair before leaning against my door. "After being with her tonight....how do you feel about just....everything."

"You were right. Is that good? That's what you wanted right? Why do you care?" I was getting exhausted from this whole night and I took it out on him. I'm so mad at myself.

"San that's not what I meant-....what happened?" He didn't get upset with me even though I just treated him like shit. How can someone be like that? 

I walked closer and wrapped my arms around him, feeling guilty. With my head on his shoulder, I apologized.

"You're way too good to me Wooyoung-ah. I'm sorry."

Wooyoung was still up against my door so I guess his shoulder hit my doorbell or something but it went off, scaring him and making him back away.

Then he squeezed my hand before getting in the elevator and leaving.


	18. Chapter 18

"Have you lost your mind?" Hongjoong opened the door while I was still standing and looking at the elevator. 

"Why were you so worried anyway?" I trudged inside and saw Soojin sitting in the living room with her headphones in. "And why is she still awake?" I walked over and smiled reassuringly to her, rubbing my thumb across her cheek and mouthed for her to go to bed.

"Everyone was worried about you and before you ask, no, she has no idea where you were." Hongjoong pushes me into my room. "Now tell me why you're going rogue!"

"What are you talking about?" I cover my eyes and fall back on my bed. "Are you talking about me being a normal human being and going on a date?" I sarcastically add.

"San you just told me that you weren't ready......you're worried about something aren't you?"

"And what would I be worried about?" I looked at him pointedly, telling myself that he was the one that was delusional.

"San I know you don't want to be lonely.....nobody does....but you can't force love. You definitely can't force your heart in a different direction either..."

I can't force my heart in a different direction. 

Hongjoong pulled me off my bed and told me to take a shower and think about it. 

✥

After my shower, I told Hongjoong about my failed date while we laid looking at the ceiling in my bed.

"She said your name while they were-" 

"Yes," I answered quickly not wanting to relive it.

Hongjoong pretended to gag making me laugh. "You're still as sexy as ever San. Look what you do to those poor women!" 

We both burst out laughing while rolling around on my bed. 

"I see your secretaries at work too, spreading their legs at the sight of you. You just make women delusional," Hongjoong added making me roll my eyes.

"What about you huh? Why aren't you out being the hoe I know you to be?" 

Hongjoong looked at me sheepishly before he hugged and looked up at me.

"What? Is there something I don't know? Are you seeing someone!?" I was genuinely caught off guard. I couldn't remember the last time he had kept a secret from me.

"It's just that I didn't know how you'd feel about it.....after I finally got over you I-"

"Hey! What do you mean got over me? You made it clear that I wasn't your type! I'm too feminine remember?" I sat up and looked at him incredulously.

"San....you're so oblivious it's insane. I thought maybe you just pretended not to know but you really didn't pick up on _anything?_ \--And I said you were too _pretty_."

My head shook back and forth in disbelief.

"I was so reckless yet you picked up on nothing... I literally moved into the apartment below yours." He looked at me pointedly and went on. "I came to you whenever you called for me San and when I say came, I mean sprinted. My desperation wasn't hidden in the slightest. On all of your birthdays, I took you out to be alone with you, excluding everyone else. When you were and weren't single." He laughed before finishing, "I remember telling every girl you've ever dated that they weren't invited."

"I just never thought of it like that! We're brothers in my eyes so I just viewed it as you taking care of me like that, brotherly love."

"Those we're only a few examples San. You can easily tell if someone likes you by the way they look at you or touch you..." he rolls his eyes at me. "You're too easy to fool, best friend."

This was news to me. I never even gave a thought to him crushing on me so why would I look for signs? I was in a daze.

"Don't pass out on me. Did you blow a fuse?" He smacked me on the back of the head. "I'm over you so you should get over it too. Focus on the ones who are in love with you now."

He was doing this on purpose. As soon as I came to terms with one thing, he sprung something else confusing on me!

"You're kidding right?" I couldn't tell anymore. I guess I could never tell if we're being honest.

"You figure that one out on your own. I'm sworn to secrecy by all of your competitors." He held up his right hand all seriously like how you would to take an oath before smacking my head again and laughing.

"Yah!" I pushed him off my bed and flopped backward, running back everything he said. 

Climbing back up, he turned on my tv and he too flopped back onto my bed. "What about Wooyoung? He just left after picking you up? I saw you staring at the elevator."

Wooyoung. Maybe I should call him to make sure everything's ok. He seemed like he had a lot on his mind so I guess I should give him time. I felt impatient though. He left so suddenly and didn't say anything, just squeezed my hand. 

"He seemed tired," I answered to Hongjoong before looking at my phone to see if I missed any messages from him.

Nope. Nothing. 

✥

Hongjoong was passed out in my bed the next morning with the tv still on. I must've fallen asleep from thinking too much. 

I saw Soojin was still on the couch but she was awake, looking like she hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep.

"Soojin-ah...I'll take you to your room and we can watch some drama?" I asked keeping it light since I know she'll talk about whatever's bothering her when she's ready. 

"Appa...I wanted to watch drama last night...with you. Why do you keep coming home so late?"

I ran my hands through my hair, irritated at myself.

"I think I've lost my mind," I say replaying the past nights in my head. 

"What're you talking about?" Soojin looked at me confused. "Appa you're fine. I think it's normal. I hear that young parents have a tendency to go rogue and have the urge to act young sometimes." 

What the hell? What am I listening to right now and who is feeding her this bullshit? 

"NO, that's not it Soojin-ah...who're you learning this stuff from? I-I'm not rogue.." At the word rogue, I felt my eyebrows furrow and my head turn sideways a little bit since it's not a common term. HONGJOONG.

But if she had that image of me then I needed to change something. 

"Uncle Hongi sai-" Soojin started.

"I got it. Don't listen to what comes out of his mouth about your appa. He knows absolutely nothing." What is he saying to my daughter? He's trouble.

Soojin just replied with an "mhmm".

"Soojin-ah let's go hang out together all day tomorrow. We can go anywhere you want. Want to?" I put both thumbs up and raised my eyebrows silently asking her as well. 

"Yes!" she responded with two thumbs up before adding, "Remember you promised", she pointed her finger at me, "-and I want to add on the rule of no complaining."

"Deal!" I grabbed her, squeezing her tightly and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Pancakes sound good?" I asked feeling hungry now.

She nodded her head quickly before we both sprung up and started making breakfast together.

"So what are your plans for us tomorrow?" I was so curious since she said no complaining and maybe a little afraid she'd want to camp out at Sephora all day or something.

"Not telling!" she smiled cheesily at me.


	19. Chapter 19

Soojin decided the amusement park was where we would go. We would spend the whole day there and then have a movie night at home while we grilled pork belly on the electric grill, like our own Korean BBQ. It sounded good to me!

"Soojin-ah which one should we ride first?" I had the map pulled up on my phone to see which rides we were closest to.

We were standing in the middle of the theme park eating ice cream with animal-themed headbands on that Soojin insisted on me buying. She chose bunny ears with little bows by each ear for both of us. We agreed they looked pretty good on me though and she couldn't resist taking a picture.

"Should we just ride the scariest rollercoaster first?" Soojin wiggles her eyebrows at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the waiting line.

After exiting we were both so out of breath and grinning ear to ear. I bought us an Icee to share and by the time we made it to the next rollercoaster, we had already finished the entire thing. We didn't have to wait in any lines since we had ride passes so that also meant no time to let the drink settle, but oddly enough we both felt fine afterward. We both enjoy the thrill so we didn't feel much else. 

"Appa! Follow me!" Soojin hurriedly grabs my wrist, taking me in the direction of a bunny, someone in a bunny suit, dancing around and handing out balloons for the parade taking place later. If I know her, she probably wants a picture of all 3 bunnies together.

"Appa appa let's get a picture with the bunny! So cute right?"

Knew it.

The dancing bunny turned and handed Soojin a balloon but when it saw her it seemed to act a little weird. The bunny's grip on the other balloons got tighter when it noticed me and it started dancing like crazy away from me. A kid came up and copied the bunnies' dance moves but it didn't seem to notice the kid at all, trying to flee quickly. 

Since Soojin wanted a picture I'll have to chase this bunny down.....Damn.

"Hey, bunny hold up!" Soojin suddenly called out, making the bunny stop in its tracks. "You don't wanna take a picture that bad? How about a dance battle for it hmm?" She was bouncing back and forth on her feet with her bunny ears on.

She looked fierce and super confident in herself, making me feel proud. She isn't usually one to willingly put on a show in front of other people so it really threw me off. Is she really having a dance battle right now with this poor bunny?

The bunny pointed at the ride next to us that had just started playing a BTS song, I guess signifying that they can use that to dance to. Soojin nodded in agreement before grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards them.

"Fighting!" she whispered to me before stepping back and raising her fists in a silent cheer.

All I could do was look at her and whisper a silent "Yah!" But I can't say no to her so it looks like I have to be the one that makes _her_ proud. 

✥

**~Wooyoung POV~**

Okay, so long story short, the person in the bunny suit is me. A friend of mine begged me to cover for him and I figured it would be the perfect distraction. From San.

Guess not.

When he hugged me at his door, my poor heart almost burst, especially when I hit the doorbell. Not why I ran away though. San has no idea that I like him and he doesn't ponder it at all because he's straight. That means I need to respect that and give myself time. I'm the one who started these one-sided feelings so now I need distance to give these feelings a chance to fade away.

But what can I do when he found me and is magically standing in front of my bunny self? And I have to have a dance battle with him? All my work to get rid of my feelings went into the trash. His dancing gives me chills and now I have a front-row seat. 

When Soojin chased me down and challenged me to a dance-off I was so surprised and I couldn't turn her down because this was so perfect for her therapy. She went out of her comfort zone.......I thought. 

Not Today by BTS was playing for a ride but was playing extra loud, you know how all rides do. San seemed like he was uncomfortable but he shrugged it off quickly and when the chorus of the song hit he started dancing. It was his own twist of the original choreo and his moves were pure gold. He would occasionally smile at his daughter and Soojin really looked at him as if he were her hero.

In a matter of minutes, he had drawn a crowd and there was a huge circle around us. I handed the balloons I was holding to another worker and jumped right into my turn. When we went to the club I couldn't show off at all, so now I'll make him work a little harder.

He smiled brightly as he watched me give everything I had and even clapped for me. My heart was doing weird things again. Damnit I'm in trouble.

After 3 rounds, another one of the employees had the children scream loudest for the winner and I was surprised when they announced that it was me but then again, they would vote for the bunny. One kid even yelled out, "No one can beat Mr. Bunny!"

Soojin rolled her eyes at the kid and hugged San, both of them laughing. Soojin took her phone out to take a picture with him so I jumped in the background so she could get the picture she originally wanted. 

Win or lose I planned on taking the picture.

✥

Thankfully they didn't figure out who was in the bunny suit. We waved goodbye to each other and parted ways. 

I actually got paid extra for attracting more people to the amusement park because of the dance battle but I felt like it was actually San who deserved the money. Although, it looks like he's already plenty rich.

I parked my car and was about to go in the front doors of my apartment building but I caught a glance at San and his daughter grabbing ice creams at the convenience store across the street. They were both still wearing the bunny ears too. One of the things I appreciated most about San is that he doesn't care at all what anyone else thinks. He just lives freely.

After a while of admiring their perfect father-daughter relationship, I figure it's time for me to head inside and get back to my plan of forgetting all about why I like Choi San.


	20. Chapter 20

Soojin had fallen asleep on my shoulder after we finished grilling and eating the meat. She didn't even make it through half of the movie. I gently picked her up, laying her head on my shoulder, and carried her to bed. As I turned to leave I heard her call for me. It was a low mumble so I asked her to repeat it.

"You were the best today appa, I'm happy I'm your daughter."

I didn't realize until she said it that those were words that I needed to hear. I sat on the side of her bed and played with her hair. What would I do without this girl?

I went back to my own room after having fallen asleep in Soojin's room for a short time. 

As soon as my head hit the pillow, Wooyoung popped into my mind. As much as I wanted to deny it, I missed having him around and it bothered me that he didn't say anything after he left so suddenly. Was I supposed to call him first? Things with him are always so confusing. I was supposed to be teaching him but I'm unsure of what I need to do now. If I show up unannounced isn't that considered rude? 

I'll just meet him after school since he usually stays there later to go over his work. 

I close my eyes, feeling like I can sleep now, satisfied with my plan. Soojin will get home from school around 3:30 and I finish work around 5:00 tomorrow, so I can stop and talk to Wooyoung and then get home at a decent time too. That will be good.

✥

"I think I'm in love," my last client of the day is telling me. "Nobody has ever made me get nervous or feel butterflies that you hear about in the movies, but I feel like that when I'm with him."

I nodded my head, listening intently.

"The thing is, I've only ever dated girls so I'm trying to accept myself. I don't want to lie to myself or my family anymore but how do I do that and make everybody happy?"

I felt my heartbeat quicken as he was explaining his situation. NO. Why did a certain name come to my mind?

After the session was over, I felt like I had gotten therapy too. The answers aren't difficult when I'm working but everything seems so complicated when I apply it to my own life. I need to see Wooyoung and prove to myself that I'm just thinking too much and worrying about him. He's my friend after all.

I pull my keys out, almost to my car and right across the street, I swear I see Wooyoung. I hurry across the street to confirm it since my plan was to see him anyways and just as I thought, it was him. He was trying to catch a taxi but lucky for me, he hadn't gotten one yet. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Wooyoung-ah!" I walked up to him smiling but he didn't return my smile. He just waved looking a little soulless.

The air had a chill to it and the wind was a bit strong, making Wooyoung wrap his arms around himself. 

"Where's your jacket? You're gonna catch a cold trying to look good all the time." I took off the scarf I was wearing and wrapped it around his neck. "Are you busy?"

"Uh not really." He looked down at my scarf and then back at me, his cheeks turning pink like they did in the car when I dropped him off at school.

I grabbed his hand to lead him across the street to my building. "Let's go inside where it's warm and talk." I walked quickly, feeling his hand was cold inside mine. I looked back at him to check on him as I pulled him along and found a cute sight. Wooyoung was holding the scarf up so only his eyes were showing but when he noticed I had looked back, he pulled it up over his eyes too.

Once inside, I got him a cup of hot chocolate from the cafe before leading him to the elevators.

"So uh what exactly did you wanna talk about?" he was sipping the hot chocolate, holding the cup directly under his nose with both hands, still looking cold.

The doors to the elevator opened so instead of answering, I gestured for him to follow me. He had finished his cup and was carrying it around until one of the secretaries took it from him, giving him a once over. It was the first time I saw him smile when he thanked her for taking the cup. His cheekbones are seriously a work of art. Is he really upset with me? Why won't he smile for me?

I walked him to my dance studio and took off my jacket and tossed it to the side.

"Why'd you bring me in here?" Wooyoung ran his hand through his hair.

"This space is great for thinking, it's warmer, and it's private so I can talk with you. I'm curious what's going on with you Wooyoung-ah..." I hoped the last part didn't come off too therapist-y. 

I clicked the button on my remote to make the glass opaque.

The corner of his mouth went up slightly. "It's nothing to worry about. My mom's car broke down so I gave her mine to use for now. My taxi driver picked me up from the school and dropped me off here because my credit card wasn't going through, so when you found me I probably looked rough didn't I?" He smiled shyly.

"No...I-I know this sounds weird but it feels like you're intentionally staying away from me....is something bothering you? Or am I misreading something?"

He took off his jacket and my scarf, throwing it where my jacket was, then, completely avoiding my questions changed the subject. "I've always wondered what your sessions are like. Could you show me?"

"Uh sure....let's stretch first." Fine. I can wait for answers. I sit and begin stretching, wondering why he suddenly wants a session but if I can help him lose some stress, then why would I refuse? "We'll start by getting you out of your own head." 

Although I could tell he didn't understand what I meant completely, he followed anyways.

After stretching I explained what I meant about getting him out of his head. "I'll turn on a song and together we'll interpret the emotions and meanings within it and act it out. This will help give your mind a rest while you dive into the song's mind. You get it?"

Wooyoung had this excited look on his face as he nodded his head and I couldn't help but feel excited too.

I turned on the music and Wooyoung threw himself right into it. I started moving too since I told him I would dance with him but he put me in a trance right from the beginning. All I wanted to do was watch. He was focused solely on the music and doing exactly as I had asked him to. The emotions were burning in his eyes, the expressions on his face were telling the song's story. His movements, even. They were so graceful, effortless.

To put it simply, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

✥

Wooyoung was responding well to each different exercise and it kind of felt like therapy for me too. I guess that makes sense when you put two psychologists together in a therapy session. By the end, Wooyoung and I were laying on the floor side by side just talking about random things.

"By the way, don't you do a freestyle dance or something at the end with your clients?" 

I had to think for a minute how he would know about that but he saw me that one time when we had lunch together. Yunho probably said something about it too since they were standing together.

"Why? You want to?"

Wooyoung looks incredulous. "Um yeah, that's the best part."

"Let's go then! Song?" I get up and stretch mildly, grabbing my phone, ready to play a song for him.

Wooyoung thought for a minute before choosing Fake Love by BTS. He was confident but after watching him previously, I completely understood why. 

"You don't mind dancing close to me right?" he said suddenly getting into position, his lips turned up slightly, acting puckishly. 

The dance was one I'd seen plenty of times but I'd never done it with anyone else. Wooyoung had a habit of saying things that made me overthink so instead I started the music to see exactly how it made me feel. 

No thinking just feeling. 


	21. Chapter 21

** ~Wooyoung POV~ **

I haven't seen San since that time in his studio. He didn't choose for it to be that way...it was my choice. I let my guard down too easily and got my hopes up again. 

Seeing him worrying about me made my heart race and I stupidly, let him drag me into his studio. He cared. 

Then I chose Fake Love to dance to with him.....bad bad BAD. I didn't do myself any favors. The closeness, the passion.....it all made me feel so amazing at the time but as soon as I left reality hit me hard. 

It was just a dance. He'll never look at you like that or put his hands on you like that because it was nothing more than a dance. It really was fake love. 

He waved a taxi over for me that night and I went home deciding to never meet him again. Not until I got over him. I don't think I could watch the discomfort or maybe even disgust on his face if he ever found out how I feel about him. Our friendship was nice so if it's possible I want to conserve our friendship.

He's calling me again. It's been 2 weeks since I last saw him now. I just keep telling myself it's better not to answer. He calls me almost every day at lunchtime and sends texts randomly asking if I'm ok or trying to make plans. 

I can't be around you right now San... I really have no idea how Hongjoong did it. I am so weak when it comes to him.

My phone buzzes with a text.

_"Wooyoung-ah I don't know what I did"_

And then another one.

_"Can you at least tell me that much?"_

Why can't he make things easy on me? Why does he have to care so much? But...I can't be angry at him for the same reasons that made me like him. I should've known he wouldn't let me go easily. He's too good of a guy.

Turning my phone off, I get back to work.

✥

The school day ended and I gathered my stuff up to leave, having gotten everything done that I needed to. I didn't expect Soojin to walk into my office but there she was. 

"Saem help, I missed the bus. Could you drop me off? Appa can't get me today because of a late client."

Is San planning on ambushing me? He knows I would never say no to Soojin.

"Sure! Wanna get smoothies on the way?" I chose to ignore my suspicions for now and deal with it if the time comes.

Soojin gave a thumbs up.

I hadn't checked in on Soojin for a while so I figured It'd be good to spend some time with her. Soojin is the first kid I've met that feels more like a friend. Ever since I started this job at school we've been a bit close. Like a team. We have a secret handshake and everything. 

She was the first student that I met on my first day at school. While being shown around the school, I happened to look outside and saw a kid in a tree, high up too. As soon as I was left alone, I rushed outside to find out what was going on, figure out why she was up in a tree and not in class. 

Soojin still makes fun of me because the first thing I did was introduce myself to her as if the situation was normal. Like talking to kids in trees was an everyday occurrence. 

But she wouldn't talk to me so I crawled my way up into that tree too, and that's how I learned everything about my first client. She seemed to respect me climbing up in a suit and dress shoes. Completely murdered my shoes too.

I covered for her when her teachers noticed she was missing. That was the moment we truly became friends. She had scraped her knee when she climbed down the tree so I bandaged it up for her and told the teachers I had asked her to help me carry in some things and she had tripped. 

If I were her, I would've climbed that tree too. The teachers turn a blind eye to students picking on her and they don't make any effort to understand her. All of that would change now that I was there. 

This little girl, I knew, was something special and deserved more than that. She has so many commendable qualities about her, not to mention her personality is so likable, but now it all makes sense. She's a replica of San.

"How has my Soojin-ie been?" I grinned and gave her a small nudge as I drove. 

"Pretty good. Spending a lot of time with my uncles. They've been coming over every night for the past week."

Every night? I guess they're his friends so it's nothing to overthink. Besides, she told me they make a habit of mooching off of each other a lot when it comes to food, always cleaning out one another's fridges.

"You must have some good food in your fridge," I joked.

Soojin smacked my arm giggling and replied, "Good one but I don't think that's why this time. I think they can tell my appa is feeling a little down lately."

"Oh," I didn't know how else to respond. It's not like I don't care that he's upset and it's not like I don't know that there's a possibility that it's because of me. I care too much so its best to keep my answer short. I chose "Oh".

"Yeah, I noticed whenever he looks at his phone he gets upset." 

I went through the drive-thru of the smoothie place and ordered, ignoring her last comment. San's house was right around the corner so I was nervous about what awaited me when we got there. 

I saw Hongjoong standing outside by the parking area with his hands in his pockets. He must be waiting for Soojin.

Rolling down the passenger window, I pull over to let Soojin out and give my greetings to him.

"Hey, Hongjoong!" 

I saw a laugh escape his mouth and instead of saying hi, he got straight to the point. He leaned into the car window so that Soojin wasn't able to hear him. "You're playing games with my best friend and that's all you have to say to me? What is this? Playing hard to get or running away from your feelings?" He didn't look upset, just annoyed.

I knew he might get like that towards me since I'm giving San a hard time.

"You should be able to understand right? You had to get over him too." Hongjoong bit the inside of his cheek, unable to argue with me and looked away.

"Wooyoung. You think you can just pop back into his life one day after ghosting him? Who knows how long you'll need to _"get over"_ him? Dumb idea." He made a good point.

"What great idea do you have for me then if it's not distance?"

He grabbed my shoulder tightly. "TELL HIM."

Talk about dumb ideas. He's telling me to dig my own grave and do exactly what I tried to avoid in the first place. How about NO. 

"Sure I'll think about it," I rebutted sarcastically. 

"At least text him back." Hongjoong squeezed my shoulder in encouragement, before giving a small wave and taking Soojin inside.

As I drive home, I actually give some thought to sending him a text. When I parked my car I even picked up my phone and start typing one out.

 _"I just need space"_ Delete.

 _"You didn't do anything wrong but I just-"_ Delete.

 _"I don't hate you. In fact, I like you so m-"_ Delete!

Holy shit I actually texted that out to send to him! I've lost my mind! No not today. Blocking his number, I stuff my phone in my pocket. It's what's best. I should be strong now.

Now that I think about it, I can't be friends with him. Hongjoong's right about one thing. There's no telling how long it will take me to get over San. Probably never. I definitely can't watch him go on dates and then listen about them. I can't be just a good friend.

The thing is, I can't avoid Soojin and I don't want to. I care too much...way too much. I'll take care of her well and just become Soojin's school psychologist to him. That's all. 

Yes. This is for the best.


	22. Chapter 22

I try calling him one more time but his call goes straight to voicemail just like it has for the last few days. Did he seriously block me? That's it! I've had enough of this.

Exiting my car, now parked in front of the school, I stride in to find Wooyoung. As soon as I left work I decided I didn't want to drag this out any longer. Texting and calling someone won't fix anything. 

Loosening my tie, I knock on his door. Just walking in might make him more irritated with me. I hurry and fix my tie again when I hear his voice tell me to come in. I don't want to look sloppy. He might think I'm not taking him seriously. 

When I walk in, I walk straight to his desk, setting both hands on it and leaning over it towards Wooyoung who hasn't looked up from his work yet.

"San..." He notices me. Leaning back in his chair, he lets out a long breath "Please go home."

Go home? What the fuck is wrong with him.

"Just tell me what I did so I can do something about it! You at least owe me that. Stop treating me like I'm nobody to you!"

I mean, we hadn't known each other _that_ long but still.....

✥

** ~Wooyoung POV~ **

When he said that, it killed me inside. 

"You shouldn't waste your time on me San. Just think of me like I'm nobody to _you_ and don't come and find me again." My words were harsh and each word stabbed me in the heart but I'm doing this for him. 

His mouth was agape and his eyes seemed to get bigger and bigger with a look of utter helplessness. To him, it probably looks like I used him for free psychology lessons...but that was so far from the truth. I never wanted to hurt him.

"Don't feed me all of this bullshit Wooyoung! I tried to talk to you in my studio, tried to call you, and text you. Now I'm here and I'm not leaving!"

He goes from looking like a hurt puppy to a lawyer arguing a case, stabbing his index finger down on my desk while he made his points. I won't lie...his dominance turned me on a little.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE SO MUCH!" I spurt out suddenly, confused why his emotions seem so intense.

"Why?! Because I can't pretend to be fine if you're hurt because of me!" He was no longer leaning over my desk, but mildly pacing out of frustration. 

"WHY SAN? Why do you care if I hurt? You have other friends, better friends." I can't look at him anymore so I lean forward on my desk and put my head in my hands hoping he'll get tired of me soon.

"It's different with you." His voice got quiet and he seemed like he was searching for the right words to say next. 

I lifted my head out of my hands, curious now. His words sounded like they could mean so many things but I needed to know the truth of what he meant by them. 

His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration.

"I-I don't understand everything completely. None of it makes sense but I know I want you by my side. I just want you around me." 

His words sent a rush of euphoria through my body. Hearing him say those words made it hard to hold myself back.

✥

** ~San POV~ **

Wooyoung had a weird look in his eyes when I looked at him finally. His breathing was a little uneven.

"Wooyoung" I called his name just wanting him to say something.

At the sound of his name, Wooyoung walked over and stood in front of me, seemingly contemplating something. 

"Don't make me leave," I said thinking Wooyoung was getting ready to force me out of his office.

In a swift motion, Wooyoung abruptly pushed me against the wall and I thought he was angry before I heard the words coming from his mouth.

"You want me, don't you." His hands were pressed against my hips, holding me in place. His eyes staring into mine the whole time. It was hard for me to put his actions and words together in my mind. Not to mention, I felt too out of breath to answer him.

"I-I'm not sure-"

His eyes moved down slowly to my lips as I answered before he hungrily pressed his lips against mine. Wooyoung was kissing me right now. His hands were still pressing my hips into the wall and my hands had wrapped themselves around his wrists, holding on for dear life.

✥

** ~Wooyoung POV~ **

His lips were soft and fit together with mine just right. I didn't hold back at all, tasting every part of his lips. After throwing him against the wall and pouncing on him I had no idea what his reaction would be. I was too in the moment to think rationally about anything. 

I could tell his eyes were still open as I pressed our lips together. Obviously he was in shock but it crossed my mind that maybe he didn't want it. 

That was until I felt his eyelashes brush onto my face as he closed his eyes and tightened his grip around my wrists. That alone sent chills through my body, but not as much as his lips moving against mine. I took my time devouring his delicious lips, encouraging him to explore a little bit himself. I could feel him savoring each new feeling he experienced as he followed my movements.

Suddenly he turned his head and deepened our kiss and my breath caught in my throat from the instant pleasure I felt when he took control. He sucked on my bottom lip before he slid his tongue along the bottom. 

I had to pull away and catch my breath or I thought I might die right there. Every little thing he did made me lose my breath. When I slowly detached myself from his lips I felt my breathing was very heavy. My eyes were locked to his as soon as I opened them. They were heated and looked back at me needily. He was also breathing heavily enough that I could see his body moving against the wall. 

"I like you so much San." I removed my hands from his waist and slipped his hand into mine, tracing my thumb along his wrist.

"I'm confused." San's voice was barely audible but his eyes never left mine.

That was expected since he's obviously not like me, attracted to ONLY boys his whole entire life. But never in my life would I have thought that kissing Choi San could become reality so that left me feeling very optimistic. Among other things.

There was a sudden knock on my office door and without thinking, I yanked him forward so he flew past me back towards my desk. I could only imagine the reprimanding I would receive if I had been caught in a not so friendly position with the parent of a student.

One of my younger students walked through the door and I remembered I had a meeting with him scheduled at this time. But I got sidetracked...

"Joon! What do you think about getting some banana milk in the cafeteria? Then we can come back and talk hmm?" He nodded his head excitedly. "Go ahead and take a seat in one of the chairs in front of my office and I'll be right there." I smiled and ruffled his hair before he ran out.

When I turned around to face San I found him leaning nonchalantly up against my desk.

"I didn't really see you as being the rough type but I'm getting thrown around a lot by you today." San had his arms crossed and wore a tiny smirk on his face. I could feel myself blush a little at his words.

"You seem more comfortable. You thought about everything then?" 

San's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a look of timidness. He always likes to act as if he has no worries whatsoever. Tch! Whatever Choi San.

"Well..., I don't really know how or what to think right now." He put his hands awkwardly in his jacket pockets, looking down at the floor.

Wow. I didn't think he would be so honest in this kind of situation. I had expected him to be in denial about everything.

His phone rang and when he took it out to look at it, the name on his phone said "My Soojin." Looking down at it, he seemed overwhelmed. It wasn't all about him. He had to think about her too and I knew he wouldn't ever do anything that might cause stress for Soojin. 

I was hoping they could both feel happy though. 

Standing in front of him now, I grabbed his arm affectionately. "San," he looked up when he heard his name, "Let's talk tonight. We can meet somewhere and figure things out."

"I can't Wooyoung. Soojin doesn't like me being out late and that's probably why she's calling now," he looked down at his phone again.

"Ok, I'll come to your house then. Let's just talk this out." Soojin comes first of course but I don't think I could find it within myself to just walk away from him now. It didn't look like San wanted that either.

"Yes ok. I'll text you when Soojin goes to sleep ok?" 

San answered his phone, "My Soojin-ah! Mm I'm on my way. You got home ok?" He gave me one last look to confirm our agreement as he walked backwards towards the door and left. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Come over," I kept my text to Wooyoung short. 

For the rest of the day, I kept replaying the scene in Wooyoung's office, I can't believe _that_ happened. Nothing floating around in my head added up or made sense. 

I went to check on Soojin again to make sure she was asleep before Wooyoung showed up. She was drooling so the coast was clear. I ran and peeked out my front door into the hallway so I could sneak him in quickly. 

The hallway was chilly but it might be because I'm still a little wet from showering. I stood there in my black tank top and some pajama pants with my head peeked out the door waiting for Wooyoung. 

The elevator opened and there he was. When he looked at me it made my heart speed up again. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside and quickly to my room.

I sat down on the seat in front of my bed looking up at him. His hair looked so soft and he had on a fuzzy sweater that looked really good on him, cozy. I really had the urge to wrap my arms around him and cuddle him. "Wooyoung-ah," I started but didn't know what to say after that.

Wooyoung bent down in front of me and brushed his hand through my hair while looking at me sweetly. 

"I like you Wooyoung-ah." It came out suddenly and I couldn't deny that it was the truth. Everything just made sense as I looked at him right in front of me. The questions I had, answered just from his presence. 

Wooyoung's eyes widened slightly, shocked at my words but his gaze became very nurturing and he grabbed my hand.

"How do you want to do this? I'll take things as slowly as you want." Everything about him was so soothing and any worry that I had melted away. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my chest, finally giving in to my urges. 

I was right. He's snuggly and soft. His hair, skin, everything is so soft. 

We stayed like that for a while before he pulled away and stood up.

"I should get going before Soojin catches me right?" Wooyoung did his signature move of running his hand through his hair. 

I looked at the clock, hoping I could squeeze in a little more time with him but it was already 3:30 a.m. Wooyoung pulled me up off of my seat and hugged me one last time, whispering in my ear, "I really wish I didn't have to go."

When our eyes met after pulling away slightly, the way he looked at me made me melt. We were already so close together so nothing was stopping me. I brushed my lips up against his softly and felt the electricity go all the way down to my toes. 

"Just lay with me for like 10 minutes" I whispered against his lips and he nodded his head. We pulled apart slowly before I fell back onto my bed and spread my arms out for him to cuddle inside. We both had smiles plastered on our faces as he curled up beside me and I pulled my huge blanket over us. His arms were wrapped around my waist and his head was positioned in the crook of my neck so I could feel his soft breathing.

Holding onto him securely against me, I was so comfortable. My body slowly relaxed and I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

We fell asleep.

✥

As the sun started coming up it shone right into my room and annoyed me instantly, still half asleep. The warmth next to me made me feel nice though. I felt someone's face buried into my chest, probably hiding from the sun.

Shit. It's morning already? We're in trouble now. Rubbing my eyes, I sit up trying to not disturb him but he's clinging to me so tightly that when I sit up he comes up with me.

Leaning his head back so it's resting on my arm, he looks at me with squinted eyes. His face was pressed into me all night so his bangs were hanging down in his eyes almost covering them completely. 

"Yah don't moooooove. What time is it?" He laid his head back onto my chest.

"Wooyoung-ah the sun is rising as we speak." I feel the corners of my mouth creep up as I listen to his morning voice. How could these feelings have stayed hidden when they feel so strong now?

Wooyoung got out of bed dragging the blanket with him and brought it up over his head trying to stay warm as he shuffled around. "How about I just hide under the bed and sleep until the coast is clear," he suggested pulling the blanket around his face and falling back on the bed again, still half asleep.

I could definitely watch this every morning.

"I honestly don't think Soojin will suspect anything if you're here." I looked down at him next to me still smiling. How could a guy be this adorable? "If you want to change clothes, I just bought some new ones that I haven't worn yet Wooyoung-ah. But it might be weird for her if she found out you spent the night so can you just go outside and ring the doorbell?" Wait, that's not believable. He's got some serious bed head.

"...wait you look like you just rolled out of bed so take a shower first. We can just shower together and it'll look like only I took a shower, then just sneak out."

Wooyoung uncovered his face suddenly "You're comfortable with that?" I looked at him confused. "You won't feel weird being in there together?" He stressed the together part.

Naked. We'd be naked together. My friends and I have taken showers together before so I didn't even think anything of it. Wooyoung is different. 

"OH no no I'm definitely not ready for uh...I still need some time and we need to talk about stuff-"

Wooyoung wrapped his hand around my wrist. "I understand so don't be so jumpy. You've never been with a guy before so there's nothing wrong with feeling uncomfortable. And I'll answer all your questions when you have them." He smiled. "I'll just shower and leave it on for you and we can switch places like that."

I gave a thumbs up and gave him clothes so he could go shower. While he showered I had a lot of time to think.

What am I? I'm not gay because the only guy I like is Wooyoung. So.....just gay for Wooyoung. Cool. What about if I see his body....will I like it? Will it turn me on....? I took a deep breath. Let's just experience things first, SLOWLY, and not overthink Choi San. 

What was that! I stood up thinking I heard a knock on the bathroom door from the kitchen entrance. Soojin wouldn't be up yet so it must've been Wooyoung in the shower.

"Appa! Can I borrow your iPad? Mine died and I need to study for my test tomorrow." 

I high tailed it to the bathroom and opened the door quietly shutting it behind me. "It's on the nightstand Soojin-ah!" I locked both bathroom doors after I heard her run into my bedroom to grab the iPad. 

"Fuck, I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing," Wooyoung whispered through the shower curtain.

"You and I both." I took a breath of relief and sat down on the floor against the sink now that I was stuck in there, with Soojin being in my room.

I hear the shower curtains rustle and looked. Wooyoung had poked his head out with the shower curtain still covering his body. "So what now?" he asked, running a hand through his dripping hair. 

I just stared at the sight in front of me.

"San I'm done...ready to switch?" Wooyoung stared at me waiting for an answer before he gave up and grabbed the towel hanging on the shower door.

When the curtain started to swing open, I scooted on my butt so I was facing away from the shower, unready to witness the sight behind it.


	24. Chapter 24

Sitting patiently facing the door, I heard Wooyoung getting out of the shower so I buried my head in my arms to wait. 

Suddenly, I felt a towel land on my head, Wooyoung's towel. I could tell because it was a bit damp. If the towel was on me, that meant...yeah.

"Wooyoung-ahhh" I whine at his joking.

Wooyoung giggles at my reaction. "You seemed uncomfortable so I just wanted to help, you know, make sure you don't see anything you can't handle." 

"Yah!" I yell whispered. I went to lift the towel off my head but Wooyoung lifted it up a little, squatting down beside me.

"So is it ok if I watch? I'm not embarrassed," he whispered in my ear. I could hear the playful smile he had on his face through his voice. A shiver ran through my body.

Throwing off the towel, I hopped in the shower fully clothed, wanting to hide my burning cheeks and undress privately. 

"Choi San are you blushing?" his voice was right up against the shower curtain. 

When I heard his voice, I almost slipped as I pulled down my bottoms. "You idiot! Let me take a shower!" I whined, tossing my clothes out. 

Wooyoung laughed, "Fine, fine. Afraid I might spy on you?"

"Maybe," I couldn't help but grin. "I'm a work of art."

"Tch!" I heard him scoff and plop down to wait for me.

Quickly, I finished showering and grabbed my robe to throw on. When I stepped out I saw Wooyoung had his elbows on his knees, napping. I looked in the mirror and towel-dried my hair a little bit before adjusting the collar of my robe and giving a small smile in the mirror, my dimples showing deeply.

"You like to check yourself out don't you?" Wooyoung was watching me carefully and giggling at me again. Shit, he scared me.

Grabbing the hairdryer, I turned it on and made it look like I was about to dry his hair but blew it towards his face instead. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed against me to hide his face. He would be the death of me or at least the death of my cheek muscles.

In that position, I began _actually_ drying his hair. His arms stayed around me and he adjusted his head so his cheek lay against me instead of his whole face. I couldn't really dry his hair that well but it was comfortable so I didn't care.

As I dried his hair I caught myself smiling down at him and I figured now would be a good time to talk. I wanted to know what he was thinking and wanted to understand what was going on between us.

"What exactly are we doing now?"

He took his time answering, "Are you asking to date me or are you confused?" 

The confidence of his words caught me off guard, the way he talked so directly about what he was thinking. "I mean, I don't understand all of what I'm feeling yet but I want to figure it out...with you. I just need you to be patient with me....I'm not used to liking someone....not like this." I felt a drop of water from my hair drip down onto my face and wiped it away.

"San? Are you crying?" 

"NO. My hair is dripping dummy." Embarrassed, even though I never cried, I grabbed his head and started drying his hair again but he grabbed the hairdryer and stood up. With one hand he tugged me in by the collar of my robe, connecting our lips together, kissing me softly. A few more drops of water from my hair dripped down our faces onto our lips. 

Pulling away gently, he licked his lips and asked me officially, "Date me Choi San. Please."

The sentiment and sincerity in his voice made me feel warm, happy. I didn't know someone could make me feel like this. He cares.

"You're mine now Jung Wooyoung." I grinned cutely but meant every word I said.

Wooyoung, with a grin of his own, stripped the hairdryer out of my hands, which was still running, by the way, sat me down, and began drying my hair for me. "Take me," his response almost made me fall off the toilet seat but luckily he held me in place as he chuckled from my reaction. What a player. 

I almost fell asleep from him playing with my hair. Just as I felt myself nodding off I heard Soojin call for me.

"Appa! What's taking so long? Are you ok in there?" She sounded concerned.

"I'm okay baby, I'll be out in a second." I grab the hairdryer from Wooyoung and finish drying my hair before turning it off and turning to Wooyoung. "Ok, I'll go out and distract her and keep her in my room. You go sneak out the door, ring the bell and I'll let you in. Ok, GO!" I whispered to him before sliding myself back into my bedroom, making sure I don't open the door too much.

"Soojin-ah?" I see her laying on my bed with my iPad lying on her face. "Need help studying?" I sit down, taking the iPad and setting it next to me.

"I memorized everything but now I'm just bored." She sat up and her stomach grumbled.

"Let's eat first and then we'll figure out something fun to do. Deal?" I held out my hand for her to take. She grabbed it, jumping up and right then, the doorbell rang. 

Perfect timing.

"Uncle Hongjoong?" Soojin guessed and ran towards the door. I hoped she wouldn't be disappointed. I walked quickly behind her.

She opened the door and there stood Wooyoung looking perfect. My clothes looked better on him.

"Saem!" Soojin sounded...excited? All of a sudden they were doing some handshake. A secret handshake? What the hell? I didn't know when she told me she liked talking to him that they were _this_ close. God, they're cute.

"Hey, San how have you been?" He smiled cutely and the corners of my mouth also turned upward from his infectious smile.

"Good....good." My smile grew bigger and bigger. I cleared my throat knowing Soojin would pick up on weird behavior. "Have you eaten? We were just about to make breakfast."

"Oh really? I'll help!" Wooyoung frolicked his way into the kitchen with Soojin close behind him. You'd think he'd cooked in my kitchen before the way he was finding and setting everything out so quickly. I sat down at the kitchen counter and watched them. Soojin listened to Wooyoung telling her what he needed to make pancakes. She got out the pancake mix, blueberries, chocolate chips, whipped cream, etc. 

It was a happy sight.


	25. Chapter 25

They were delicious.

We all devoured the pancakes quickly and ended up in front of the tv watching the music shows that were on. We were lined up on the floor laying on our stomachs watching all of the newer artists. It was at Soojin's request to watch. She seemed to be in her previous mood again after we finished breakfast.

BTS came on and showcased their new song ON and we all sat up, eyes glued to the screen. It was such a bop and put me in a dancing mood. Out of the corner of my eye, because my eyes never left the screen, on one side, I saw Soojin trying to copy the moves and on the other side, I saw Wooyoung moving to the beat. 

"Wanna do some therapy?" I asked Soojin as soon as the song ended. She nodded her head quickly and we sprung up. I turned off the tv and picked up the remote for the stereo in the living room. Turning the volume up loud, I connected my phone and played the same song. 

Soojin and I have days when we like to turn up the music really loud and dance until we get tired. We call it therapy.

Wooyoung was surprised, to say the least. He had no idea what was going on but he caught on quickly. I was already dancing around the kitchen with Soojin, sliding across the wooden floor and she was doing the moves that she remembered. Wooyoung didn't take long to join in. He danced over to Soojin and they tried to outdo each other. The beat was addicting so we were all dancing our hearts out with BTS on repeat.

I think we had our dance party for about an hour and a half before we all ended up back in the living room draped on the couch. After turning the music off, I got some ice cream out and turned on a movie. We passed the ice cream tub around as we lazily lounged on the couch dipping our spoons in. Soojin laid against me and I was laid against Wooyoung. 

Being pressed up against him was making my insides feel all warm and fluttery. I ended up in this position after Soojin asked to lay against me but I didn't have anything to lean on, being in the middle if she laid on me. Wooyoung sneakily offered to "be my support". He might be a genius.

In the movie, the two leads were getting pretty intense. The guy had his hands around the girl's waist in a back hug and was whispering in her ear, telling her not to leave, wanting her to spend the night. The typical kdrama but I couldn't even focus because Wooyoung had started playing with my hair and moved his hands down to start tracing his fingers along my neck. I had no idea until now that my neck was so sensitive.

I looked down and Soojin had fallen asleep but that didn't mean I felt comfortable getting touchy-feely with Wooyoung while she was present and literally right there.

"Wooyoung-ah," I meant to say his name in a voice that told him to calm down but it came out breathy from the hormones I was experiencing. I could tell that it amped him up a little more because I felt something move beneath me. There's no mistaking what _that_ was. 

I had no idea how to handle this right now. Sitting up slowly, I was sure not to wake up Soojin as I laid her on the couch and covered her up. 

Grabbing Wooyoung's wrist, I led him to the kitchen and leaned against the counter looking at him. I made sure not to look anywhere near his bottom region in case what I felt just now was still present. "I-I can't...be like that with you when Soojin-ah is around," I whispered just in case.

Wooyoung smiled and looked down, "I'm sorry, I know, I just....," Wooyoung stepped closer to me to make sure I was the only one hearing him. "-you're so tempting to me." My breath caught in my throat and unable to stop myself, I checked him out. He was leaned up against the island in my kitchen across from me. He ran a hand through his hair and it fell back in place perfectly. His eyes were usually full of innocense but right now they were shining with something else. My eyes wandered down to his lips and I saw him lick his lips, reminding me how good they tasted. Eventually, my eyes went curiously down the whole of Wooyoung's body and my imagination went wild. Now I was the one licking my lips.

"Are you liking what you see Choi San?" Wooyoung grabs my shirt gently and reels me in so that I'm now pressing up against him. "You don't have to just look." He grabbed my hand and slid it around his waist.

I heard my front door unlock suddenly and knowing only Hongjoong has the code, I removed myself from Wooyoung not ready to explain things to my best friend yet. I at least wanted to have everything figured out in my own head first.

"Hongjoong?" Wooyoung asked, figuring out the situation quickly. 

Hongjoong walked around the corner quietly into the kitchen, noticing Soojin was asleep. "Hey San-i-" he pauses. "Wooyoung? You guys are cool now? I'm glad I don't have to watch San stare sadly at his phone anymore." Hongjoong says it nonchalantly.

"Hyung that mouth of yours is an issue." I grab some juice from the fridge and pour three glasses. Hopefully, that will keep his mouth busy. I slid a glass to Wooyoung, who was now sitting at the island.

"Yeah we're good now," Wooyoung answered his question simply. 

Over Wooyoung's shoulder, I saw Soojin get up so I started getting stuff out to make lunch. I figured she'd be hungry again by now. I planned on making ramen since that always sounded good to her and I knew now that Hongi was here, he would eat some too.

"I invited Yunho over and I think he invited Mingi so make sure you make enough." Hongjoong smiled sweetly at me.

"Yes sir," I responded sarcastically making Wooyoung chuckle subtlely.

"UNCLE HONGJOONG!" Soojin hops on his back and he catches her effortlessly, used to it by now.

"Soojin-ah he has to help me make food. Mingi and Yunho are coming too." Soojin and I exchange knowing looks.

"You better make a lot then," Soojin says what we're both thinking, making the three of us laugh.

"I'll help you." Wooyoung gets up and grabs the knife to start cutting up the green onions and garlic that I laid out.

Hongjoong rushes over, quickly putting Soojin down to reclaim his place as my helper. Making ramen together must be a sensitive thing for him. Hongjoong gently took the knife away as soon as he was about to start cutting and not so gently pushed him out of the kitchen. "I've got it covered Wooyoung-ah." He smiled but his eyes were sending a warning to Wooyoung.

"Yeah sure, I'll stay out of your way." Wooyoung found it funny, snickering as he sat back down.


	26. Chapter 26

The doorbell rang signifying that Yunho and Mingi were here. The ramyun was cooked to perfection and Wooyoung helped Soojin get the table ready.

When I opened the door they were both holding a shit ton of snacks. "When have you guys ever brought your own snacks?" I asked.

They mirrored a confused face back at me. "You seem better. We thought you'd still be in a mood," Mingi said and got nudged by Yunho. 

"We thought your favorite snacks would make you feel a little better," Yunho added.

"Thanks, guys but I'm just fine." I let them in and had them throw the snacks in the living room. "Hungry?" I asked but both of them smelled the ramyun from the kitchen and were running towards it before they even heard my question. 

"Oh hey Wooyoung I didn't know you were here," I heard Yunho say.

Wooyoung waved to him and Yunho introduced him to Mingi. They were all talking before I called everyone to the table to eat.

Everyone started slurping up the ramyun as soon as they sat down. 

Soojin's always been messy when she eats ramen and I saw Wooyoung keep wiping her mouth with a napkin for her and wiping off drops that got on the table. I tried to keep my expression neutral and not pay attention to him too much but seeing him do that made me feel so soft inside.

Soojin got up and went to the bathroom and as soon as she was out of earshot the guys talked freely.

"San-i," Yunho called me to get my attention. "Remember when you were talking about that girl you have a huge crush on?" he paused looking excited while my reaction was anything but excited. He has no idea that I had been talking about Wooyoung and now I have to explain the whole situation to Wooyoung to avoid confusion. 

"OOOOoo I know what you're talking about. She had him going crazy." Mingi added, raising his eyebrows at me. 

"Anyways," Yunho cut back in. "I know a girl that is really cool and I think you'd really like her since the girl you liked is the one that I assume made you so upset these last few days."

I think I just stared at him blankly for a good minute or two. 

In a flash, he was by my chair showing me pictures of this girl. "Look, see she's totally your type! She has a really cute personality too."

Mingi came over so he could check her out too. "Wow. San she's- damn. You have to admit she's super--just, wow." Mingi was looking at the phone intensely. 

"Why don't you go out with her Mingi? You're so in love you can't even make out a complete sentence about her." Hongjoong mimicked him and we all giggled. 

"He's either in love or just aroused but I'm betting more on the second one," Yunho added snickering.

"I can see you now, "Wow. You look- damn...nice to meet you--Damn." We all laughed as Mingi rolled his eyes at me.

Wooyoung was leaning over in his chair to see the pictures of the girl. Judging from his expression, he wasn't impressed. Maybe just annoyed.

"She's all yours Mingi." I pushed in my chair and started cleaning up the kitchen.

"San! Oooo come look at this picture, she's doing gymnastics! Think about what kind of moves she has!" Mingi yelled across the kitchen right as I heard the toilet flush. 

I ran and jumped on his back and smacked him over the head a few times. Soojin didn't need to hear shit like that.

"Yah!---Yahhhh--I was too loud--Ahh-Ow! I didn't mean to!!" Mingi started running around trying to get me off his back. By the time he got me off, we were both laughing really hard.

Soojin ran over and jumped on his back next. "Me too Uncle Mingi!"

✥

** ~Hongjoong POV~ **

Wooyoung must be having a difficult time, I thought to myself as I watched him throughout dinner. He was caring for Soojin sweetly and I guess he's good with kids but I think he was trying extra hard because of who's kid it was. And then when Yunho was showing San pictures of some girl it looked like Wooyoung was losing his patience. 

It made me wonder just how he had fixed things with San.

We were all hanging out in the living room now eating snacks and Wooyoung was, unsurprisingly, sitting by San. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, having gone through that pain before.

San was in a deep discussion with Yunho about work stuff so I grabbed Wooyoung and we went to the kitchen.

"So, what happened to your plan to avoid San?"

Wooyoung gave a small smile. "You know he's hard to say no to. I couldn't make him sad anymore."

This kid had it bad.

"Just don't kid yourself ok? I'm trying to save you from getting hurt. San has been straight his whole life and I don't want to see you waste your energy going after something you can never have." 

Wooyoung runs a hand through his hair and looks over at San who's tickling Soojin with Mingi now. As he looks at San, I can see just how much he's fallen for him. 

San looks up and catches Wooyoung looking at him and returns a dashing smile, showing off his deep dimples. Wooyoung looks back to me and finally responds to me. "I think I'll be ok but I'm glad you like me enough to worry so much about me." He squeezed my shoulder and went back to the living room with the others.

If San did like guys I bet Wooyoung would be his type. He's sweet and listens well, plus he is so _so_ good with kids. I consider Wooyoung my friend because of these things too. It'd be great if San returned his feelings. Too bad.

✥

** ~San POV~ **

Wooyoung came back and sat by me again after being in the kitchen with Hongjoon. I wondered what they were talking about alone in the kitchen. I hoped Wooyoung hadn't told him anything regarding us yet. It's hard to keep something so big from my best friend but I just need time.

The clock said it was almost 11 so that meant Soojin needed to go to bed. I walked with her to her room and covered her up, hugging and kissing her goodnight.

"Appa, I love you," Soojin said suddenly right as I switched off her lights. She was smiling cutely and I couldn't help myself. I climbed in her bed and squeezed her tightly, both of us giggling. "I love you more my Soojin-ah," I said and hugged her once more before going out so she could sleep.

When I came back out, all the guys were gathered in front of the tv watching one of our favorite movies. They were saying the lines out loud, having them memorized from watching it so many times.

Upon seeing me, Wooyoung got up and met me in the kitchen where I had gone to get some water. "San I gotta get home." He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together since we were hidden behind the island.

"You have to leave now?" I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice. I was hoping he would be the last to leave. 

Wooyoung brought his hand up and ruffled my hair jokingly. "I'll be back."

"Guys! Come watch! The good part's coming!" Mingi yelled from the living room, making Wooyoung and I distance ourselves. 

We walked back in where they were and I told them Wooyoung was leaving so they said their goodbyes. "I'm just gonna walk him out. Be right back." They barely responded, too engrossed in the movie.

I slipped on my shoes and went into the hallway, shutting the door behind me. As soon as I did, Wooyoung tackled me in a hug. 

Holding him in my arms, I pulled away to look at his face again. I had to tell everyone soon so I didn't feel so restrained. I couldn't get enough of this warm feeling.

"San what did they mean about the girl you had a crush on? I'm just curious.." 

Those idiots. I knew I'd have to explain myself. Of course, he'd be curious if my friends talk about me "liking someone else", even though he's that "girl" they talked about.

"Wooyoung-ah," I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "I was talking to them about _you_. My crush was on you--is on you." 

Wooyoung laughed at that, fully understanding the situation now. I pulled him to me again, feeling needy now that he was leaving. This time Wooyoung pulled away enough so he could connect our lips. 

We kept it short since we were in the hallway.

✥

** ~Hongjoong POV~ **

Wooyoung's phone was laying on the floor where he had been sitting. It must've fallen out of his pocket. Picking it up, I went to the front door to give it back to him but paused right as I was about to open it.

_"My crush was on you, is on you. Giggle giggle giggle"_

San's voice sounded so sincere and soft. Then there was Wooyoung who giggled like a schoolgirl. 

What the fuck was I hearing right now?

"Hey," Mingi was suddenly by my ear and almost blew my cover. 

"Yah be quiet!" I shushed him, trying to listen further. I had to be hearing this wrong.

"What's going on?" Mingi asked, apparently not getting the hint that we couldn't talk right now. I opened the door a crack to see if I could hear better but from what I could see I didn't need to hear anything to know what was going on. 

They- Wooyoung and San were kissing? 

Mingi had his head above mine and I quickly shut the door before we got caught spying. When I looked back at him both of our mouths were slightly agape as we were still taking in what we had just seen. 

"This stays between us. He'll tell us when he's ready so don't blow our cover." I instruct Mingi and he agrees. Heading back to the living room he sits and robotically eats some chips. Shocked.

I opened the door slowly, trying to make a bunch of noise so they knew I was coming and gave Wooyoung his phone before he left. They had no idea that they'd been caught. 

I couldn't help but wonder how long it would take him to tell me what exactly was going on.

But I better be the first one he tells.


	27. Chapter 27

After work on Monday, I rushed home since apparently my mom was coming for a visit. I got a text early in the afternoon from her that read:

_"My San-i I'll be in town for a short while. I know you'll be at work so I'll just let myself in. See you at home:)"_

Thanks for the heads up mom...

I stop at Soojin's school first to pick her up but get there early so I can see Wooyoung quickly. Once at the door to his office I knock twice.

"Come in." I hear his sweet voice call. He's looking over some papers with much concentration. He seemed stressed out. Walking behind his chair, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he instantly leaned into my touch.

"Choi San how did you know I needed you right now?" Wooyoung held onto my arms and let out a deep breath.

I buried my face in his neck and bit at his skin softly. I heard a noise leave his lips. 

"You're lips are the best feeling in the world." I could feel Wooyoung's heart beating quickly.

His words encouraged me to give him more. I left kisses along his jaw and slid my tongue along his sharp jawline until I got to his ear.

_BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The school bell sounds ruining the mood. 

"Are you free to hang out when I'm done?" Wooyoung asks after we pull away.

"My mom is at my house right now so I don't think I can." That phrase made me feel so childish. Kinda like, "my mom said I can't," that kind of feeling. 

"I've gotta go get Soojin but I'll let you know if something changes." I pushed myself off his desk where I had been half sitting half leaning. 

Wooyoung smiles and nods his head before giving me a peck on the cheek before I leave.

✥

Grandma's at our house?!" Soojin was overjoyed at the fact. 

It's not that I wasn't happy to see my mom....it's just, she always comes at the last minute and then complains if we have any plans that don't involve her. She likes to be the center of attention. 

I imagine she's probably lonely with my dad being away on business all the time. I haven't seen him since I was....19? After he heard my teen pregnancy story, he didn't really want too much to do with me. He at least sends gifts on Soojin's birthday and on holidays. He calls her sometimes too, so I'm ok as long as he's good to her.

I punched in the code to our apartment and prepared myself to hear how I need to clean up after myself or how I need to clean out my fridge since it's so full, all things I've heard before.

Soojin ran in and I heard the vacuum going. 

"Omma! We're home!"

After hearing me, she came around the corner with Soojin following. "San-i!!" She pinched my cheeks and held my face in her hands, taking in my face that she hadn't seen for at least a year.

"My baby you're so handsome. You look the same, just thin. Are you eating enough? Are you still having nightmares?" She pulled me to the couch to talk to her.

"Omma I'm really ok. It's from exercising." I eat a lot so I know for sure I'm healthy. I didn't want to get into the nightmares with her. I doubt those will ever go away completely. 

After trying about everything in the book, I came to that conclusion.

"I'll make sure to feed you a lot while I'm here." She smiled and continued. "There's something I wanted to talk with you about." I nod my head to show I'm listening. "Appa is coming home soon and he wants you to visit." She looked at me, trying to read my expression but I didn't feel anything, therefore my expression was blank.

"He wants me to visit him huh?" 

I think she could tell in my voice that I would find any excuse not to go. She put a hand on my knee. "I wish you two would give each other a chance."

I promised her I'd think about it and she switched topics. "Where's Hongjoong? That boy is always stuck to your side. San I'm almost positive that he's in love with you." 

Did everyone see it except for me?

"No, no omma, he's dating somebody but I haven't found out who yet."

"What about you? You haven't brought any weird women around Soojin, right?" She's a genius when it comes to switching topics. 

"No omma!" I looked for Soojin, wondering why she was speaking so comfortably. Soojin was sitting at the dining table doing homework with her headphones on. My mom's doing I assume.

I heard my front door open and there he was. 

"My Hongjoong!! You need to call your mother. What is wrong with you boys that you don't call us? You have enough time to get a new boyfriend but don't have time to call your mother?" 

Hongjoong shoots me a look. Yep, I shouldn't have told her.

✥

My mom made dinner for everybody and now Hongjoong and I were both in my bathroom shitting it all out. Whenever my mom makes anything with meat it's always so greasy and has a tendency to cause diarrhea but nobody would ever tell her that.

"Hongi that stinks so bad...," I held my stomach while I waited for him to finish. 

"San it burns!" Hongjoong was doubled over with his eyes squeezed shut, suffering.

I felt my own stomach grumbling, wanting to empty itself out. 

"Hongjoong!! Save me!" I choked out desperately, worried I was at risk of going in my pants. "This is my bathroom so why did you go first!?"

"The early bird gets the worm..," Hongjoong blurted out, not really paying me too much attention. 

"I don't think that saying applies to this situation....and it just sounds fucking gross to use it now. What's wrong with you?" 

"I think you know what's wrong with me you idiot," Hongjoong barked out.

I would've used Soojin's bathroom, but my mom decided to take a shower in there... I thought she'd never get out. I even sent Soojin to check on her, worried she fell or something, but Soojin reported she was singing loudly so she's fine.

Hongjoong straightened up on the toilet and smiled in relief before flushing the toilet finally. I shoved him off the toilet, throwing my pants down and letting everything flow out. Thank god.

"Your crush on me is definitely gone now, right?" I joked.

We both broke into a fit of laughter.

After we both calmed down a little bit, Hongjoong looked like he had something important he wanted to say.

"Are you curious about who I'm dating?" He sat across from me on the floor.

"Yeah but you wanna talk about this now? And do you have to sit there? God Hongi. We're surrounded by the smell of shit _and_ the sound of it." I'm not sure I can even fully listen to him right now since I'm more focused on getting my mom's cooking out of me.

Hongjoong giggled and agreed. "But I think you'll be shocked."


	28. Chapter 28

"Yunho?! Jeong Yunho!!? My Yunho?" 

Hongjoong brought up the conversation from last night while we were sitting and waiting for my mom and Soojin in the park. They had just gone to buy drinks and he chose to spring the news on me that the guy he's been dating for months now is Yunho.

Hongjoong smiled devilishly. "No, my Yunho."

"When? He's gay?" I tried to think back of any signs that I'd seen but Yunho didn't really seem interested in anyone at all, being more comfortable by himself.

"Hell yeah, he is," Hongjoong wiggled his eyebrows at me before adding "for me, he is _very_ gay."

I rolled my eyes and punched him softly in the arm. I saw my mom and Soojin walking back towards us and cut the conversation off. 

"San-i your father just called. His plane flies in on Friday night. He would like you to pick him up at the airport." My mom smiled nervously, knowing that my father asking me to pick him up was a poor effort of reconciling. 

That was only four days away. My own phone rang, relieving me from responding but when I saw who was calling, I definitely didn't feel any sense of relief at all. 

Yang Jae-il. The only reason I could think of for him to be calling me is to confront me about going on a date with his fiancé. 

I mean, seriously. There weren't any pictures of them together in the apartment or any other signs so how could I have known? Plus, he's like my dad's age so...

There's maybe a 1% chance of him believing I'm innocent and that means there's a 99% chance he might tarnish my career. All because of that conniving police officer bitch or in kinder terms, his fiancé. 

I answered. "Mr. Yang it's such a surprise to hear from you!"

"Mr. Yang? Sounds fancy-" my mom commented, being obnoxiously LOUD. I waved my hand at her to quiet down and hurried away, knowing my mom would do anything but quiet down. In fact, I saw she was ready to lecture me for trying to tell her what to do.

"San! Yes, it's been a while! I'm calling to see if you'd be interested in accompanying me abroad to attend a lecture." His voice sounds normal. "The speaker is a famously known psychologist in New Zealand. He's heard about you and wants to meet you."

He's inviting me on a trip? It sounds like a nice opportunity but I'm not sure.

"It's a 4-day trip." Oh, maybe an escape from my father? "If you choose to come, it's already paid for, flight and everything, first-class of course." He rambled on and I was about to turn him down. "You can bring a plus one if you'd like," he added.

Wait! I can bring someone? Wooyoung would kill for an opportunity like this. I have to take Wooyoung. 

"Yes, I'm definitely interested! When do we leave?" 

We were leaving tomorrow night so he hung up quickly after that to finish packing. I had to let Wooyoung know so he could pack too. This gives me a reason to go see him. 

✥

I called Wooyoung's phone as I stood outside the door of his apartment at 7'o clock at night. My mom took Soojin to the movies so I had some free time. Wooyoung wasn't picking up though and it was already my fourth try. 

I rang the doorbell 3 times and waited. I heard sudden movement inside, like running and then some banging around.

The door opened and there stood Wooyoung with pajama pants on and a robe only half tied. It was hanging off his shoulder slightly like he had rushed to put it on. The best part, though, was the cat headband he was wearing that pulled his hair away from his face. 

"San! I was in the shower and I was about to wash my face- I left my phone on my bed. How did you find my apartment?" He spoke quickly with a cute surprised expression on his face.

"Hongjoong gave it to me. He said he came here once?" Wooyoung said a silent oh and pulled me in, not elaborating. I figured it was around the time they had spied on me together.

He led me into his living room and rushed to the kitchen saying he would make tea. His apartment had a comfortable feel to it and looked tasteful. It was on the smaller side but the interior made it look pretty spacious.

He rushed back in carrying the tea and I helped him set it down on the table/cushion.

"Wooyoung-ah I want you to go on a trip with me." 

Wooyoung had sat down and was stirring the tea before his head snapped in my direction. "A trip? Suddenly? Together?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him to sit in between my legs. "It's a business trip but I'm allowed to bring a plus one. Go with me." I whispered the last part in his ear and I felt him shiver.

I looked down and noticed that his exposed shoulder was slightly red. Sliding my hand along his shoulder, I guided the rest of the fabric so it slid down further to get a complete look. "Why is your shoulder so red?"

His body tensed up and I heard a shaky breath leave his lips before he answered. "I-I uh when I heard the doorbell I hurried because I knew i-it was you and I was putting my robe on and ran into the wall- my shoulder hit the wall." 

As he was talking, I was still running my hand along his shoulder, enjoying the reactions I was getting from him. "But you're ok?" I playfully slid the other side down so both of his shoulders were uncovered now. I felt my pants get tighter at the sight in front of me. I didn't realize it would make me that excited.

"Fuck San what are you trying to do?" Wooyoung craned his neck and looked at me, his eyes lidded as he pressed himself closer against my growing member. I didn't realize what I'd gotten myself into. My pants were completely unbreathable. A low groan escaped my lips.

Forgetting his question, I began running my lips delicately along his skin before I couldn't control myself anymore and attached them to his soft skin more aggressively. I sucked at his skin needily, licking every ounce of exposed skin. I found a sensitive spot on his neck and worked my tongue over it repeatedly, listening to Wooyoung's breathing become increasingly uneven. At every movement of my tongue, I heard him hum in response and felt him move against me. My pants were dangerously tight now.

Feeling the growing problem, Wooyoung twisted himself around so he was straddling me and pressed his lips onto mine, pinning me back against his couch. Biting my lip, he pulled away and kissed me once more on the lips before trailing them to my ear. "I'll go with you." Wooyoung suddenly answered not caring where we were going or what for, just agreeing before tracing his tongue on the outer rim of my ear and continuing down my neck. 

His lips set my skin on fire and sent euphoria through my entire body. My eyes had closed unknowingly as I focused only on his touches.

"Is this too much for you?" Wooyoung said in between the kisses he was leaving on my neck. He had slipped his fingers beneath my shirt so they were rubbing along my hips and eventually slid them in along the sides of my waistband.

"This feels amazing Wooyoung-ah," I said in pure bliss. 

My words set Wooyoung into motion as he yanked me up from the couch by my pants, his fingers still hooked inside. We were now standing tightly together, lips slightly touching.

"Still ok?" Wooyoung kissed at my bottom lip, his eyes locked on mine the entire time.


	29. Chapter 29

_"Is this too much for you?" Wooyoung said in between the kisses he was leaving on my neck. He had slipped his fingers beneath my shirt so they were rubbing along my hips and eventually slid them in along the sides of my waistband._

_"This feels amazing Wooyoung-ah," I said in pure bliss._

_My words set Wooyoung into motion as he yanked me up from the couch by my pants, his fingers still hooked inside. We were know standing tightly together, lips slightly touching._

_"Still ok?" Wooyoung kissed at my bottom lip, his eyes locked on mine the entire time._

✥

"Uh-huh" I breathed out and after he had the green light, he abruptly ripped down my pants taking my underwear with them. I didn't even have time to react before he tackled me back onto his couch with his lips on mine again. 

He sucked on my bottom lip and gained access to slide his tongue in. Our tongues met and wrestled with each other for dominance until I let him take complete control of me. 

He had me completely entranced, so much that I completely forgot about my pants being around my ankles. That was until I felt a hand wrap around my hard-on and begin moving slowly. 

His thumb rubbed over the head of my throbbing member and I let my head fall back as I gasped, feeling instant pleasure.

Now that our lips were unattached, Wooyoung dropped down on his knees in front of me. His eyes widened when he got a look and he licked his lips. I almost came undone from just that. His hand was working up and down quickly now. 

"Ah, Wooyoung-ah" I could already feel the release in my stomach ready to be freed. 

I felt him take his hand away and whimpered at the loss of his touch. Looking down, I saw Wooyoung was watching me but as soon as we made eye contact he slid his tongue up my shaft slowly and swirled it around the top, making me tremble. I couldn't stop watching him as he licked away the pre-cum making it look like the tastiest thing in the world, his hands finding their way up my thighs and gripping onto them.

I wanted to put my hands in his hair but his headband was in my way so I ripped it off. His hair fell forward into his eyes making him look extra sexy but I brushed it back with my fingers and gripped it tightly. At my sudden grip, I heard him grunt and the vibrations from his mouth felt like heaven. He glided his tongue across the head and slowly took me in deeper and deeper until I was ready to burst.

"Mmm! Woo-Wooyoung-ah I'm-ah....fuck" I saw fireworks, my eyes squeezed shut from my intense orgasm. I opened them as the last shots fired out onto Wooyoungs face. With my hands still in his hair, he looked at me breathlessly with my cum dripping from his chin. 

Seeing him like that made me instantly hard again.

✥

"So we leave tomorrow?" We had cleaned ourselves up and were sitting on his couch again drinking the now cold tea. I was giving him details now. 

Although we were cleaned up, his headband was still laying in the corner of the room and his hair was a mess. He looked insanely hot.

"Yeah, we have to be at the airport at 5:30." Wooyoung looked less than pleased with the early takeoff but I think his emotions were, partially, because he was exhausted from working so hard on me.

"San you should get home then," he suddenly sat up looking at the clock and rushed me to the door. "I didn't mean to keep you so late," he added now standing with me by the door.

"Staying late was fun though." Wooyoung laughed at my response and nudged me out the door.

"Go home and sleep." Wooyoung ruffled my hair and sent me on my way.

✥

** ~Next Morning~ **

When I woke up and rolled out of bed I just felt...not good. 

Nightmares are normal for me now, but last night just left me feeling sick to my stomach, unable to forget. It was one of those dreams that you wake up from and fall asleep again just to have the same recurring dream over and over again. I barely slept at all.

Even though I felt barely awake from my sleeplessness, I had to go pick up Wooyoung and go to the airport. I'll just try to sleep on the plane.

I quickly left for Wooyoung's apartment after saying bye to Soojin and my mom.

Wooyoung came running out as soon as I pulled up, effortlessly dragging out his suitcase. The light from the rising sun shone on him as he made his way over wearing a flowy button-down and some tight-fitting jeans. I couldn't really appreciate it as much as I wanted to, trying to fight off the headache that was beginning to make my head pound.

"Did you not sleep well?" Wooyoung picks up immediately that I'm not at my best. I just shake my head, not wanting to go into details. He laces his fingers in mine and doesn't ask anything else. Exactly what I needed.

When we got to the airport I wheeled both of our luggage in and we were met by a group of security to lead us to our private flight. 

When he told me, first-class, I guess he meant his own plane. 

Wooyoung was enjoying every moment of being escorted. He whispered in my ear that he felt like a celebrity and even though I still felt like crap I couldn't fight the smile that made its way onto my lips. 

We were led onto the plane and it really did feel like we were famous. The interior of the plane was pure luxury. I've flown on a plane first-class before but it was nothing like this. This guy was really living his best life. 

We were led to our own private room on the jet and Wooyoung and I shared a glance as soon as we laid our eyes on it. The sleek leather interior, the HD tv, we were both in awe. I don't travel enough to need a private jet but after being in one and seeing Wooyoung's reaction it really made me want one.

Security left us in our room and I immediately plopped down onto the sofa, laying down with my arm covering my eyes.

"Are you feeling really sick?" Wooyoung came over and moved my arm, putting his hand on my face to check my temperature. I turned my head more, leaning into his touch.

"Not physically" 

Wooyoung looked at me confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not physically sick" _Just have a lot of trauma..._

He didn't ask about what I meant, just moved my head onto his lap and covered my eyes to block the light. I felt safe and protected but still every time I closed my eyes I saw the same pictures, relived the same scenes and I could never get used to it no matter how many times I had seen it.

I think my eyes were closed for about 2 minutes before there was a knock at the door.


	30. Chapter 30

We sat up into a proper position before the door opened revealing Yang Jae-il followed by his fiancé. _Well, this trip officially blows._

"San! I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Jae-il said.

I stood and we met in a half hug, while I saw behind him Hayun looked quite nervous, looking back and forth between Wooyoung and me. 

After he and Wooyoung introduced each other, he grabbed Hayun's hand pulling her forward, since she had been awkwardly standing in the corner. 

"This is my soon to be wife, Hayun." 

Wooyoung couldn't hide the surprise on his face. I guess he didn't notice her until now. I never got to tell him what happened that day so he knew absolutely nothing.

"It's so great to meet you Wooyoung," she shook his hand. I watched his expression closely, wondering what his reaction would be.

"You look so familiar Hayun--doesn't she look familiar San?" My Wooyoung-ie is such a smart-ass.

I held back a smirk as I tried to look confused.

Wooyoung snapped his fingers like he suddenly had the answer. "You're a police officer, right? That must be it!"

Hayun visibly let out the breath she had been holding in. She looked pathetic as she just simply nodded. 

They both took their leave soon after that into their own room but planned to come back so we could eat and have drinks later. Wooyoung rolled his eyes and sat down next to me on the sofa now that they were gone. I made sure to fill him in on everything to make sure he didn't have any wrong assumptions. From the beginning to the end.

"--I got out of there as soon as I found out they were together," I finished.

Wooyoung played with my hair as he answered me. "I had no doubts about that. I know who you are. You aren't like that bitch." We both laughed at that.

"You made her so nervous," I said resulting in more laughter. 

"I'm for sure now that she's the one that pickpocketed you," Wooyoung said seriously. "She even called your name as she fucked her own man. Maybe she'd been watching you and had it all planned out-"

I grabbed Wooyoung and put my hand over his mouth, "You have a dangerous imagination." I felt Wooyoung smile underneath my palm before he grabbed and held my hand up to his mouth and licked up one of my fingers. 

"You have no idea how dangerous my imagination is," Wooyoung smirked before pulling me up and leading me to the table where some alcohol sat. I would've let him take me anywhere after that. He poured us each a glass and we did cheers before knocking them back.

"Why?" I questioned, wondering why we were suddenly drinking. 

Wooyoung answered as he refilled our glasses. "We're both gonna need something other than will power to withstand being anywhere near that insect of a woman." He handed me my glass and agreeing with him I drank up quickly.

He stopped after two but I kept going.

Wooyoung pulled me over to watch tv as I held a newly poured shot. I leaned my head on his shoulder and felt myself drifting off. He moved my head onto his lap before he began playing with my hair.

I sat back up and drank the shot I poured and fell back into his lap. I heard myself mumbling something but I was almost completely blacked out so nothing resonated with me. 

A drop of alcohol escaped my lips and rolled down my chin. I barely noticed it though.

Behind my closed eyelids I saw her again. 

Nana was standing in the kitchen gripping onto a knife with white knuckles, the edge of the knife already sliced into one of her wrists and ready to slice the other one. I saw myself run over in an effort to protect the person I loved. 

In desperation, I wrapped my hands around the blade to keep her from further hurting herself and felt the stinging of the knife cutting into my palms and the warm streams of blood running down my arms as I wrestled it away from her. 

The floor was littered in drops of blood from her wrist and my hands. The sleeves of my white shirt were also stained with red. 

She screamed at me now. "WHY?" over and over and over again. With blood still streaming from the cuts in my hand, I grabbed her and a blanket off the back of the couch, ripping it apart so I could wrap it around her bleeding wrist. 

She just stood limp while I tried to stop the bleeding before her words sliced through the silence. "You piece of trash. You don't need me but you keep me here so you don't have to take care of Soojin all by yourself." Her voice rose with each word and her eyes were stone when I looked into them. "You're irresponsible...SELFISH...YOU'RE A FAILURE SAN! AS A FATHER, AS A MAN, AND AS A SON......" Her voice became a whisper, "-a disappointment," and she dropped her gaze to my bleeding hands before she tugged her arm away and pushed me back.

Frustrated and hopeless, tears roll down my cheeks, my hands stinging and wet with fresh blood. On the ground lay the bloody torn up blanket and I realized it was a blanket that my mom had made herself and given to me as a present.

I wiped the tears away, forgetting about the blood on my hands, trying to be strong. 

Running my hands under the water at the kitchen sink I could see clearly each slice on my hand. They were pretty deep but not enough for stitches so I bandaged them up and put on an oversized shirt with long sleeves to hide from Soojin. Luckily I had dropped her off at Hongjoongs before I came home since our home is frequently a place of disaster. 

The scene changed to later that night.

Now I was in bed with Nana laying next to me, both of us clean of blood. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep before I had a dream that I was drowning and I couldn't catch my breath. The lack of oxygen caused pressure in my head and made my head pound. 

It wasn't a dream.

I opened my eyes and she loomed above me pressing on my throat with all of the strength she had. Grabbing her arms, I threw them away from me and caught my breath. Then I felt a punch and tasted blood. My lip was split. Still trying to catch my breath, I let her beat me until she wore herself out.

Someday things would be better...right?

The same pictures played repeatedly in my head in the midst of my blackout and then when I passed out until eventually, Wooyoung shook me awake.  
  
  



	31. Chapter 31

** ~Wooyoung POV~ **

San's overall vibe this morning should've told me alcohol wasn't a great idea. 

He held onto the bottle tightly when I went to put it away and smiled shyly up at me, already sitting down to pour another shot. I wasn't about to argue with him but I worried nonetheless. 

I kept stealing glances over at him while I sat on the sofa and watched tv until I noticed him talking to the chair across from him and, without a word, pulled him in to sit with me on the sofa. His lack of tolerance is no joke...

Laying him down so his head was in my lap, I thought he was exhausted enough to sleep it off but he popped back up suddenly and drank the last shot he had poured before falling back on my lap, his head hitting a certain area that about crippled me. FUCK.....so painful. 

"Woo....wanna forrr--gt" 

San was trying to talk to me in the midst of swallowing the drink and some rolled down his chin. Before it dripped on his clothes, I wiped it away with my thumb and was shocked by the words that came from him as I did. 

"Blood....too much..bleeding...."

I picked up both of his arms to check him over to see if he cut himself and checked his face over but found nothing, definitely no blood. What was that supposed to mean? It didn't sound like just drunk gibberish. 

"San are you hu-"

"Mmmm!" he let out a sound like he was hurting making me jump up and check him over again. "Hurts......everything hurts," he pounded his fist where his heart was but then held his hands up like there was something wrong with them.

What's going on? I sat crouched down in front of him just waiting and watching what he'd do next. 

"I'm not a failure....not a disappointment....am I?" he sat up, his eyes still closed and leaned forward on the sofa, covering his ears firmly with his hands.

I brushed some hair out of his face before bringing his hands down and cupping his face in my hands. "You're not San...you could never be..."

It was almost like he was having a bad dream but the more I thought about it, I remembered Hongjoong talking about some type of trauma he has. San was quiet now but his expressions looked pained. I sat back down on the couch and pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around him and holding him. He lay there for a while and I was sure he'd fallen asleep but soon he was sitting up again and this time I got more details.

"Ah hurts...." 

"San what's happening?" I watched him as his face was painted with a mixture of sadness and torture. 

"She's in pain....doesn't want to be alone. Hitting me.....choking me....after she's done she'll be happy so I can take it. I can take it...... I can.."

My eyes welled up with tears. What? Did someone beat him?? Fuck.

"Who?" As I asked I already had an idea of who it would be.

He finally opened his eyes but he looked like he couldn't even see me. He was seeing something else, probably his torturous past.

"The person I loved, Soojin's omma.....she wanted to die.....because of me..." He just stared at the wall behind me before looking down at his lap and laughing. "I deserve everything. It's haunting me.....she just keeps getting hurt again and again. What about Soojin...and...you? Will I let you down too?

I opened my mouth to answer him and tell him how wrong he is, how sometimes life can't be controlled. Not that me saying that would fix anything. 

Before I could, he fell over and lay on the sofa passed out....and his sleep didn't look peaceful. He laid there like that for about an hour while I sat and let my mind wander, watching him worriedly, wanting to strip all of his demons away.

His hand suddenly gripped onto my wrist and his head was shaking back and forth as his breathing got more intense by the second. 

That's it.

I crawled on top of him and shook him until he finally jolted awake. He pulled me down with him and held me close. His body was shivering in fear as his chest harshly moved up and down.

"Wooyoung you have no idea how nice it is to wake up seeing your face," he forced a laugh out, pretending nothing was wrong. I pulled away enough to press my lips onto his letting a tear stream down my face. He kissed me back fiercely until he must've noticed my tear, pulling away quickly.

"Wooyoung-ah?" his face was full of concern as he looked up at me. 

How would he react if I brought everything up while he was sober? Or sobering up? I guess we'll find out. I won't pretend nothing happened.

✥

Surprisingly, he didn't react at all like I thought he would. Yeah, he was embarrassed about the way I found out about his past but he was open about it, explaining everything clearly and matter of factly. His past was his past but every word that left his mouth stunned me.

"I'm just a little broken because of it...I have nightmares occasionally and the...uh accident that kil-," San began to say but stopped unable to finish. "-I can't be around accidents," he finished simply getting the point across.

"You know you don't have to tell me everything," I was afraid he felt like he owed an explanation to me.

He rested his hand on the top of my head and gently played with my hair. "Talking to you and sharing things with you is making me feel better." 

His words were nice to hear.

All I could do was sit there and think about everything he had to endure and how it made him all the more impressive. 

The greatest people never give themselves enough credit. 

He's blaming himself for getting her pregnant and ruining her life but he gave her a better life than she would've had without him. She had _Choi San's baby_ , the baby turned out to be an amazing and beautiful girl, and when she became unstable San prioritized her and their baby over everything. When he was a _teenager!_ Who has that much compassion as a teenage boy? Choi San did. She was too sick to appreciate it, that's all. 

But I'm more than happy to appreciate him in her place. 

"Stop thinking so deeply about stuff and let's get ready for dinner," San snapped me out of my daze, a small smile on his face, before standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

I almost forgot we had to have dinner with another unstable woman.


	32. Chapter 32

After being checked out multiple times by Hayun during dinner, I was relieved when the plane landed so Wooyoung and I could escape. Wooyoung noticed her wandering eyes too and did his best to keep cool but I noticed his leg bouncing angrily underneath the table for most of the dinner. 

We were both completely over it. She's so shameless.

As we exited the plane I held onto his hand tightly, the others slightly ahead of us. When we go back I want to tell my friends so I have the freedom to do this more. 

I found myself wanting to be close to him more and more these days. 

Seeing this new place and exploring with him would be memorable for sure. I watched him as he looked out the window on our way to the hotel and was hardly paying any attention to what Jae-il was saying to me, something about our hotel rooms. 

"-so our rooms will be kind of close. Hopefully, you don't hear anything you shouldn't," he laughed making a joke about his sex life. It was painful to listen to, especially since his woman would rather be in bed with me. I'm thinking that's why Wooyoung chose to focus his attention out the window.

Once at the hotel, we parted ways and Wooyoung and I found our way to the room that we would stay in for the night.

The hotel we were staying in was located right on the ocean so when we walked inside the first thing we saw was the breathtaking ocean view through the clear glass window that covered one wall. There were two beds that faced directly towards the window and it set a certain mood. Although _two_ beds killed it a little. Wooyoung, I could tell, felt it too and we both kind of cleared our throats and started unpacking.

"So which bed do you want?" Wooyoung asked suddenly. I just shrugged my shoulders and chose one, not making it obvious that I was disappointed about the bed situation. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 9:30 so I figured I should just go to sleep early since we had to wake up early.

Wooyoung was taking pictures of the view outside and I secretly watched him for a moment before showering. 

I noticed it had gotten darker when I came out of the bathroom and saw Wooyoung curled up on his bed with matching pajamas on and his hair fluffy like the wind had blown through it. He must've gone outside to watch the water.

Sliding under the covers in my own bed, I felt instantly hot so I removed my pants first and then still feeling hot took off my shirt so I lay there only in my boxers. Feeling comfortable now, I started to fall asleep but I felt the covers lift up and the mattress press down from the new weight as Wooyoung climbed in bed with me.

"You didn't say goodnight to me," Wooyoung pouted, sounding like he hadn't been asleep at all. I turned towards him, the covers held tightly against me since I was half-naked. "Do you make a habit of pretending to be asleep?"

Wooyoung let out a laugh and pressed himself closer to me, wrapping his legs around me to spoon me. I couldn't hide from him after that... He lifted up the covers and looked underneath before he slid his hands down my chest. "Are you only wearing your underwear?"

"Uh yeah..." The blanket was pulled down lower and only covered my waist now. Wooyoung towered over me now with his legs still wrapped around me.

"Fuck..." Wooyoung breathed out as he stared me up and down looking like he wanted me. 

We went at each other like animals, our lips drawn together like magnets, exploring each other's mouths wildly. His hands made their way to my torso as he climbed on top of me further, straddling me. Sitting up, I pulled him closer and moved my hands down to squeeze his perfectly round ass. "Ah...San," he moaned softly into my mouth. 

My dick twitched and I craved more. I trailed kisses along his jaw as I unbuttoned his top, unable to resist biting a few places to hear him whimper in pleasure. Getting my hands on the last button, I threw open his pajama top and licked a stripe up his now bare chest, making him squirm, wanting more. It was electrifying.

"San I--I'm so fu--fucking ready ah--so hard for you mmmm" Wooyoung could barely speak as he grinded his hips against me, his breathing getting faster just like his thrusts. 

My tongue swirled around one of his nipples now and I pressed my tongue down harder, gently flicking to see how crazy I could make him before I switched to the other one and did the same. His moans were becoming higher and I could hear the desperation in them. 

I could feel my precum leaking and soon Wooyoung had his hand there, palming me through my underwear. 

"Woo--Wooyoung-ah I n-need more uhh--uhn," my own voice came out sounding ragged and out of breath. 

He started moving his hand faster and I rested my head on his shoulder, my lips on his neck, unable to control my heavy breathing. I slipped my hands down the back of his pants and gripped his ass as I marked his neck up nicely. 

I could tell Wooyoung was trying to hold back for me so I took control and tackled him back onto the bed and was ready to strip him out of the rest of his clothes but heard someone knock at our door before trying to unlock it.

"Fuuuuuuck--right now--really?" Wooyoung whined as he found and grabbed his clothes before getting up quickly, heading to the bathroom and shutting the door to get himself put together. 

Who the fuck is trying to visit this late at night? I fixed the covers on the bed and threw my pants on just in time before the door swung open. Who would have a key card to my room? That's unsettling. 

Of fucking course it was Hayun.

"Are you drunk or just out of your mind?" I grabbed my shirt to put on, feeling gross with her scanning my body the way she was. She yanked it away from me and threw it out the door before shutting it.

"You're exciting, more than my fiancé will ever be... San you liked me when we met. I know you think I'm pretty so let's have fun and it can be our secret...deal?"

Wooyoung came out then, thankfully, looking livid, unable to reach his orgasm and now having to deal with this crazy bitch. She ruins everything.

"Alright, how dense are you?" Wooyoung scoffed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, getting impatient, "L-E-A-V-E right now or you'll regret it. I'm not playing." His tone was low and scary, full of fire.

Damn, he's so hot.

"Wooyoung this is none of your business," she shot back and I was worried for her. 

Wooyoung strode towards her and......past her out the door? What the fuck? Where was he going, leaving me here like this?

**~Wooyoung POV~**

I kicked at the door, my arms crossed, and waited for that idiot to open it.

"Wooyoung?" It was evident Jae-il had been sleeping or maybe drugged. Who knows what that bitch was capable of?

"Get your cheater fiancé away from my man," I said, not wasting any time. "Man up and get her out of our room this fucking instant!"

It would be an understatement to say he was shocked. I thought he was close to having a stroke considering he might be old enough to have one. 

"WH-wha--what?" he stuttered out and I didn't have time for this.


	33. Chapter 33

Why in the world would he leave me here?! 

Hayun was spouting out nonsense, trying to get her hands on me but my eyes were locked on the door, ignoring her and wondering about Wooyoung. I couldn't lock her out of our room since she somehow had a key card to get in and I really didn't want her racing down the hall after me, waking up people in other rooms if I went to find Wooyoung.

"San,-" she grabbed my shoulders and shook me to get my attention, "-let's take advantage of the fact that we're all alone!"

Rolling my eyes, I got my hands on a small blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders, covering myself up with any means possible. It wasn't hard to read her mind just by looking at the expressions on her face. She watched me like a predator and I knew exactly what she was picturing as she did. 

Nope. Not interested.

"If it's about my fiancé just disregard him. He knows he can't satisfy me but YOU- just by looking at you I can tell you're fun," she sat down on the bed and grabbed my wrist. Her desperation sickened me even more.

"HAYUN!" The sudden outburst made her jump. "I don't want to--I never wanted to sleep with you. EVER!" 

How long had this been going on? A better question, how do I make it end?

"Do you want me to break up with him? I want you San," she had a death grip on my wrist and I couldn't seem to get it off.

That's when the door swung open for the second time that night.

"Want him?" Jae-il took slow steps inside and stopped in front of where she sat as he massaged his temples. "W-want him?" His brain seemed to be unable to comprehend. 

Her reaction was cold. She didn't even look at him. SHE WAS _STILL_ TRYING TO GET MY ATTENTION! 

Wooyoung had followed him in but was still standing by the door, a cocky grin spread across his lips. So that's where he went.

I tried to go over to him but she really wouldn't let me go. 

Jae-il looked like he was about to cry. "Let go of him Hayun--you're embarrassing yourself!" he tried but to no avail. "He's GAY Hayun!!" 

She wasn't the only one surprised to hear those words leave his mouth. I looked at Wooyoung and he shrugged back at me like it was the only way.

It made her let go of me so I didn't have an issue with it. 

Jae-il yanked her off the bed and out of the room, not acknowledging anyone else as he stormed out. I knew the yelling we would be hearing tonight wouldn't be the sex he bragged about in the car. She was probably about to be dumped.

Wooyoung came over carrying my shirt and put it over my head. I shoved my arms through and picked Wooyoung up baby style. His pupils doubled in size. It must've turned him on. I sat back on the bed and Wooyoung reached his arm out, flipping the lights off. I turned my body so we were laying on the bed, side by side, with Wooyoung facing me.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want him to know...," Wooyoung suddenly blurted out, "I just thought if she brought up going on a date with you or anything it would be better to just throw out the gay card.." 

He really thinks of everything.

Laughing, I brought him closer, placing a kiss on his neck as I held him to me. 

"San, I have a real neck situation going on...You have to help me cover it tomorrow." I pulled away to look at his neck. Wow, hickeys were placed artfully up his neck, leaving barely any skin untouched. I did a good job.

Wooyoung added "-that's just one side" 

That meant the other side of his neck was covered too? That's so hot. "Does that mean I can make more if I help cover them up?" 

Wooyoung shoved my head away before covering his head with the blanket. 

"Okay okay I won't," I laughed going under the blanket too and cuddled back up to him. When I buried my face in his neck again he made a cute noise as he wrapped his legs back around my waist, getting comfortable.

✥

_BRRRRRRNNNGGGGGGGGG!_

_Was that the alarm to wake up already?_

I felt around on the bedside table to find my phone, only poking my arm outside of the covers. It took a minute but finally, I felt my phone and pulled it under the covers with me, almost blinded by the light from the screen.

The time read _3:25 am...._ definitely not time to be up yet. I realized it wasn't my alarm but a call from my mom so I answered it quickly, my voice full of sleep. "Omma, everything ok?"

She sounded frantic, "San honey, Soojin is having a bad night--I got her calmed down but the only person she wants right now is you....I'm handing the phone to her okay?"

I threw the covers off and went to sit on the floor by the large window to talk to Soojin without waking Wooyoung up. I could hear her on the phone sniffling like she had been crying.

"Soojin-ah...you cried?" My poor baby.

"APPAAAAAAAAAAA--" she started crying again as soon as she heard my voice.

"Yaahhhh....Soojin-ah talk to me baby...." I felt so terrible being so far away when she was having a hard time. I hated being away from her anyways but especially now. 

Eventually, her cries turned into sniffles again and I did my best to keep her calm. "Wanna try sleeping again? Go sleep in my bed and let's try to go back to sleep." 

I heard the patter of her feet on the floor as she ran to my room and hopped into my bed.

"Okay baby girl, close your eyes and let's sing each other to sleep okay?" I leaned my head up against the window, tired enough that I didn't even care about how cold it was and began singing to her.

♪♪ _I spend my day thinking of you..that's the greatest happiness for me...come to me as a star... looking for star...looking for love...you are my star... I will always make you shine... forever you're my heart... looking for star... looking for love... so that no sorrow can come here I will protect you forever...forever you are my star........_ ♪♪ ♪♪

Soojin sang our lullaby back to me until we both dozed off, lulled to sleep by the other's voice.

** ~Wooyoung POV~ **

When San hurriedly got out of bed I was instantly on alert since I heard him on the phone with his mom so early in the morning. I eavesdropped the whole time, worried that something happened to Soojin.

When he began to talk to Soojin, my heart melted. He's so nurturing and his voice sounded so peaceful. There was no way she wouldn't feel better after talking to him. 

"-let's sing each other to sleep okay?" I heard him say and peeked my head out of the covers to get a glimpse of this perfect human being. 

San sat with his head leaned up against the giant window with his eyes closed and STARTED SINGING TO HER.....beautifully. Is he good at everything? I watched him dreamily until his voice faded into a whisper and he fell asleep.

Quietly I got out of bed dragging the blanket with me and two pillows, throwing them down softly next to where San was. Gently, I put my hand on the back of his head and guided it onto my chest, laying back and pulling the blanket over us again to keep him warm.

His phone was still tightly in his hand with soft breathing coming out, Soojin asleep on the other end. 

They made me happy.


	34. Chapter 34

We were originally supposed to attend the lecture with Jae-il but ended up going separately per his request. He obviously had his hands full.

Wooyoung and I stood together at the buffet watching people. Everyone seemed so regal and maybe a little...snobby?

The famous psychologist that I came here to meet hadn't spoken yet so there was no way for me to find him before that with Jae-il not being here.

There was one guy who seemed to get a little too touchy-feely with the girls _and_ guys, like rubbing his hand down an arm or hugging too long. I hoped that wasn't the guy who I'm supposed to meet. His hands had a habit of "accidentally going to the wrong places".

I wonder if that's their culture or he's just weird...

"I'm gonna go try to talk with people," I said suddenly to Wooyoung, curious about what kind of people we were surrounded by. He grabbed one more dessert cup and took the lead in front of me, also wanting to meet people--but not without a snack.

I would say about 90% of the people attending were middle-aged men and women so Wooyoung and I were the main attractions as soon as we wandered into the crowds of our fellow psychology majors.

We kept glancing at each other since we had gotten separated. He was surrounded by a bunch of women as he told a story and they all giggled together. He seemed to be having fun with them and gave me a smile.

Meanwhile, the man I was talking with was telling me about how he planned on divorcing his wife so he could finally hook up with one of his clients....what a douche.

"Ever since she started seeing me for therapy she's had such low self-esteem so I've helped her overcome a great amount. She needs me so badly." He was almost talking to himself at the end, so into his own story. I'm thinking he's the one with the self-esteem issues.

"If you told your wife how insignificant you feel it might make you feel less pressured to find love elsewhere." I offered my advice and left him looking lost as I made my way over to Wooyoung.

There was a little girl back over where the buffet was, walking on her tippy toes and humming repetitively as people gave her annoyed looks. She wasn't paying attention or even aware that people were telling her to stop and I recognized her actions as common signs of autism. 

Why would she be wandering around by herself? And why am I the only one out of this group of supposed professionals that took notice of it? Maybe I'm the only one that cares.

I made eye contact with Wooyoung and I could tell he was confused when I walked in the opposite direction from him and over to the little girl. I wasn't sure how severe her autism was so I figured I should try to talk to her first but regardless, I wasn't comfortable leaving her by herself.

"Where are you going? Do you're parents know where you are?" She ignored my questions and wouldn't make eye contact with me, another telling sign of autism.

"Do you want to stay with me until we find them? I'm San." I bent down in front of her and gently took her hand to shake it and smiled sweetly, trying to meet her gaze. 

She finally made eye contact with me but didn't respond, only continued humming. 

I started humming the song that I sang to Soojin earlier this morning to see how she would react. She twirled around suddenly, letting go of my hand and mimicked my humming...she was pretty cute. 

Standing up, I held out my hand and hummed a little louder, trying to get her to stay with me so she wasn't wandering alone. It took a minute but she grabbed onto my hand and we made our way over to where Wooyoung was standing. He was rubbing his finger along the inside of his dessert cup, getting the rest of whatever was left and sucking it off of his finger. I wasn't sure whether to think it was cute or sexy but I enjoyed watching.

The guy that likes to feel everybody up was talking to a group of people close to where Wooyoung was so I tugged the little girl faster through the crowds.

"Where the heck is this speaker? I feel like we've been standing here for hours," Wooyoung went to grab my hand when I finally got closer but looked down to see the little girl. "San why is this adorable little girl holding your hand?" He bent down to get a closer look at her but she let go of my hand and hid behind me gripping onto my pants.

"She was wandering around alone and-" I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer so I wouldn't make her uncomfortable "-she's autistic so I figured it's best if I keep an eye on her.."

Wooyoung's lips tugged upwards and he squeezed my hand tighter. His hand then traveled to my waist before sliding it down into my pants pocket and pulling out the lip balm I had put in there this morning. 

Not understanding what he was doing at first, I felt my eyes widen.

"What did you think I was doing?" Wooyoung giggled while he put my lip balm on his plump lips slowly and rubbed them together like a tease.

"I was beginning to think you had a kink for doing stuff in front of kids--first Soojin while she's sleeping and now-"

"YAH," Wooyoung whisper yelled.

I grabbed my lip balm back and put some on my own lips and winked at him. I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips before our attention went to the guy with his hand on my back. No surprise, it was Mr. Touchy-feely.

"I think you two are the only ones I haven't talked to tonight!" His hand was rubbing back and forth on my waist now and Wooyoung had his eyes glued to it.

I grabbed his hand that was around my waist and shook it powerfully. "Choi San, nice to meet you!" I smiled brightly and hoped for his sake he would stay away from Wooyoung.

"Wow, you're so charming...I bet your face helps you bring in a lot of clients, am I right?" he laughed loudly and I mimicked it even though I was annoyed.

There he goes.

He made a move towards Wooyoung, looking like he was going in for a hug but I blocked him and stood in front of Wooyoung with crossed arms.

"It was nice talking with you both," he said looking guilty before walking away to find his next victim.

Wooyoung and I shared a look of relief.

A sound echoed through the room, signaling the speaker was about to begin so Wooyoung and I, with the little girl, who was gripping on firmly to my pants leg, made our way up closer to the stage.

✥

The whole trip I wondered about this famous psychologist that somehow knew me and insisted on meeting me. 

When he appeared on stage, he immediately found me and smiled before nodding his head at me. How would he know about me enough to know what I look like? This guy is pretty mysterious.

Wooyoung nudged me excitedly after I got acknowledged before he focused his attention on the man giving the lecture. 

The lecture that he gave was one of the best I've seen. He came off very encouraging in the way he spoke. His knowledge exceeded mine completely and I became a fan. 

Now I was excited to meet him. 


	35. Chapter 35

Wooyoung, halfway through the lecture, kept running back and forth to get more of the dessert cups....he had a problem.

The speaker was close to finishing his lecture and talking about a new method of understanding the mind. I leaned in to comment about it to Wooyoung but right as I leaned in, he turned and a few drops of raspberry juice from his spoon dribbled on the front of my shirt.

"Aish--Wooyoung-ahh...I can't meet him like this," I picked up my shirt to look at it.

"Hey don't mess with it, you'll make it bigger. Come on, I'll help you get it out." Wooyoung started to drag me to the bathroom. 

I halted, looking down to see the little girl wasn't standing with me anymore and forgot about my shirt, too busy scanning the room before I noticed she was standing on stage holding the speaker's hand. Are they related? 

Now that I knew she was ok, I followed Wooyoung.

Standing with my back against the bathroom wall, I let Wooyoung wet my shirt with a paper towel. He was really focused on getting my shirt clean with his lips in a cute pout as he worked at getting the stain out. 

He had my shirt pulled up so my stomach was slightly exposed and drops of cold water would occasionally drip onto my skin.

"There," he gave my shirt a final look before rubbing his hand down my abdomen to wipe away the water that dripped.

With his hand still there, he looked up at me realizing his mistake. We were both feeling a little hot now. 

He added his other hand and ran both hands down my stomach seductively before leaving a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled away but then came back for more again and again. Each kiss was short and left my lips tingling.

The squeak of the bathroom door opening broke us apart and before anyone saw us, Wooyoung had me by the shirt and closed us inside a stall. A small stall made for only one person. The stall doors went all the way to the floor though so nobody would know we were both in there. 

I was listening closely to hear when the coast was clear when Wooyoung sat down on the lid of the toilet and started unzipping my pants.

"Hey! What are you thinking," I whispered, shocked but secretly so turned on by him. 

"San please, ...you look so fucking good today--let me make you feel good," Wooyoung was begging to get me off, his hands undoing my pants the entire time. He tugged them down, his breath already ragged, before listening for an answer and saw beneath my underwear I had a growing problem.

You could see the outline through my underwear and he traced it with his hand before slipping my underwear down to get a better view.

My dick hit my stomach when it was freed and Wooyoung wrapped his mouth around me, taking me in completely without using his hands. I felt my eyes roll completely to the back of my head as I felt the wetness of his mouth moving around me. 

He grabbed my hands and put them on the back of his head as he bobbed his head giving me so much pleasure. His tongue glided along my shaft and licked around the head as he took me in at a fast pace.

Soft whimpers left my lips as I tried to stay quiet with other people being in the bathroom. 

Wooyoung looked at me seductively and pulled away with a pop before he stuck his tongue out and licked up my shaft and rubbed his lips along the head, driving me crazy.

"San--mmm" he called my name as his lips still covered the head and his tongue gave a small lick. I brought my hands around his face and ran my fingers along his soft skin.

"Hm?" I answered as his tongue worked hard and made me let out a low moan.

Wooyoung stopped and looked up at me with my dick resting up against his chin, his lips plump and shiny, and whispered, "San fuck my mouth."

Holy fuck...

I gripped the back of his head with both hands and shoved myself into his mouth slowly until he took all my length in, letting out fast breaths as a went deeper. 

Once completely in, seeing he could take it, I pounded into his mouth faster, grunting with each thrust. His tongue was still circling around so when I pulled out to switch my position, strings of saliva were coming from his mouth.

I propped my leg up on the toilet and held the back of his head to guide his mouth back onto my dick. Wasting no time, I thrust quickly and felt closer to my release. 

"Mmmm ah--ahhh-ah---ah," I shot my load into his mouth and he swallowed and licked the head for any remaining that didn't go in his mouth.

Wow, he's so good at that...I was completely emptied. He grabbed toilet paper and cleaned me off before pulling up my pants and zipping me up.

I had kind of forgotten where we were so when I heard someone start washing their hands it startled me a little bit. 

"I'll go out first, just stay here and flush the toilet again before you go out," I instructed Wooyoung before bending down to kiss his swollen lips and flushing the toilet.

I walked out confidently and went to the sink to wash my hands. There were four other guys in there but they didn't notice me at all. They were either peeing in a urinal or checking themselves out in the mirror.

"The food always gives me the shits too," the guy washing his hands next to me said and added, "you sounded like you were having a tough time in there."

Drying my hands, I nodded my head and went with it. 

"Those fucking dessert cups, am I right?"

The man loved my answer and got a good laugh before leaving the bathroom. When he left, I heard a toilet flush and Wooyoung walked out and ran a hand through his hair.

He looked at me in the mirror while he washed his hands and mouthed something.

"Liar"

✥

After meeting with the speaker, Woo Ji-ho, I was in awe of him. 

His ambitiousness was contagious. The way his mind works was unreal. He seemed like a fatherly figure to me or what I imagined a father was supposed to be like.

He was looking to mentor someone and ran across an article that I was in for winning a humanitarian award. Our beliefs seemed to sync up well and he proceeded to do more research on me.

Of fucking course, I want him to mentor me! I agreed right away and we talked some more. 

Ji-ho also thanked me for keeping an eye on his daughter who is in fact autistic. I guess he had been watching me the whole time and what he saw for himself reinforced that he had made the right decision in choosing me.

Wooyoung was on his 100th dessert cup I think as he stood talking to Ji-ho's wife. 

I grabbed onto his arm to introduce him and we talked together as a group. His wife had apparently asked Wooyoung to work with their daughter since he had a lot of experience with autistic kids apparently.

"How did you two meet San?" Ji-ho really took a liking to Wooyoung and was questioning me about him.

I went through the whole story about Wooyoung being my daughter's school psychologist and made sure not to leave out the part of him thinking I was a high schooler.

Wooyoung blushed a little bit but laughed along with us.

"You two are a couple, right?" he asked the question and I intertwined Wooyoung's fingers with my own, feeling safe to tell him the truth.

"How'd you figure it out?" I asked.

Ji-ho shook his head and looked to his wife. "She has an eye for matchmaking...you suit each other." 

Wooyoung squeezed my hand tightly and couldn't hide the huge smile he wore on his face. 

My phone started vibrating in my pocket with a phone call so I excused myself and took it.

"Hello? Jae-ill----wait why---you can't just lea--HELLO?!"

The phone went silent.

"What's going on?" Wooyoung came over to me and I saw Ji-ho and his wife were waving goodbye and leaving. I waved and pretended everything was fine. I couldn't involve them in this mess.

"Wooyoung-ah we have to leave tonight--" 

"Sure ok that's fine." Wooyoung cut in before I finished.

"You didn't let me finish....we have to go to the airport right now before we miss our economy flight. Jae-il and Hayun left without us. They don't want anyone getting in the way of their relationship--yeah...Our bags from the hotel are waiting there for us."

Wooyoung let go and stood in front of me with crossed arms and raised eyebrows. 

"What?" his voice was fiery.

We didn't have time to be pissed so I grabbed Wooyoung's hand and we ran to get a taxi to the airport.


	36. Chapter 36

Wooyoung and I sat in economy side by side with a woman on my left holding a small dog that kept sticking its nose in the crotch of my pants.....economy.

There were only 15 minutes left until landing and Wooyoung was asleep on my shoulder.

"Wooyoung-ah," I whispered and my lips brushed up against his ear and then whispered, "Aish!" accidentally, feeling the dog's nose again.

I saw a smile form on his lips.

When we got off the plane, I drove to my house and Wooyoung slept again in the car. Seeing how tired he was, it was better if he just slept at my house tonight, in my bed. Thinking about it, I felt more excited to get home.

Once we made it to my apartment, I left the luggage in the car and carried Wooyoung on my back up to my apartment. My mom must've heard me come in since she was standing there as soon as I closed the door. I didn't have the energy to explain anything so I let her follow me to my room.

Laying Wooyoung down and removing his shoes, I finally turned to my mom.

"San-i who's that in your bed?" my mom went over to him and really looked him over.

Grabbing her hand, I led her out of my room. "Omma Wooyoung is gonna sleep here tonight. He went on the trip with me." I gave little detail, not sure how to confess everything to her yet.

My answer seemed to satisfy her and we exchanged kisses on the cheek before she went back to the guest room.

Walking back into my room, I thought Wooyoung still looked uncomfortable laying there in his suit. I sat on the edge of the bed and took off his socks first. When I started unbuttoning his shirt he laid his hand on top of mine and scared me to death.

"Young-ah?...Young-ah?" I called in a whisper.

I didn't get an answer but he did finish taking off his shirt, tossing it in the corner of my room. His body tempted me but I fought against my wandering mind and put one of my oversized shirts on him. I didn't even attempt to take off his pants. I should let him rest tonight.

_I couldn't take anymore temptation._

✥

My doorbell ringing brought me out of my sleep a little bit but I drifted off again easily.......until 3 boys cannonballed into my bed.

_It can't be morning already._

"Oh? Hey, Wooyoung's here!" Mingi looked at Hongjoong and they grinned at each other. 

_Ah. whatever_...I pulled the covers over my head and they were immediately ripped back off. 

"You had a sleepover without us San-i?" Hoongjoong pulled me up and they all looked at me with their lips jutted out.

"YAAAHH....." I whined and Wooyoung sat up blinking beside me. Had he been asleep this whole time?

Mingi squeezed himself in between Wooyoung and I and Hongjoong, followed by Yunho, threw their bodies on top of mine, wrapping their arms around me...and each other. 

My eyes didn't miss their unnecessary touching. 

"We all have the day off since we were planning to wait for you guys at the airport but it's so much more comfortable since you're home!" Mingi's voice got louder with each word, being loud by nature. Loud personality, loud features, and LOUD TALKING.

"SO," he went on, "let's all go out together!!!"

I was fighting to get them off me but it was no use. 

"What do you mean, go out?" 

I looked over to see Mingi had Wooyoung in his lap now. Wooyoung looked completely awake and wore a bright smile on his face as he looked around at my friends.

✥

After making Soojin breakfast and getting her on the bus, we all took my car to the park where a festival was going on.

There were a lot of street vendors and shops selling handmade things so it was really crowded. Street dancers were performing too so Mingi was watching carefully to see if any of them were signable.

We stopped to buy churros as we walked down the streets loaded with bright lights and yummy smells. I held my churro up to Wooyoung's lips to take a bite. He bit off a piece quickly before rubbing his hand on the back of my head sweetly, petting me.

"Hey! Guys!" Yunho turned around and called us to go into a store selling handmade clothes. Some of the clothes they sold in the store were very seductive but the regular clothes were definitely trendy.

Wooyoung was over at one of the clothes racks looking and waved me over. He was holding onto a shirt and looking at it and then at me.

"San-i this would look so good on you," he held up the shirt and grinned mischievously. 

The shirt he held up was one that looked seductive or at least dangerous. The neck of the shirt was made of shiny leather, the rest a baby blue sweatshirt fabric, and had different length sleeves with a buckle hanging off the longer side. It kind of had a dominatrix feel to it.

"Want me to wear this for you Young-ah?" I held the shirt up and gave him my sexiest look.

He bit his lip, grinning, and took the shirt, starting to put it back with the rest but I grabbed it again. 

"Come on," I carried the shirt up to the front and paid for it. Wooyoung stood behind me just watching the whole transaction. He didn't think I'd actually buy it.

"What'd you get?" Hongjoong came over and looked in the bag before I could pull it away. His reaction was funny though. "Needed some new work clothes huh?"

Wooyoung burst out laughing at his comment, while I tried to hide my laugh. 

Hongjoong's too witty for his own good.

He and Yunho held hands freely on the way to the karaoke room we decided to go to. I figured Mingi knew about them since they weren't very secretive.

"What do you think about them dating?" Mingi asked us as the couple walked ahead, leaving us three walking together. 

Wooyoung laughed before responding, "So that's who he was dating." 

"They really do look good together...now I can take credit for finding my best friend's soulmate."

Mingi smacked me on the back of my head and we all giggled.

"WHAT? Yunho was my friend first!" I reasoned.

They shook their heads at me.

Once at the karaoke room, we all filed in and sat on the long sofa. 

Yunho started up the music right away and chose the song he always did when we came together frequently in college. I got up and joined in, dancing with him and having the best time.

When the time came, I left quickly to pick up Soojin at school and brought her back with me, and compared to before, it was so much more fun.

She sang with each of them, including Wooyoung.

They sang and danced around while the rest of us cheered them on with the occasional fit of laughter since they were so theatric together. 

That went on for a while until Soojin's bedtime hit. We agreed we wouldn't stay without her so they all followed me back to my house and insisted on sleeping over since I left them out last night. 

"It wasn't a sleepover, how many times do I have to te-" 

"Then what was it? Wooyoung slept over without the rest of us...," Mingi cut in.

Hongjoong looked our way, seemingly waiting for an answer. He sat next to Yunho and Wooyoung at the island while Mingi and I sat on the counter.

I really planned on telling them the truth about me and Wooyoung but just as I was about to, my mom came out of Soojin's room.

"San's omma!" Mingi yelled suddenly making everyone jump, including my mom.

"Mingiiiii," my mom whisper yelled back before she put a finger to her lips since Soojin was sleeping. She made her way over to Mingi and smacked his butt off the counter before coming over to me and doing the same. "I just cleaned these counters this morning, you animals."

Wooyoung, along with the others, giggled at us getting lectured. 

Regardless of my age, she has never stopped nagging at me. I love her so I just let her do what she wants. Besides, she'd embarrass me more if I complained.

"What was your name again honey?" she suddenly focuses her attention on Wooyoung, who stood up and introduced himself as he bowed to her respectfully. 

So now he's meeting the parents. This is going faster than I had planned but my mom seemed to accept him easily, as my friend at least...

"San's father will be visiting soon so make sure you boys make him feel welcome." She gave me a side glance knowing the topic would make me uncomfortable. But because she's my mom, she chose to say it anyway.

"Omma....," I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes as a long annoyed breath followed, "Nobody wants to meet him, including me so give it a rest."

None of them had ever met my dad, besides Hongjoong when we were little. However, they all know my dad abandoned me and that he's an asshole who only does what he wants without caring about anyone else. 

Well, everyone except Wooyoung.

"SAN," she reprimanded me. "He'll be at the airport tomorrow waiting for you so learn to be a real adult and leave the past in the past."


	37. Chapter 37

That got me angry.

"Be a real adult huh?! Ok--" I hit my fingers as I began listing, "I've been raising Soojin by myself since I was 18 years old, I bought a house for my family with saved up money from working three jobs at 19, I paid for my college education and never asked for a cent, I own my own building, I made a name for myself--I'm a psychologist, a famous and respected one! Look at all of my awards and certificates, " I pointed over to the dining room wall where every single accomplishment hung, along with Soojin's school awards. 

Our wall.

Hongjoong's eyes were flipping back and forth rapidly between me and my mom worriedly while Yongho and Mingi looked down at the counter, waiting for the awkwardness to subside.

And Wooyoung.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking as he watched me but his gaze made it easier to breathe and calm down.

"What I'm trying to say is....., I wouldn't change anything and I will never forget it because I'm proud of the life I worked for. But give me the credit I deserve."

She looked at me with her arms crossed. "Since you're an adult go fix things with your father."

Hongjoong hopped up off his chair along with Mingi and Yunho and they yelled goodbye to me as they hurried out of my apartment, knowing the conversation was going nowhere good.

"OMMA!! He walked away from me and now it's my job to fix it?" That logic made no sense to me.

"Your father was so upset! Everyone knew about your teenage pregnancy San, and that made him look like a failure--we never wanted that life for you!" She was raising her voice now as she tried to prove her point.

"He _is_ a failure! He wasn't there for me! And he's definitely not there for you! You wanna know why? Because we're NOTHING TO HI--"

 _SLAP!_ My eyes squeezed shut as my head hung after being hit. She knows everything and she slapped me, my mom slapped me. I couldn't believe it. 

The stinging I felt on my cheek brought back so many memories. 

I heard Wooyoung gasp.

My mom started crying and reached out to me but I went to Wooyoung instead and pulled him towards the door with one hand while the other cradled my face. 

I closed my apartment door and leaned against it, unable to look at Wooyoung now that we were alone. He saw too much.

"I...you..," I was having trouble snapping out of it and nothing I tried to say was making sense. I closed my eyes and took a minute to breathe. "Sorry, Wooyoung."

He pulled my head onto his shoulder and petted the back of my head while I pulled myself together. My hand was still holding my cheek that seemed to hurt even more than I remembered. 

Pulling myself away, I finally dropped my hand and let my gaze drop with it, still unable to look at him. "You should get home...I'll call you tomorrow," I said and turned to go back inside.

"You can come with me. Come stay with me tonight." He must be worrying.

With my hand on the door handle, I kept my eyes there as I answered. "Wooyoung, I can't just leave and run away. I'm a parent. No matter how I feel or what I'm going through, I'm Soojin's parent. I can't just leave her here with my mom. That responsibility never goes away."

"You're right...you're a really good person San...and a great dad." Wooyoung's voice was soft as I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind and lay his head on my shoulder. "Call me if you need me okay?"

I nodded my head and he waited until I went inside before leaving.

My mom was nowhere to be seen so I grabbed some water from the kitchen and went to Soojin's room. I was planning on just saying a soft goodnight to her before going to my own room but when I walked in, she blinked her eyes at me, laying in bed awake.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked in a whisper, kneeling down by her bed.

"Why did you and grandma fight?" 

I laid my chin on my arms on her bed without responding at first. 

"Appa you know grandma will tell me anyways." _Very true._

"Uh, well, your grandpa wants me to pick him up tomorrow at the airport and our relationship isn't too good....he didn't care about me too much....grandma doesn't understand how much he hurt me."

Soojin looked up at the ceiling as she listened intently. "Appa if you're still hurting maybe you should talk it out and get it off your chest while you have the chance. You always tell me not to keep things bottled up too much.....I think even if he's still the same you should get out what you've been holding in all this time. Don't you think?"

I raised a smart girl. How could she turn out so perfectly? My girl.

"Maybe you're right.." 

She patted the bed and scooted over so I climbed into the empty space and she covered me up. I kissed her forehead and she leaned up and kissed mine too before giggling, trying to lighten my mood.

"Yahhh! That's my thing...get your own," I joked.

Soojin giggled again before tickling me. She knows all of my most ticklish spots and she's relentless. I already couldn't breathe from laughing so hard.

"HahaHAHAHHA! SOOJIN-AH! HAHA ST--STOP HAHA!!" I screamed out laughing wildly. My screams were getting higher and higher, making her laugh just as hard.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close so my head was on her shoulder. "I love you appa. I love you more than anybody else."

I smiled and closed my eyes feeling so much better than I did before. "My Soojin-ah, love you so much." 

I closed my eyes feeling content.

✥

** ~Hongjoong POV~ **

Everyone ended up in my apartment after escaping the feud between San and his mom. Wooyoung not included for obvious reasons; to me at least.

"Why would Wooyoung stay? You think he's planning to take San back to his house and make him "feel better"?" Mingi said wiggling his eyebrows like an idiot. He's terrible at keeping secrets.

I gave him a look but he didn't catch on.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yunho answered, looking at him weirdly. He doesn't know so it must've sounded like crazy talk to him. Before Mingi could answer, I threw a pillow at his face.

"Stop being stupid," I said in an effort to hide my best friend's secret. I'm thinking Mingi must've forgotten it was supposed to be a secret since that didn't stop him. Or maybe he thought I would tell Yunho since we're dating, but it wasn't my secret to tell.

Mingi threw the pillow back at me, not understanding the sign I gave him to shut up. "What? They're totally fucking! You don't think so?" 

IDIOT.

Yunho smacked him on the head before laughing. Right, there's absolutely no way he would believe that. They've known each other for a long time too so he must feel the same way I did, finding it impossible for San to like a guy. 

Wooyoung must be a fucking magician or something.

"Choi San? With another guy?! Not even if he were in prison dumbass! Have you finally lost your mind?" Yunho said.

Mingi looked at me then, finally getting a clue, and shut his mouth.

I threw the pillow back to him to sleep on before shutting off the lights in my room, wanting to quietly let the topic fade away. 

The three of us laid in my bed with Mingi in the middle so he could make sure we didn't try any funny business while he was there. What a spaz. 

I was almost asleep until Yunho sat up and kicked at Mingi. "I know it was you! MINGIIIII! That smells bro!"

"OW! No, it wasn't!" Mingi whined and hit him with a pillow.

"YAH! It was me!" They both went silent after learning the truth. I got hungry and had some leftovers in San's fridge that his mom must've made. 

I thought they would just go back to sleep and forget about it but they pushed me out of my bed and threw pillows and a blanket at me.

"You guys suck."

Yunho leaned over the side of the bed smiling, "And you stink."


	38. Chapter 38

"You want me to go with you?"

Hongjoong called me early this morning as soon as I woke up, knowing I would end up going to the airport.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to..," I said hoping he would offer again, thinking it might not be as terrible if he comes with me.

"San-i I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to. I want to for you, not for him." 

We agreed to meet at my car after Soojin got on the bus.

I sat in the kitchen with Soojin eating pancakes when my mom came out of the guest room. Soojin put her hand on top of mine and whispered, "..don't fight."

My mom came and stood in front of me, looking apologetic. We watched each other silently. She went to touch my face but pulled away, dropping her hand back down to her side.

"My baby," she looked up at the ceiling to keep from crying. We both had a habit of sealing up our emotions. "-please forgive your omma...I was wrong, everything was wrong."

Soojin finished her pancakes and went quietly to her room.

"San-i...I respect you and your decisions. I just want a happy family.." She sat next to me where Soojin had been sitting and looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

I wasn't feeling angry or hurt anymore...I could never, and still can't, stay upset with her. She's the only parent I have, at least in my mind. The only one that loves me more than anyone else.

"Thank you for saying that...and for trying to understand me. I should get Soojin to the bus but I love you omma, a lot." Standing up, I pulled her in for a quick hug and rushed to get Soojin to take her down to the bus. I was glad I had a reason to leave the sappy environment, not really wanting to dwell too much. Those situations make me a little uncomfortable.

Hongjoong was waiting beside my car for me like he said he would after the bus came. We both got in and just sat silently, mentally preparing to meet with my father.

Hongjoongs hair was a strawberry color at the moment and I knew my father would have something to say about it. He's never been a fan of anything that looks out of the ordinary so basically anything colorful. My blonde hair would be an issue too. I bleached my hair once in high school and he made me shave my head into a military cut and die it black again. 

And being gay...my father views it as being a loser. But honestly, I feel like, in his eyes, he's the only acceptable one on the earth. 

Just thinking about what this meeting would be like made me tense up. Meeting him as an adult....would it be any different?

As we drove there, I thought about the very last time I saw my father.

My mom had called and said she wanted to visit and bring over some food but secretly brought my father along with her. 

We had just moved into a house of our own. Soojin was 4 then and I had just turned 19. I knew when I saw him at my door that my mom had tricked him into coming with her since he would never come willingly. He never does anything he doesn't want to do.

He stood at my front door, his eyes cold, and looked past Nana, who had opened the door, and at me, looking me up and down, judgingly, like I was a piece of trash. He walked in and stopped when he stood right in front of me.

"Don't look at me like that," my father spoke with no emotion, "You're not my business anymore. I don't need someone like you dragging me down." 

My face must've shown how much I thought I needed him. All I wanted was a father that cared, one that saw my worth. From him, there was no chance.

He looked at my mom and smoothed down his already slicked back hair with his hand. "What a sly woman," he didn't try to hide his emotions at all, looking completely fed up. "Don't waste my time like this again." 

I saw my mom's lip quivering and bit my cheek to hold in all of the curses I wanted to yell at him. But if I did that, it would prove to him that his decision to cut me out of his life was the right thing to do. I couldn't let him see my weak sides.

Why do I care about his opinion of me? I'm not sure. 

He and my mom stayed for 2 more hours but he never said another word to me and didn't once acknowledge Nana's presence at all. During that time my dad played with Soojin while my mom showed Nana how to reheat the food that she had brought over in the kitchen.

My dad was throwing an air-filled beach ball back and forth with Soojin as they both sat on the living room floor. She loved him and was giggling like crazy. It was so weird to see him smile back genuinely when all I'd ever witnessed was a smug grin at most.

Maybe at one time he used to look at me like that....probably not.

When he and my mom left, he simply walked out the door without a word with my mom following behind. The last words he ever spoke to me were, "I don't need someone like you dragging me down." 

Before that, the last time I'd seen him was at 15, when I got Nana pregnant. He made it clear that he wasn't interested in having anything to do with me or my family. He was living in the US so I never got to spend a lot of time with him anyway, but he pretended he didn't have a son after that, didn't make any effort to stay in contact and never took my calls.

So now when I'm 25 he wants to play father again? 

I laughed under my breath as I thought about it. Hongjoong must've thought I was losing my mind.

Flashing ambulance lights lit up in the distance, grabbing my attention. The closer I got, I could tell there was an accident ahead. Police cars were there too so the traffic was being guided slowly around the area.

My breathing got quicker, sounding heavy. I stopped the car and laid my head on the steering wheel, feeling lightheaded.

I heard the gear being shifted and Hongjoong unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. The cars behind us were beeping like crazy. He led me to the passenger side and took my place in the driver's seat.

"Close your eyes and I'll tell you when it's clear." Hongjoong started driving again and drove the rest of the way to the airport. 

My best friend already takes care of me enough for everybody. Hongjoong would die for me, and I for him so who needs a father?

The airport was quite a ways away and because of the car accident, we arrived 30 minutes late. We pulled the car up to the entrance quickly and rushed inside to greet my father. Knowing him, he would lose his patience and be even more obnoxious the later we were.

I spotted him right away with his security surrounding where he stood. He was just as I remembered, exactly the same. Wearing a crisp suit and his black hair slicked back to perfection. 

My father was handsome and hadn't really aged a whole lot. People never had a problem recognizing that we were father and son. 

Looks have always been very important to him, his whole image, being the CEO of a huge company in the US. He's never had anything done to his face though, just genetically blessed with nice features. 

Although, he's only in his 40's now, so I guess there's still time for his ugly personality to seep through to the outside.

Looking in our direction, his eyes land on Hongjoong first and then me. His gaze was just as strong as I remembered but unreadable.

I made sure I wore my best suit and styled my hair neatly, hoping he might acknowledge me and respect me as the man I grew up to be. But those thoughts made me see clearly the kid still inside me, always wishing for recognition and craving for his attention.

Making my way over to him, I couldn't deny the fact that I still hoped for a reconciliation with my father, Choi Siwon.


	39. Chapter 39

"San, you're late."

I shoved my hands in my pocket and listened to the first words my father spoke to me after all of these years had passed by. 

He walked past me in the direction of the car so I followed him and Hongjoong trailed along behind me. His security walked around us and packed his belongings in the car. They got inside a car behind us to follow behind. I guess my father would be riding in my car?

Even though I was meeting him at the airport, I never imagined he'd want to suffer through hours in the car with me.

Hongjoong got in the back and I took the driver's seat once again.

"There was a car accident so it took a bit longer. I hope you weren't too uncomfortable." I looked over at my dad waiting for his answer.

Staring straight ahead, he responded, "You haven't gotten over that yet huh?" To me, his voice sounded cold and uninterested. My trauma was the cause of him waiting longer, that's all.

Looking over at me, he motioned to the road ahead. "Let's get going."

I saw Hongjoong in the mirror eyeing him hatefully. If my father were any other person, he would've thrown him out of the car by now. I gave a small smile in the mirror to reassure him that I was fine.

I've developed talent, gradually as I've grown up, for taking control of myself and my emotions, being around my father and men similar to him.

My father was pretty talkative the whole way back to his place in Gangnam. He had his own separate place from my mom now that she only went to when he returned to Korea. Our old house, he explained, had too many nosy people in his business.

He was asking Hongjoong about his life now...I don't know why he would since he would only be full of negative responses.

"Still enjoying men?" The conversation had been semi-okay until he blurted that out. Hongjoong held onto the back of my seat to pull himself forward and leaned closer to my father.

"You're real question is "Do I still want to bang your son" right? You'll be happy to know the answer is no."

I swallowed hard and continued to drive, hoping hell wouldn't break out in the car.

"Women have more to offe-"

Hongjoong cut in before he finished giving his stupid advice. "Oh sir, don't get me wrong, only men can satisfy me. I just gave up on San."

Choi Siwon chuckled and decided not to answer. Probably wasn't worth his time. 

The gates to his home opened and I drove in while he asked me questions about Soojin. He hadn't asked about me at all. Maybe a little about my job, but nothing too personal.

I'd never once been to his house so when he invited us inside I was shocked. The inside of his house showed off his richness but it reflected his cold personality as well.

He motioned for me to take a seat on the couch and told Hongjoong to take a look around the house, basically just telling him to run along, wanting to speak with me alone I guess.

"So San, it looks like you've pulled yourself together well. I don't have to worry about you tarnishing my image anymore."

Always such a sweet talker.

"Why do I need to sit here and listen to you belittle me?"

He sat and spread his arms over the back of the couch. "Did you feel belittled? No, no...my point was, you aren't so pathetic anymore. I mean, with the pregnancy bullshit, letting a woman beat you around, and constant irresponsibility with your family. You've come quite a ways." 

He pushed himself off the couch and went to get a drink off of the rack, pouring himself a glass of quality wine.

My father had no filter and didn't even notice how insincere and cruel he came across. I'm not sure how he turned into that kind of person.

"Some things were difficult, even hell, but I had a lot of encouraging people around to help me through it. However, I disagree about being irresponsible with my family. You don't have the right to say that." I felt strong after everything I'd been through so dealing with him now wasn't as draining as it used to be. I didn't feel intimidated anymore.  
  
"A man should deal with his mistakes properly." He made his way back over and sat down again. "You let the mother of your child die San. Do you call that being responsible?"

"Abandoning your family is being responsible then?" I threw back at him and almost rolled my eyes at his attempt to make it look like I was the one in the wrong. He's the one not taking responsibility but too self-centered to ever admit it.

"Are you a victim San? Are you saying if I had been around more you wouldn't have been a horny teenager, wouldn't have chosen a mentally unstable girl to mother your child, or you wouldn't have had a disgusting best friend? All the flaws in your life are my fault?"

Hongjoong had come down the stairs at that moment. I could see the hurt that he tried to cover up from my father's words. Of course, he knew my father didn't agree with him being gay but his words were evil.

"How dare you judge my life when you had no part in it. We'll never know how it could have been if you had actually stayed around to be a father, had played your part. You're allowed to have your own beliefs but you better watch what comes out of your mouth." I stared at him coldly.

Hongjoong went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water, giving me a thumbs up and flipping my father off behind his back. 

I got a call from Soojin and took it right away, glad for the interruption. Her and my mom went out together and they sounded like they were enjoying themselves, unlike me.

When I hung up, I sent a quick text to Wooyoung, missing him and hoping I might be able to see him tonight. 

My father was watching me closely and looked like he had something else to talk to me about so I shoved my phone back in my pocket.

The door to his apartment suddenly opened and I heard a girl's voice yell, "Are you here?" As far as I knew he wasn't expecting anyone else. Does he have an assistant maybe?

I stood up, getting a look at the girl's face that I knew well. What would she be doing here? This doesn't make any sense at all.

"Yooa?" 

The young client that I've been close with for years stood in the kitchen and stared back at me with big eyes saying nothing. She was holding the diary that I'd given her for therapy.

"Oppa? You came." 


	40. Chapter 40

...........Am I the only one confused here?

"Yooa come sit," my father called her over and she did as told. 

He turned his attention back to me and I'm sure noticed my confusion. I sat back down, trying to find an explanation in my head to her being here but came up blank.

"Oppa-" Yooa began but stopped when my father held his hand up, signaling for her to be quiet.

"San, you know Yooa right? She's been seeing you for years due to her...issues." 

Why was he only telling me things I already knew? 

He sipped his wine before continuing. "She's been a lot easier to have around after getting treatment from you. I doubted your abilities at first but you've proved yourself to me."

I felt impatience flood through me as he continued blabbing away. What I was really dying to know is why my client is even sitting here with us in his house. Is she his assistant here? If so, that's really bad for her therapy. 

Yooa looked down at her lap and played with her skirt as he spoke.

"It's time you officially meet your sister."

It must have been a joke. I looked to Yooa for some kind of sign but she was bouncing her legs and gripping onto her skirt tightly now.

My confusion was replaced with rage as I stood up and went to look out the window.

"Yooa...could you please go upstairs?" I wasn't about to make her more anxious than she already was. I motioned for Hongjoong to assist her up the stairs before I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Hongjoong took Yooa _and_ my father's glass of wine, finishing what was left. 

As soon as I heard a door close upstairs, I walked over to my father and grabbed him up off the leather furniture by his shirt. 

"Meet my sister??!! She's a junior in high school! How long have you been betraying our family??! That's why you were never there! You had another fucking family!" I was shaking.

He shoved my hands off of him. "It wasn't a secret San. You're the only one who didn't know." He straightened his shirt.

"Mom knows?!" I covered my face with my hands and ran them through my hair, close to crying out of frustration.

How could she suffer alone like that? 

"Pull yourself together San. I thought you'd be stronger than this." He chuckled. "Welcome to reality."

I readily slapped him across the face. The sound echoed through the entire house as we both stared each other down. 

"The real pathetic one here is you. You abandoned a family that only offered love to you and judging by my sessions with Yooa, she's not close with you either, or her mother. You made the same mistakes with her too...and you still want to sit here and judge me."

He pushed me down on the couch and looked down at me. "Don't make me lose my temper with you."

My phone had fallen out of my pocket and was lighting up with Wooyoung's name. I swiped on my phone to ignore his call so he would know I couldn't talk and wouldn't try to call again. 

Right now I couldn't talk to him or I might break down.

"You don't want to lose your temper? Are you getting angry because I'm making you face your mistakes or are you angry because you aren't as great as you thought you were?"

My father scoffed at me like I was crazy. "Seems like you just want to continue being a victim. How can someone with my blood be so weak?" He gritted his teeth, "I never wanted to live like you and your mother! I was meant for better San."

"How many excuses will you tell me to justify how you treated your family?!" I pounded my fists on the seat, upset with myself for letting him see how tortured I was. It was so hard to hold it all inside.

"Will you continue acting like a child or do you want to take the chance I'm giving you to be a part of my life?" My father unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and sat down looking smug, trying to take control again.

"Go fuck yourself." I grabbed my phone and yelled for Hongjoong. 

He came running down the stairs and followed me out the door quickly since I was already so far ahead. My phone lit up and I saw that Wooyoung had been on the line for 26 minutes now. I must've accidentally answered the call.

Good. Now he knows what a piece of fucking trash my father is and I don't have to waste time explaining anything.

The rain was pouring down outside but I felt like I needed to cool off anyways. On the stone driveway, I saw another car parked next to mine. I walked out and stood in the rain, looking at the car. 

Wooyoung?

I saw him get out of the car and ran towards him. He pulled me into his arms and stood there with me in the rain. I took a step back and looked at him. We were both soaked but neither of us cared.

"How about a drink?" I asked him, wanting to get completely wasted and forget everything.

Hongjoong suddenly walked up. "Wooyoung, you drive him and I'll follow behind you guys. I'll be the DD so let's go."

With that, we got in the cars and drove to a fancy bar near our apartment. It had chandeliers and an old classy vibe to it. 

The place had to be close to the apartment because I didn't plan on being able to walk out by myself.

Wooyoung and I clanked our glasses together and drank one shot and then another and another. There were women sending us both drinks to get us to talk to them but we just took the drinks gratefully and sent them away.

Hongjoong sat on the other side of Wooyoung and drank water as he watched us. 

Wooyoung's cheeks were turning a rosy blush color as he continued drinking his alcohol through a straw cutely.

I made a soju bomb and we slammed our fists on the table, knocking the shots into the larger glasses and drank up. 

We made a few more and played some other games but I'm not sure what happened after that.

Well, I do remember ordering a bottle of Rosè and showing Wooyoung tricks from when I used to be a bartender, one of the three jobs I had. My showing off drew a crowd and earned more drinks for Wooyoung and me. 

But the drunker I got, Hongjoong made me sit down before I caused trouble.

Wooyoung's hair was looking fluffy from running his hand through it so many times as he drank the remaining bottle of something else I had bought. Now that I was drunk, I had to try harder to keep myself off of him, especially looking all sexy like that.

That's really all I remember but I'm sure Hongjoong had everything under control.

Maybe...


	41. Chapter 41

** ~Hongjoong POV~ **

These assholes were on my last nerve.

Wooyoung was almost as bad as San but had slightly less energy to cause trouble. San kept trying to run around everywhere while Wooyoung followed him and clung to him like a monkey. Even in this state, he's obsessed with San.

San kept buying drinks and sharing them with everybody. He still had his skills as a bartender so he would do some tricks and pour the drink into their empty glasses until it got to the point where everyone there was hammered, then he just shook up the bottle and sprayed the alcohol in their mouths.

I hoped deep inside that the employees would kick us out but they were watching him with enjoyment too.

Returning to the bar, he picked a lime out of a drink he'd ordered, held the lime in between his teeth, getting close to Wooyoung's face, and Wooyoung bit onto the other end, ripping it away from him. I could see they were really into each other.

Wooyoung ate the lime and chased it down with another shot before wrapping his arms back around San and jumping on his back. 

Jumping up, I pulled him off before they both fell over and hurt themselves.

"Hongjoooooooooong! Jealousy isn't cute," he said with his eyes closed and a dumb smile plastered on his face. "Choi San is ALL FUCKING MINE!" Wooyoung raised his arms in the air like he'd won the Olympics and then covered his mouth, looking at me with wide eyes. "It's a secret so you have to forget it."

Grabbing him by the arm, I dragged him back over to the bar and sat him down, ignoring his stupidity. 

Now that San didn't have someone hanging on him, he was moving his body around like a dancing god, the main drunk habit of his.

"San...sAN...SAN!" I called to him before giving up and yanking him by the arm to get his attention.

He noticed and winked at me before wrapping his arms around my neck and trying to jump on my back. 

Hey, that might make it easier to get him out of here.

Putting my plan into action, I hoisted him up so I could balance him on my back and grabbed Wooyoung's hand, finding it to be easier than I thought it would be to get them out until Wooyoung pouted and shook off my grip on his hand.

"Mini-Hong don't be like that."

This little punk. 

"What did you say?" I grabbed his wrist again.

"Mini-Hong! It's cute. Why?" He tried to wiggle out of my grasp again as he giggled.

"Woo, San's tired, we have to go home," I said hoping to trick him into being obedient and following me to the car. 

San giggled and reached for Wooyoung's hand but I slapped it away. "I'm not tired Hongie."

"Shut your mouth," I growled, not about to let him make Wooyoung any more resistant. 

Holy fuck they were a pair. I looked around to make sure we had everything before making the journey to the car with San on my back and dragging Wooyoung by the wrist.

"Mini-Hong," Wooyoung called out his nickname for me again. 

We had just made it to the car and I was in the midst of shoving San in the passenger's seat but he was fighting against me and trying to fake me out so he could escape from the car. 

"What Woo?" I took deep breaths, trying to stay calm, still fighting with San.

"I'm bored..." 

I looked back at Wooyoung and he was laying on top of someone else's car.

"Damn it!" I yelled to nobody in particular and yanked San out of the passenger seat. Opening the door to the backseat, I pushed him in and he landed on his stomach, his cheek hitting the seat. I slammed the door, turning my attention to Wooyoung.

He had flipped himself over and had his face pressed up against the car's windshield. First of all, gross, and second of all, WHY? Am I still surprised at this point?

"WOOYOUNG!" I grabbed his ankle and tried to strip him off of the car but he was adamant about staying there.

Wooyoung got his phone out and was recording something in the car. Aish! He's gonna get us in trouble! I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him off but as I did I got a look at what he'd been recording.

A woman, she looked familiar, was making out with a young guy in a high school uniform. It did look kind of off...

They were so focused on sucking each other's faces off that they hadn't even noticed Wooyoung. I couldn't stop staring either, the woman looked really familiar. The student suddenly pulled away and turned his head, staring back at me like he had been aware the whole time that we were watching them.

The woman, though, saw me and got so startled that she accidentally hit her horn. I fell back into Wooyoung and he caught me. 

It's a surprise he actually caught me, I'm impressed.

The high schooler got out of the car and leaned against the passenger side with his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyebrows raised in disdain. He looked like a typical bad boy. 

The woman that was with him started the car and put it into gear, ready to drive away, making the high schooler chuckle.

Wooyoung got in front of her car and put his hands on it like he would keep it from leaving. That idiot was about to get run over by a car. Why did I put myself in this situation?!

While Wooyoung had a staredown with the lady in the car, I glanced over to check on San. I had locked him in the car so I wasn't too worried but I saw he had climbed into the passenger seat and was taking pictures of this situation on his phone. Were these two reporters or something?

"Get a good video baby?" The high schooler was looking at Wooyoung and too drunk to be offended by the boy's speech, Wooyoung nodded his head before looking back at the lady.

She finally gave up and turned her car off again, exiting the car. When she got out, I heard the window of San's car roll down so I turned my head in that direction. 

San yelled out the window, "Mrs. Han! Isn't it too late to be out?"

 _That's_ who it was! The vice-principal of the high school! Oh fuck....she's with a student. It all began to click in my mind. That's why Wooyoung was taping them and blocking the car, not just out of drunkenness. 

A model citizen even when he's drunk.

Mrs. Han bit at her fingernails and tried to block her face from San. Little did she know he'd forget everything by morning anyway.

Wooyoung waved at the student to follow him to the car and the uniformed boy did as he was told willingly. He seemed more interested in Wooyoung than the one he had been making out with only a few minutes ago.

"BAE JINYOUNG!" Mrs. Han called out to the boy who willingly left her behind. She didn't know what to do with herself now that she'd been caught.

"Yes, Principal Han? Did you need anything else from me?" The boy called Jinyoung turned and raised his eyebrows at her with a smirk on his face as if he were enjoying her reaction.

I was dumbfounded by the whole situation but threw myself into action, unlocking the car so Wooyoung and the douchy kid could get in. I shut the door behind them and walked quickly to the driver's side.

That was until Mrs. Han grabbed my arm desperately, trying to save her ass. I pushed her away and she screamed loudly, not expecting me to touch her. She had her keys on a lanyard and swung it, smacking me across the face.

This is the last time I offer to be a DD.

I threatened to call 911, figuring that would save me from fighting a woman, and she left in her car quickly. Now I'm left with two wasted idiots and a bitchy high schooler. Why me?

Once in the car, Wooyoung, half asleep, instructed me to go to the police station so, having no other ideas, I listened. Jinyoung laid across Wooyoung's lap in the backseat while Wooyoung was passed out. Fucking weird.

The police station took the video that Wooyoung recorded to use as evidence and asked Wooyoung a bunch of questions that he tried to answer the best he could, still half asleep and super wasted. It was funny to watch them try to get answers out of a drunk Wooyoung, like a Saturday Night Live skit.

Jinyoung elaborated a lot to back up Wooyoung's claims and completely sold out Mrs. Han. You could tell he didn't give two shits about her. What a cold world.

I dropped the highschooler off at his house after we were done at the police station and I noticed he had written his name and phone number on Wooyoung's hand as I lifted his deadweight body out of the car. He was passed out for the night so I would have to carry him but I don't know if I can...

San got out of the car and threw up in the grass before leaning his back against the car and rubbing his eyes. He was about ready to pass out too but I'll get some use out of him before that happens.

"San, carry Wooyoung okay?" I helped lift Wooyoung onto San's back and we walked inside to the elevator. 

Fuck I'm exhausted, Mini-Hong might pass out soon too. 

San carried Wooyoung to the apartment just fine and when inside, laid him in his bed and tucked him in before brushing back his hair and playing with it a little bit. He looked at Wooyoung so lovingly.

I've never seen him look at anybody except Soojin like that.

His expression changed when he saw the writing on Wooyoung's hand. "Yahhhh! Who the fuck is Bae Jinyoung..." San looked annoyed trudged to the couch, flopping down.

Crouching down beside him, I covered him up with the blanket that always sits beside the couch. "It's just a high school kid with a crush you jealous idiot."

San was already passed out but I saw a smile form on his lips.

HALLELUJAH! I made it through. They're both in one piece and sleeping well. Oh my god, how did I do it? Not only did I have to deal with the trouble they made, but I also had to go to the police station to report the vice-principal...

I'm sure school will be full of excitement tomorrow for Wooyoung....even though he'll be completely hungover.


	42. Chapter 42

"AHHHH! My head huuuurts!" I yelled out my pain.

"As it should, you asshole." I heard my best friend's voice from below me. Hongi's still here? I looked below me, avoiding too much movement, and there on the floor beside the couch, he laid with a pillow and blanket.

Why were we out here and not in my perfectly good bed? I tried to remember but my last memory was flipping bottles around and pouring drinks for other drunk people.

My eyes caught movement by my room. Was I still drunk? 

A ghost came out of my room moaning quietly and made its way towards us and I soon realized it was just Wooyoung with a blanket over his head, groaning in pain, feeling shitty too.

"What time is it? I'm not taking the blanket off." Wooyoung sounded rough as he plopped down on the floor next to Hongjoong.

I squinted my eyes at the clock and noticed I only had about 20 minutes to get Soojin on the bus. FUCK, Wooyoung was about to be late for work!

Jumping up, I fell over again. 

I paced myself before making my second attempt and held onto the couch for stability. I grabbed the blanket off of Wooyoung's head and pulled him to the bathroom.

"Saaaaaaan fuuuuck don't do this to meeeeee," he sounded pathetic.

"Woo get in the shower! You have 20 minutes until you have to be at school!" 

After my words registered, he started stripping his clothes off quickly. I left as he was tugging down his pants and threw a change of clothes in the bathroom for him since he didn't have time to go home and change.

Next, I struggled to Soojin's room to wake her up but she was sitting at her mirror all ready and putting on lip gloss. 

"You're so beautiful Soojin-ah," I sat on her bed and watched her in the mirror.

"Appa I'm your daughter...duh," she came over with a necklace and had me hook it together in the back for her. "Want some breakfast real quick? I'll put some soup on for you."

She didn't wait for an answer and started preparing soup for me in the kitchen. I made my way out of her room slowly.

"Soojin-ah you're my hero." 

She giggled at my words and kissed me on the cheek, leaving a glittery mark, before grabbing Hongi by the hand and leading him downstairs to the bus. I totally owe him.

Wooyoung came out of the bathroom fully dressed for work with his hair messily styled, looking hot. He walked towards me while trying to tie his tye at the same time. I pulled his hands away, tying it for him myself and then, taking advantage of our closeness, left a kiss on his lips.

"Oppa I'm so hungover..." Wooyoung leaned against the island in the kitchen and tilted his head back with closed eyes. 

"Oppa? Are you calling me oppa now?" It sounded perfect coming from his mouth. "Can you say it again?"

Wooyoung tilted his head back in its rightful position, looking at me again and seeing how happy it made me, said it again slowly. "O-P-P-A, come hold me one more time before I go."

I didn't need to be asked twice. I put my hands on his waist and slid them into the back pockets of the pants he was wearing, tucking my face into his neck. When he had to leave I clung to him as he walked to the door, feeling too comfortable to let go.

"Oppa come have lunch with me at work?"

I smiled and let him ruffle my hair before walking him to the elevator and smacking his butt as he walked inside.

We waved goodbye to each other before I turned to go back inside. My mother stood there looking at me blankly before telling me, "Your soup's ready" and walking back through my apartment door.

Oh no...

I sat down at the kitchen table where my mom had put the soup and some side dishes for me. She sat across from me, eating a waffle silently.

"Omma?"

She looked up, hearing me call her and just kind of sat there with nothing to say.

"Did you see?"

My mom just nodded her head and took a drink of water.

"What exactly? What did you see?" I knew I had to tell her now but didn't want to bring up anything I didn't have to.

"Uh, just some hugging and...butt feeling?" 

I held my hands up, deciding that hearing what just went on between Wooyoung and I coming from my mother's mouth made me SUPER uncomfortable. Butt feeling? No thanks. I heard enough.

It's time to explain myself. "The only man I like is Wooyoung, omma...he's the only one."

My mom stared at her waffle intensely, thinking.

"He's really good for me omma--and Soojin is like best friends with him-" My mom held up her hand at me this time.

"San... San, you're a father with a daughter about to enter high school. She is already having trouble mentally. You think what she needs is to find out her father is not only attracted to and dating a man but her therapist at school? And the other kids, how do you think they'll treat Soojin when they find out? None of this makes sense." 

"Omma I'll go about it carefully-" I began to defend but was quickly cut off again.

"Not only will Soojin be affected, your work San, your work. You might ruin what you've worked so hard for. What about Wooyoung? He could get fired." She let out a breath and brought a hand up to massage her temples. "What were you thinking?"

"Omma..." I had no idea how to answer. I knew there were a lot of obstacles that I would have to face but it really sounded overwhelming to hear everything one after the other, especially while hungover. 

My mom got up from the table right as Hongjoong came in the door. "Think hard about the consequences San," she said before shutting herself away in the guest room.

"What was that about?" Hongjoong sat down and began finishing her uneaten waffle.

"You're my best friend Hongjoong....and I really wanted to tell you sooner but it's just so much to take in and try to understand by myself. My omma found out so I should tell you." 

Hongjoong grabbed the front of my shirt. "You're right, you should've told me sooner. I understand but I hate not knowing things about you, I seriously hate it."

I laughed at him, pushing his face playfully. My best friend deserved to know the truth but it seemed like he already had an idea of what I was referencing. Maybe Wooyoung and I haven't been the best at hiding...Did he catch something too?

"I'm dating Wooyoung...I _really_ like him." With all honesty, I confessed my gay feelings to my best friend.

"How could you have waited this long to tell me?!" Hongjoong stood up and put me in a headlock. "I thought you just liked to give your friends mouth to mouth in the hallway!" he said, voice full of sarcasm.

I looked at him confused.

"When I gave Wooyoung his phone that night, you guys were about to swallow each other whole in the hallway. I've had a lot of time to accept your gayness San-i."

I shoved him away, laughing before I pulled him back and hugged him tightly.

"You could've given me mouth to mouth at least once! I thought we were best friends!" Hongjoong joked and I pushed him away again. We laughed and I told him all of the things I'd been waiting to tell him that I couldn't share with anyone else.

Hongjoong, after talking about my stuff for a long time, filled me in on everything I couldn't remember about last night, including a kid named Bae Jinyoung.

Wow, I bet school is crazy right now...

I guess I'll see it for myself at lunchtime.


	43. Chapter 43

Right as I pulled into the parking lot of the school, I saw police cars pull in behind me and up to the front entrance. Wow, I'm right on time to see the whole thing go down. This should be interesting. 

The officers looked like they meant business as they exited the police cars and entered the school. They weren't in there for too long before coming back out with the vice principal in handcuffs. She was crying hard, just hanging limply in the arms of the officers. Did she think she wouldn't get caught?

In every window of the school, kids had gathered to watch the action outside. 

I waited to go inside the school until after the police had driven off, not wanting to walk past as they made the arrest since, inside the school, I saw the kids were recording it on their phones, pressed up against the windows, with the teachers doing their best to stop them but not making much progress.

Those videos will be floating around everywhere online, I'm sure, and I definitely don't want my face in them.

The police finally drove away and I went inside to eat lunch with Wooyoung. I bet he's feeling like shit and probably stressed out from this whole thing.

I should give him a break.

✥

**~Wooyoung POV~**

Sitting in my office, I connected the bits and pieces of what I remembered from last night while fighting the dizziness in my head and ignoring the spinning room. My whole body hurts and I feel like I can hear every chirp from birds outside my window directly in my ear.

Thanks to Hongjoon complaining this morning to me about last night, I could recall a little more than when I initially woke up. 

Mrs. Han...and a high schooler, I remember his face...oh yeah, he transferred here recently because of his behavior issues. They were making out in the car next to ours.....and then at the police station, I reported them. 

I looked down at my hand that I'd scrubbed as hard as I could in the shower. The name and number in permanent marker were a little lighter but still visibly there. Who the hell is Bae Jinyoung?

Rubbing my hand over my eyes, I couldn't get over how crazy all of this is. And if someone finds me in my office hungover after all of this I'll be screwed.

I never would've guessed our vice principal would be capable of doing anything like this. She barely even talked to the students. I honestly thought she might not be too fond of kids but I now know that wasn't the case.

There was a knock on my door and I thought it might be San since it was getting closer to lunchtime but it was the principal.

"Wooyoung we should discuss something," he looked pretty uncomfortable. He's an older guy in his 50's and gets nervous easily. From the first time I met him, I noticed his spazzy tendencies. He can't handle it if anything isn't running smoothly.

I stood up to greet him and gripped onto my desk, almost falling on the ground from the room spinning. I tried to sit back down gently but pain shot into my legs and I didn't land as gracefully as I'd planned, which only worsened the pain. My body told me I needed to throw up but I took a deep breath and held it in.

"Sure, is something bothering you sir?" I said as normally as possible.

He plunked down in the seat across from me and shook his head. "The police just called about something I'm hoping you can enlighten me on. Mrs. Han....do you know anything about her dating a student? I just don't know what to think." 

Wow, everything was happening quickly. "I would've come to you directly if I'd known sir. Are the police coming? Is that why they called?"

My poor boss had to pick up the pieces. 

"They called to make sure the boy is nowhere near her when they make the arrest." His leg was bouncing a mile a minute and giving me motion sickness.

I closed my eyes when he wasn't looking and chugged down some water.

"On a different note, I spoke with the boy's father briefly and he was debating on switching schools but agrees therapy is necessary so he wants him to start meeting with you before making any permanent decisions."

I wasn't sure how the student would feel about it but I agreed, hoping I might be able to provide him with support if he was blaming himself at all.

"We're glad to have you here Wooyoung. Let's try to fix the mess that Mrs. Han created. He's agreed to meet with you during your lunch today. That works right?" He stared at me with desperate eyes.

I ran my hand through my hair and agreed once again, not wanting to add to his stress.

There goes my lunch with San.

Lunchtime hit and I got a knock on my door as soon as the clock changed. The door flung open, the person on the other side not bothering to wait. The boy standing by my door in his school uniform had dark and shiny black hair with a slight wave to it. The student had the face of a movie star but I guess technically he was one...

He's the one in the video.

I decided to ignore his poor manners this time. "I hope you aren't uncomfortable having lunch with me. Your friends must be disappointed." 

He smirked at me with his hands in his pockets. "I'm ok. You don't remember me?" He raised his eyebrows at me. 

This kid is annoying me to death with his egotistic smirk and tone. The combination of him, the noisy assed birds, and the guy that just started mowing the grass outside put me on the verge of losing my shit.

"You were too wasted, right cutie? Look at your hand so I don't have to reintroduce myself." He pulled strawberry milk from his jacket pocket and sat it in front of me. "You like it right?"

I looked down at my hand again and then at the strawberry milk. And then at him, Bae Jinyoung.

"Bae Jinyoung?" 

"Just call me Bae." He responded quickly as he stuck a straw in the milk he gave to me.

✥

**~San POV~**

I lifted my hand to knock on his door but felt my phone buzz and pulled it from my pocket. Wooyoung texted me.

Well, I'm not just gonna leave when I'm already here with his food so I knocked anyway.

Wooyoung called to come in and as soon as I opened the door I saw a high school kid with his feet up on Wooyoung's desk who seemed like an asshole.

"Did you order delivery?" the student looked in Wooyoung's direction but I hadn't walked in far enough for Wooyoung to see me yet.

Wooyoung came around the corner and almost ran into me.

"San! I texted you." He stumbled a little bit and looked like he was trying not to throw up. He must've really overdone himself last night.

"I already brought you food so just take it and I'll go." 

Wooyoung just kind of stood and looked at me since we couldn't really say or do what we would normally.

"It smells good. Just take it already cutie."

I looked around Wooyoung at the kid that just called my Wooyoung cutie. He waved at me and redirected his attention back to Wooyoung.

"Jinyoung. Please just sit there and wait," Wooyoung closed his eyes, clearly frustrated.

"Here Wooyoung, it's ok. I'll see you later." I shoved the bag of food towards him and left his office. I didn't want to give away our relationship to the asshole sitting in his office if I let my irritation show and I didn't want hungover Wooyoung to have to hold himself up much longer. 

Some kids walked past me watching a video on their phone. Hold on a second, that kid was in it. He was making out with the vice-principal! Fuck, it was him.

That's the Jinyoung that wrote his number on Wooyoung's hand. 

I almost went back in but reminded myself that, rationally, that wasn't a good idea and made myself continue out of the school and to my car.

✥

** ~Wooyoung POV~ **

"Bae Jinyoung, let's draw a line okay? Those names you like to call me, they stop now." 

Man, he's really pissing me off. San drove here solely for me but was understanding when I canceled our lunch date. The worst part is even though I canceled, he brought a whole bag of food and snacks to get me through the day and in return got to listen to this little fucker calling me cutesy names.

"Did I hear right? Your name is Wooyoung? Would you rather hear me say your name?" Jinyoung started digging in the bag of food as he spoke to me.

"Most of the students call me Mr. Jung. You can do the same."

He ignored me and moved to another topic. "Who's the blondie that brought you all this stuff, Wooyoung?"

If he wants to ignore me then I'll do the same.

"Did you and Mrs. Han see each other for a long time?"

Bae Jinyoung paused in digging through the bag and sat back in his chair finally giving me his full attention. 


	44. Chapter 44

** ~Wooyoung POV~ **

"You're curious about me Wooyoung?" Bae Jinyoung asked.

"I'm curious about how you got involved with Mrs. Han, yes." I kept my answers professional, hoping this kid would give up on flirting with me. I secretly wanted to laugh in his face and kill his crush for good but I can't do that _and_ be a good therapist.

"But I don't like talking about personal things...Wooyoung." He made sure to end every sentence with my name, saying it with a smirk on his face.

"How did you feel when you saw her getting arrested?" I hadn't seen much emotion from him yet so I wanted to drag it out of him.

He was already in my office when they arrested her and we had watched out the window along with the rest of the student body. When I'd looked at him then, he hadn't reacted at all. It didn't seem like he really cared about it. I know some students just want a hookup so that could've been the case...but she didn't seem like his type either, judging from how he acted with me.

I took a drink of the milk he brought me, which seemed to satisfy him.

"Keep drinking your milk and I'll tell you a story," he said looking out the window.

Leaning my head on my hand lazily, I continued drinking the milk, ready to listen. Judging by his face, it looked like he would actually open up a little bit.

"Once upon a time," he smirked sarcastically but continued, "there was a boy who was born on accident. His mom shot and killed herself because she hated her life and he went to a foster home. The boy's foster mother loved all of the foster kids except him because he had a temper, so she beat him. He didn't even have his own room so he slept in the bathtub and got beaten for it. Eventually, that woman got tired of him too so he went to another foster home where it sucked even worse."

As he told me this story, he still looked emotionless, numb from everything. 

"At the new foster home, the woman had a husband that traveled a lot and she didn't need to work since he made a shit ton of money, so she was very lonely...and sex-deprived. She molested the boy several times a day and at night she made him do things to her. That's the only thing she wanted him for. I was her toy." He paused and took a bite of food. "Want me to stop?" he asked.

I shook my head no and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm listening."

He raised his eyebrows and continued eating before going on with his story. "Well, after her husband found out, he shot her and beat me almost to death, leaving me in a dumpster after he was done with me. I played dead quite well so once he left, I crawled out of the dumpster and a nice truck driver took me to the hospital." He looked at me and reassured me, "the truck driver really was nice," and went on. "At the hospital, they had to look me up in the system and found my birth certificate. My father's name was on there, obviously, and turns out he was the doctor that had been taking care of me. So cringy right? But after that, he adopted me. My dad had no idea about me since my birth mother cut off all contact with him." 

Bae Jinyoung smiled genuinely as he spoke about his dad, finally showing real emotion.

"My dad took me home and I've lived with him since I was 11. My dad treats me like I'm human, he loves me. He's my best friend..." his smile slowly faded. "My dad recently got married to a woman that only wants him for his money but his heart is too kind to see it. I could see Mrs. Han was a piece of trash the minute I met her."

"Mrs. Han married your dad." I meant it as a question but I'd already accepted it as a fact. "Wait, so wouldn't her last name be Bae then?" I asked trying to grasp everything. This story was developing rapidly.

"My dad's last name is Han. I took my mother's last name and just kept it."

Ahhh. I nodded my head and gestured for him to continue, opening a box of rice cakes that San had brought and sliding it towards him. It wasn't out of pity, just to keep him at ease. I knew there had to be a reason for his bad-boy behavior. He should've seen a therapist a long time ago.

Jinyoung shoved a whole rice cake in his mouth and grinned at me. I can't do anything for him without him falling for me. Geez.

"It's hard to believe she's a gold digger right? I was in my room and I heard her on the phone with her friends. She was going on and on about how rich my dad is and how if he were a little younger he'd be perfect. So, with that information, I made a plan to get rid of her. So many women fall easily for this face so she proved to be no different."

I rolled my eyes at him as he looked at me and winked.

"Just so you know Wooyoung, I can't stand women, I hate them. They're so self-centered and disloyal." He grabbed a rice cake and held it in front of my face. 

I took it out of his hand and put it back in the box. "Just talk to me Jinyoung."

He rolled his eyes at me this time. "My dad started working night shifts at the hospital so we were home alone a lot. That gave me a lot of chances to play with her, like after showering, walking around in a towel or touching her 'accidentally' but strangely, she's the one that came on to me first."

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. He didn't even put his plan into action before she came to him on her own?

"I had just made myself some food and was sitting on the couch watching tv. I remember she sat by me and flipped the channel so I tried to grab the remote back and she pushed me away so I grabbed the remote when she wasn't paying attention and changed the channel back before throwing it on the ground so she couldn't reach it."

Jinyoung chuckled remembering his childish behavior.

I thought she'd just call and tattle to my dad like usual but she just looked pissed at first before scooting closer and kissing me. After she kissed me, she backed away and smacked me." He let out a laugh. "Like it was my fault. She cheated on my dad and I didn't even need to lift a finger. I started my plan then, and tackled her onto the couch and showed off my skills a bit."

"So you guys just kissed? Did she try anything else?" 

He laughed, "Don't sound so worried. I'm just a silly kid that has a crush on you right?" he said jokingly with a sarcastic look on his face. 

I chuckled a little bit. "You aren't my type but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." I fake whined, "So just tell me what happened?"

"Fine, fine. We did other stuff besides kiss but it's not like I'm not used to doing things I don't want to do. I just have to explain everything to my dad, that's what I'm worried about."

I held a rice cake up to him and he ate it whole. "You didn't do anything wrong to be worried. Start worrying about yourself more. It's almost time to go back to class so get out of here before you're late."

"Hey, are you starting to like me cutie?" Jinyoung wore his typical smirk.

"No. Get out," I threw a rice cake at his head and he left my office skipping away from me with his tongue out.

After learning all this information about Bae Jinyoung's past I really wanted to talk to San. I bet he would be able to offer a lot of advice. 

Plus I just wanted to see him.


	45. Chapter 45

When Soojin returned from school, she had story after story about the craziness that went on but that was the furthest thing from my mind.

Yooa had stopped by my office to talk since the two of us weren't able to at my father's house and we talked for a long time. She had known for a long time that we are related, which is why she's always called me oppa, not being one to use the word for just anyone. In talking, I made it clear that I have no bad feelings towards her no matter how much I dislike my father. 

Yooa informed me that he was planning on staying in Korea longer because of me and when I got home my mom confirmed it. He planned on coming over to my apartment tomorrow morning for a fun get together again...

Sitting in my kitchen, I laid my head on the counter just thinking and fell asleep still feeling tired from the previous night.

"San.....San," I heard someone calling my name and then directly in my ear he whispered, "Oppa don't sleep here."

I lifted my head and rubbed my eyes while Wooyoung stroked his hand through my hair. "Young-ah? How did you get in?"

"Soojin let me in. Come here." He grabbed both of my arms and pulled me to my room.

Soojin wasn't supposed to be answering the door but I'll let it go this once.

Wooyoung flopped back on my bed, bringing me down with him and rubbed his hands down my back and underneath the t-shirt I'd thrown on after I got home from work. He grabbed my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled on it, letting it go and moving his lips to my neck while pulling me tighter against him.

While he kissed my neck I looked to see if I'd closed my door all the way. I did.

He grabbed my face and turned my head back to face him, looking into my eyes lovingly before kissing me. His kisses were full of passion. I laid on top of him, kissing him and running my hands through his hair for a while before pulling away.

"What's got you all fired up?" I looked down at him with his swollen lips and messed up hair.

"I'm doing what I wanted to do to you in my office." 

I kissed his cheek playfully and stood up making him whine and hold his arms out for me to come back. "You mean since there's no bed in your office you would've kissed me on your desk?" I joked.

Wooyoung gave up whining and sat up, pulling me by the pants back to him. He lifted my shirt and started placing intense kisses on my waist as he answered. 

"Damn" _kiss_ "right" _kiss_ "I would" _kiss_

"Hey, my mom could walk in. She knows by the way." I didn't mean to spring it on him but since he was here I didn't want him to be surprised if he heard something from her.

Wooyoung stopped and scooted back on the bed looking up at me. "You told her? Or she saw something?"

I felt my face get hot in a full blush just thinking about it. "I don't know how much she saw but she definitely saw my hands on your ass this morning."

Wooyoung's cheeks turned red. "Should I apologize to her?"

I shook my head no frantically. "Don't bring it up."

✥

We sat around the dinner table, me, my mom, Wooyoung, and Soojin. My mom knew better than to bring up anything around Soojin but anyone could tell that she was annoyed. 

Soojin left the table to go do homework in her room and my mom got herself a drink.

"Thank you for dinner Omma," Wooyoung said, getting up from the table, smiling at my mom, and taking dishes to the kitchen to wash.

"All of San's friends call me that so I'll let you call me that way as his friend. Don't get the wrong idea." My mom grabbed the dishes away from him harshly and Wooyoung stood with his head down.

"Omma why-" I began to scold her but Wooyoung spoke over me. "I'll let myself out. Thank you again for dinner. I really enjoyed it."

Wooyoung started walking towards the door but my mother's words stopped him.

"You might as well stay and meet San's father tomorrow morning. I'm sure he'll be interested to know about you and my son. It might be good for you to hear."

"Omma!" 

Wooyoung grabbed my wrist and nodded at my mother, agreeing to stay before pulling me to my room.

Wooyoung shut the door and sat on the seat in front of my bed, pulling me to sit down next to him, never letting go of my hand.

"Wooyoung don't stay. There's no point in staying to be bullied by my father. I can take it alone."

He squeezed my hand and ruffled my hair, looking unbothered. His playful demeanor made no sense to me in this situation.

"Oppa, that's the point. I heard what your father made you go through and I won't let you go through it alone again. There's no reason to when you have me."

I looked at him, unable to speak. 

"I won't leave your side no matter how hard it gets. Instead of you being strong and enduring all of all the hard things by yourself, just think of me as your Anpanman. We're stronger as a team right?"

Wooyoung smiled at me and ruffled my hair again, making a move to get up.

"I love you." 

The person sitting and looking at me now in shock from my words, makes me feel secure, something I've never felt before. When he holds me in his arms as if he'll never let me go or when he talks me through my deepest fears and insecurities, I can finally see what the true definition of love is.

The burning feeling inside of me is love, a love that I've never experienced before.

Wooyoung pulled me to him and held me in his arms so my head was on his chest, able to hear his soft heartbeat. He kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my silver-blonde hair, whispering, "I'll keep your heart safe because of how much I love you Choi San."

After years of trying to hold myself up and give myself love, along with the people around me, all alone, I had Wooyoung easily taking the weight off of my shoulders. The stresses of bottling everything in to take care of by myself could be released.

Because now I had my own Anpanman.


	46. Chapter 46

When my father walked through the door of my apartment, Soojin ran into his arms, giving him a big hug. 

They've always gotten along well but it's so weird to watch him and Soojin talk and laugh with each other. 

Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want him to treat her any other way and I'm proud of Soojin for being the sweet girl I raised her to be but I'm worried about her getting hurt too. 

For his sake, I hoped he continued showing her the love he deprived everyone else of.

Wooyoung and my mom had made breakfast together and were setting the table while I stood looking around at all of them. 

What were we doing right now? 

There's no reason for all of us to be together like this. My mom might be okay with him having another family and leaving us behind, but I say he should just stay away if he's doing fine without us. We're doing fine without him too.

"Come and eat breakfast, everybody!" my mom called from the dining room. She was rushing around to set things on the table and Wooyoung persuaded her to sit down while he got drinks for everybody.

There's no way I can hide my feelings much longer if he keeps acting so perfect.

Choi Siwon sat down next to my mom and Soojin beside him, so I ended up sitting across from him. That left two empty seats next to me for Wooyoung to choose from.

"Will the housekeeper be here the whole time?" my father was referring to Wooyoung, who was coming back from the kitchen after putting the orange juice away since he had poured the drinks.

Wooyoung was close enough to me that I was able to grab his wrist to pull him down onto the chair next to me. "Wooyoung is here to eat with us, not a housekeeper," I said taking my anger out on the omelet in front of me, cutting into it with a little too much enthusiasm. I may or may not have been imagining my father.

"Wooyoung works at my school as a therapist. He's our friend." Soojin smiled at my dad and I was relieved that she took control of the situation. I honestly don't know what I'd do without her.

My father switched topics, talking only to Soojin and they talked on their own for a while. 

Wooyoung, seeing Soojin was taking really large bites, helped her cut up her food across the table with my father watching him curiously. 

Wooyoung cut another piece and held it up for Soojin to eat and my father finally spoke up. "You're close with Soojin then? What was your name?" he asked the questions back to back.

Wooyoung stood up quickly and held his hand out toward my father. "I apologize, Mr. Choi, I didn't introduce myself did I? Jung Wooyoung, and yes Soojin and I are super close." Wooyoung smiled cutely while talking to him. 

My father nodded his head, leaving Wooyoung's hand hanging, and motioned for him to sit back down.

Wooyoung held his ignored hand up to Soojin and she gave him a high five, making me want to laugh so badly. I drank my orange juice, eyes watering, trying to hide my laughter.

"So why are you here Wooyoung?" my father looked at him annoyed.

"Because this is my house and I want him here," I responded nonchalantly, receiving a glare from my mom that encouraged me to add on, "You, however, are welcome to leave." 

I hate seeing my mom take his side when we both know he's no good. I can't figure out why she does that. Out of love, habitual maybe? Regardless of the reason, it infuriated me.

Choi Siwon chuckled at my insult. "This kid, unlike me, has no place sitting with our family. What, so he can set the table or help Soojin eat her food? He's a waste of space here."

Wooyoung grabbed my hand underneath the table, calming me before I had the chance to react. I finished off my orange juice and cleared my throat. "Soojin-ah I need some time alone with them. I'll walk you down to Uncle Hongjoong's."

✥

When I returned, everyone still sat at the table, all of them quietly finishing their food.

I walked over and took my seat by Wooyoung and we shared a look that told me he seemed to feel the same as I did, happy, so ready to be with each other openly. We just had to make it through this small, unimportant obstacle. 

I'm not telling my father because his opinion matters, I just don't want to hide someone so important to me anymore.

My father gave an annoyed glance in Wooyoung's direction before his eyes were on me again. "There's more that I need to share with you," he said in a serious tone.

I am so close to breaking out the alcohol and making myself a breakfast mimosa. 

He went on, "I have a family that's living nicely in the states, as you know, and we've decided that Soojin would be a good addition to our family. I need someone to take over my position at some point and you're well off on your own, plus my own daughter isn't suited for it. You should look at this as a compliment. Once she's been educated properly, she could have a very nice future."

Is this real life? Maybe the food my mom cooked is making me hallucinate. "Are you trying to tell me that you're planning on taking Soojin away from me?" 

My father laughed. "San, you're being dramatic....and frankly selfish." 

The whole conversation seemed ridiculous to me and I noticed my mom was taken aback as well. She must've not been let in on my father's plans. 

"Soojin is fine where she is so the answer is no," I say matter of factly and my father laughed again. 

"Soojin is constantly surrounded by your bandwagon of loser friends, including this one." He points at Wooyoung. "He doesn't even know how to properly introduce himself. You know, I actually used to think Yunho might be fine but after seeing pictures of him and Hongjoong on social media, it looks like he turned into a disappointment too. You want Soojin to be around that kind of idiocy?" He wore a look of disgust on his face that made me excited to reveal myself, another "disappointment", so I could see him burst into a million pieces.

"Let's take a minute to calm down you two," my mom butted in after looking back and forth between us. She saw my father was getting himself riled up talking about my friends and I'm sure she noticed the crazy, dark look in my eyes, wanting to strangle him for it. 

It was a good effort on her part but for me, it was now or never.

"I'm seeing Wooyoung," I blurted suddenly and then smiled, looking at my father, feeling fantastic and yelled, "I fucking love Wooyoung!" 

Wooyoung looked at me and covered his mouth, hiding a small smile due to my craziness, but I pulled his hand down and held it tightly in mine, feeling strong. 

My father looked at our hands and at Wooyoung's visible satisfaction and completely lost his mind. He flew up out of his chair, making the chair fall back onto the floor and threw his half-full glass of orange juice at me with full force, the glass hitting me in the chest and covering my face and shirt in orange juice.

But I just laughed like a crazy person.

"CHOI SAN! HOW MANY TIMES WILL YOU KEEP FUCKING UP YOUR LIFE?!!?!" My mom held him back as he screamed at the top of his lungs. He picked up another glass and flung it across the room, hitting the wall by my front door and breaking into tiny shards, covering the floor.

What an ass.

"Break as much as you want and beat it. I'll send you the bill later," I stood up and grinned at him tauntingly. 

He shook my mom off and came to stand so we had little distance between us. Leaning his head in, he whispered in my ear. "There's nothing that's stopping me from taking Soojin away from you now. You brought it upon yourself." After he said what he wanted, he backed away looking smug.

Laughing slightly at his efforts to take control of the situation, I responded, "How about I let you see Soojin one last time before you leave for good?"

Wooyoung and my mom helped me clean everything up, including myself, before Soojin came back home and once the house looked back to normal I texted Hongjoong to bring her back up, not wanting to leave Wooyoung alone to defend himself.

Soojin went to her room to get ready for bed after Hongjoong dropped her off since it was already that time now and my father knocked on her door before going inside to say his goodbyes.

"San, I should go back home for work so I'll just leave with your father." My mom waited for me to react angrily since she obviously wanted to leave with him to be by his side a little while longer before he went back. 

Instead of the obvious reaction, I just muttered a "sure", tired of the never-ending cycle, and grabbed Wooyoung's hand, taking him with me into the kitchen where he helped me wash the dishes as we waited for my parents to leave. What an exhausting day.

Wooyoung and I got ready for bed after they left and mentally prepared ourselves for tomorrow since tomorrow morning we planned to talk to Soojin. Because she's the most important one, we've spent a lot of time thinking about how to explain it as carefully as possible but feel its best to tell her sooner than later. 

I'm counting on everything going well but nothing could take away my nervousness.

I opened her door to tell her goodnight but she was already sleeping so I whispered "Goodnight Soojin-ah" and closed her door quietly.


	47. Chapter 47

Fresh out of the shower at 4 am, I stood at my bathroom mirror in a white oversized tee that stuck to my body from being wet and dried my hair, unable to sleep from thinking too much. I had barely gotten my hair dried at all when I heard screams come from Soojin's room.

Throwing on my joggers, I threw open the bathroom door and ran through the kitchen and into her room.

Soojin stood on her bed with her bedsheet around her neck, the other end attached to her ceiling fan, crying like crazy. My mind was spinning and flashed back and forth between the picture in front of me and the several pictures of my past. Tears streamed down my own face and I whimpered out her name. 

Soojin screamed at me to get out and kicked a pillow at me before jumping off of her bed. As soon as her feet left the bed, the sheet slipped from its placement on the fan. 

I took two large steps and dove to catch my precious little girl falling towards the floor. She landed in my arms and I hit the floor, skidding to a stop when my head busted into her dresser.

"Soojiiin-ahhh--ahhh" I half yelled, half whined her name, crying, and sat up looking at her for answers. 

She screamed again and kicked at me to let go. I held her to me as I cried, leaning up against her dresser before she shoved me off and got up. Turning around to look at me, her eyes were full of hatred.

And she confirmed it, "I hate you," she said quietly and then again screaming it at me, making my ears burn and more tears drip onto my shirt along with the thousands of water droplets from my hair.

Behind her, at the door, stood Wooyoung looking stunned. 

I don't know how long he's been standing there but his eyes were also teary. Even if he didn't see much, he knows if I look like this something must be wrong. I don't cry often and I've never cried in front of him.

I focused my attention back on Soojin before she noticed him too. At this point, there's no telling how she'll react. "Soojin-ah just take a breath and let's talk about everything, anything you need to say, just tell me, baby." 

The words that came out of her next made me feel murderous.

"I know what you did, grandpa told me everything! You're sending me away just like mom so you can live the way you want to without me!"

I put the anger aside for my father and crawled over to Soojin, grabbing her shoulders. "Soojin-ah no, no you have to believe me! I could never live a life without you." I let go of her shoulders and held my head in my hands, leaning it against her, sobbing, needing her to believe me.

She hit my shoulders and back repeatedly with her fists. I couldn't tell anymore if her behavior was only from her illness alone. Never has she, _ever,_ gotten this upset with me. 

When I tried to stop her hands from hitting me she pulled away and got a look behind her. Wooyoung sat against the door frame now just looking at me and Soojin helplessly, unable to intervene. 

Soojin was furious when she saw him. She picked up a pillow and threw it at him before picking up anything else she could find, pelting him until I got her under control, grabbing her wrists and turning her to face me again. "You want me gone so you can be gay with Wooyoung!! I hate both of you!! Just go to hell!!" she screamed in my face at the top of her lungs.

I hit my fist on the ground, ignoring the pain of each blow to my knuckles with my head lowered, feeling defeated. There's absolutely nothing I can do to make this better.

Wooyoung came over and crouched down where I sat, checking my knuckles over before I yanked my hand away, not wanting to be near him with Soojin watching, especially in the condition she's in.

Soojin let herself fall to the floor and sobbed hard, body shaking violently. 

I did it, I'm the reason she's torn up inside. Scooting over to where she sat, I wrapped my legs around her and held her in my arms, both of us a mess of tears.

She suddenly stood up again, walking calmly to the kitchen, and I followed, carefully watching her, but she acted quickly. Grabbing the first thing she saw on the counter, which happened to be a pair of scissors, she held them up, ready to slice them into her neck.

"Soojin-ah, fuck, please don't do that.." my voice was just above a whisper as I pleaded with everything I had in me.

Soojin looked behind me, probably at Wooyoung. "Everything's about to change," her eyes flipped back to me. "You have him so you don't need me anymore." She squeezed her eyes closed pressing the blade of the scissors harder against her skin and I saw a trickle of blood roll down her neck.

"Soojin-ah! Soojin-ah..." I took a breath and wiped my tears away in an effort to regain composure. She opened her eyes that were full of more tears, similar to mine, focusing them on Wooyoung again.

"Can we just talk, please? We both care about you so much," he said to her desperately but his words weren't helping. "Everything will be okay Soojin," he tried again but she didn't make any move to put the scissors down, just looked at him like he was ruining her life.

Yes, everything will be okay. I made my decision.

"Wooyoung leave." I choked the words out and kept my attention on Soojin. "Everything is over, I don't want to see you anymore." A lone tear rolled down my cheek and I ignored it.

Soojin dropped the scissors and curled up into a ball on the floor. 

I wasted no time getting over to her and chucked the scissors across the room before picking her up and carrying her over to the couch. The cut on her neck had already dried up so I didn't worry about a band-aid. I just held my baby against me. She was so weak now from crying so much.

Wooyoung rubbed his hand along the back of my neck, massaging it a little bit, trying to comfort me but he couldn't do anything now.

"I said get out." My words came out quietly but I know he heard them because his hand dropped from my neck.

"San...hey, we can figure everything out. I'll help you--"

"I don't want your help, just stay away from me." My decisions affect Soojin too much so now I have to make a choice. I've been too selfish lately.

"Sa--"

"GET THE FUCK OUT WOOYOUNG! FORGET EVERYTHING AND MOVE ON!! IM DONE!" I yelled, covering Soojin's ears, wanting Wooyoung to leave quickly before I changed my mind. I buried my face in Soojin's shoulder and listened to her soft breathing, thankful for each breath that came out of her tiny body.

Sniffling sounds came from behind me....he was crying. Eventually, I heard my front door close and I let go of my bottom lip that I'd been biting to stop myself from crying and leaned my head back on the couch, letting out the cries I'd been holding in.

My Anpanman was gone.


	48. Chapter 48

**~Wooyoung POV~**

It's been a week since San broke up with me...

I decided to give him his space before trying to text or call...or beg at his doorstep. Soojin hasn't visited my office at all either. 

I start to think about her deep brown eyes and small pouty lips that become a wide, adorable smile, her insanely deep dimples that frame her face perfectly...And I'm just describing Choi San.

I miss them.

At school, I do my best to stay strong but away from school I always wear sunglasses to cover my puffy eyes. It's been really sunny lately, ironically, so I can get away with it.

The parent-teacher conferences are tonight so at least I'll get to see his face. I know for a fact that seeing his face will kill me all over again but nothing can hurt worse than living life without him. 

A knock sounds on my door and I look up at the clock. Yep, it's lunchtime. Bae Jinyoung is right on time. I don't bother saying anything, knowing he'll come in when he wants to anyway.

I never even got to ask San for advice on him...

"Hey, Wooyoung, here's your milk." He always carries strawberry milk in his jacket pocket for me now. "I would give you some alcohol but I finished all of mine before history to help me sleep." He smirked and got his lunch out to eat.

"How are you and your dad?" I asked ignoring the fact that he had admitted to drinking alcohol on school grounds. I could relate these days.

"I mean, he's upset about the way I handled things but we talked about everything and he's doing okay...he's filing for a divorce." 

Well, Mrs. Han _is_ in jail. What else could he do with his child-loving wife?

"You're dad seems like a good guy. I knew he'd listen to you." I said thinking about another good dad and he nodded his head, agreeing with me, as he bit into his sandwich. With food in his mouth, he said, "What's up with you?"

"Hm?" 

"You look like you're about to cry," he got up and walked around my desk "Want a hug?" he opened up his arms, ready to embrace me. I shooed him away with my hand and muttered a quick "no".

We talked a lot for the rest of the time about how he's been dealing with his past and what he plans to do going forward, with him throwing in flirtatious comments throughout but I can feel that I'm making a lot of progress with him. 

Before lunch ends, I ask him for a favor.

"Anything for you, cutie, whaddya want?" he has his bag on his shoulder and looks at me waiting.

"Keep an eye on Choi Soojin and watch out for her, for me, please?"

He groans in protest but begrudgingly agrees, not wanting to disappoint me.

✥

The parent-teacher conference was underway and millions of parents made their way into the school but I couldn't catch sight of Choi San. I knew no matter how many people filed in, he wouldn't be hard to find, looking like a kid and all. 

My eyes finally landed on a familiar face but it wasn't San...it was his mom. Her eyes found mine and she immediately made her way over. Once in front of me, she grabbed my hand and held it gently.

"Wooyoung, I was hoping I'd see you." 

That surprised me. 

She rubbed her thumb across the back of my hand, in a motherly manner. "Have you been doing okay?" she asked. I gestured for her to come to my office so we could hear each other better.

I sat in the seat next to hers since she wasn't letting go of my hand and answered her question. "I'm doing my best. I'm sorry I made you worry...I didn't really expect you to give too much thought about it."

San's mom looked thoughtful as she put her other hand on top of the hand she was holding. "No, please don't apologize. It's not that I didn't like you, sweetie...it just worried me, for both of you, that things would be too hard."

Hearing her words, a tear rolled down my cheek and she wiped it away for me.

"I want you to know that this wasn't your fault. San's father started a fire the way he always does and both of you were caught in the middle. You didn't do anything to deserve that. You made San so unbelievably happy and I love you for that." She squeezed my hand and pulled me in to hug me.

Another parent knocked on my door and we parted. I helped her up and walked with her to the door, opening it. It was Jinyoung's father.

I said hello to him but his eyes were on San's mom. 

After I spoke with Jinyoung's father, I noticed he and San's mom standing in a corner of the school laughing and I think I even saw them exchange numbers. Good god.

Talking with San's mom made me feel better in a way but I wondered what exactly was happening with San and his father since his mom was right in saying his father started a fire. Whatever he said to Soojin caused a highly dangerous situation and he should've known better.

When I got home that night, I fell on my bed still wearing my work clothes and closed my eyes so I could see San again since I couldn't see him at the conference. I can still see him sleeping next to me, can feel his warm breath on my neck. I touch my neck remembering the way he painted me in hickeys and can almost feel his lips sucking at my skin.

A moan leaves my mouth and I start to feel hot. Unbuckling my pants slowly, I pretend it's San and gradually pull them down with my underwear. Sliding my hands along my thighs, I squeeze them before sliding one hand onto my member. Just imagining his hands around me sends another low moan out of my mouth. 

Biting my lip, I rub my thumb over the head, wet with precum, and start stroking at a slow pace. I picture looking into San's dark eyes as he get's me off and it sends a rush through me. Letting my strokes pick up speed, I can feel my climax building and my body tenses up before spasming and releasing onto my hand as I call out San's name.

When I open my eyes, a tear rolls down my cheek and I sit up now that I need to clean myself off. 

After taking a quick shower I throw myself back into bed and stare at my phone, wanting to hear his voice. I pick it up and throw it down about a million times but just become more desperate for it. I settle on dialing *67 so my call has no Caller ID. 

The phone rings several times before I hear it suddenly pick up.

"Hello?" His voice was deep and hoarse sounding. He must've been sleeping. 

With the phone against my ear, I sat quietly with my eyes closed and listened to every sound on the other end. I hear some rustling around that sounds like him moving around under his covers.

"Hello?" There's a pause but he doesn't hang up. "Wooyoung-ah....." At the sound of my name, I opened my eyes and stopped breathing. "If this is you, please don't do this to me.....or yourself. Please just forget everything and be happy. Please be happy Wooyoung...."

He hung up.

By the end of the call, I was bawling my eyes out with my hand over my mouth so he couldn't hear me. His voice was so full of love but I don't want him to tell me to be happy, not without him. 

Outside my window, it already looked lighter outside. It doesn't look like sleep's in my fortune tonight. I guess I'll just wait until the sun comes up and go for a walk on my day off. Ice cream kinda sounds good, the ice cream I ate with San from the convenience store. It might be good for me to get fresh air too since it's a decent walk to get there. 

Maybe I'll even get lucky and run into San.


	49. Chapter 49

**~Wooyoung POV~**

Before leaving my apartment, I actually made an attempt to look a little presentable to make myself feel better. I left my house for the first time without my sunglasses too. Can I call that progress?

In a navy blue, deep cut shirt and some jeans I made my way to the convenience store and bought San's favorite ice cream, ripping the lid off and throwing it away before digging in with the plastic spoon that comes with it.

Before crossing the street, I look up to see if the little walking guy is lit up and when I return my gaze to the crosswalk, I see him. Standing on the other side, San has on a black hoodie paired with some shorts and a black hat he wore backwards. The hair that peeked out underneath, though, was no longer a light blonde, but a jet black.

The signal changed and people made their way around me since I stood, frozen, watching San. He started walking and about halfway, he caught sight of me. 

His eyes stayed on me as he finished making his way across and I couldn't tell if he was planning to ignore me or if he would actually talk to me but I didn't get my hopes up.

San came over to where I stood and stopped. 

People continued walking past and the street was getting busier as the sun rose. San's lips turned up into a small smile and he took the spoon from my hand and ate some of the ice cream from the small tub I held.

"Eating my favorite ice cream?" he asked, focusing more on the ice cream than on me. 

I pull the spoon from his mouth and that made him focus on me again. His deep brown eyes look back into mine and he pauses, taking a long look at me.

His hand hits my ice cream suddenly and it goes flying out of my hands and onto the ground before I'm pushed against the pole with the walking button on it. I feel my ass press onto the button as San's lips press themselves onto mine. These perfect lips that I missed so much brushed against mine, tickling them and waking up every nerve in my body.

Out of shock, I looked down at the ice cream on the ground and with his index finger, he lifted my chin back up and spoke against my lips. "I'll buy you another one," he said and ran his tongue along my bottom lip before squeezing my cheeks with his hand and sliding his tongue inside. I grabbed his sweatshirt, pulling him closer and he turned his head to explore deeper into my mouth.

His tongue explored every inch of my mouth and before I knew it, he lifted me up, holding me with my legs wrapped around his waist, one hand on my ass and one on the back of my neck, giving himself more control. My hands gripped the shoulders of his sweatshirt before I moved them to his perfectly sculpted face, opening my eyes slightly, appreciating his sharp jawline as I ran my hand along the edge of it. I moved to put my hand around his neck but hit the back of his hat and it went flying off. He pulled away and I ran my fingers through his hair getting a full look of his blackened hair glimmering in the sun. 

Gripping the back of his head, I shoved our lips back together and he held me close, both of us drunk on each other's taste. I could feel eyes on us in every direction but both of us were too desperate for the others touch to care even a little bit.

His kisses became slower and more purposeful as if he was telling me how much he cared with each one. He grazed his nose against mine and kissed my top lip before he went down to my bottom lip, gently kissing and tugging on it.

"I miss you Young-ah," he pulled away enough so only our noses were touching and looked back and forth between my eyes and lips before slowly lowering me, letting my back slide against the pole he had leaned me up against. 

Even though my feet were on the ground, San's hands held onto my waist and my hands rested on his shoulders. I was scared that if I took my hands away, he would disappear again.

"I can't breath," I leaned my head on his shoulder, trying to catch the breath he took away from me. "I never want to stop feeling this way. I don't want you to leave. Stay and keep taking my breath away Choi San." His name caught in my throat as I held back my tears and I felt him run his hand along the back of my head lovingly.

Pulling away, he wiped my tears that had slipped out before bending down and picking up his hat and returning it to the backward position on his head. If I thought he was sexy before, his dark hair made him completely bewitching. It made his eyes look darker and deeper somehow. Those dark orbs could make me do anything.

He held his hand out for me to take and I let him pull me along to wherever he was going. We walked until we stood in front of the courthouse. I looked at him questioningly before he put both hands on my shoulders and sat me on a bench, telling me to wait there for him.

The courthouse had large steps leading up to the doors that people stood talking on. San jogged up those large steps until he reached a guy in a suit. They smiled and hugged each other and the guy handed him a stack of files. 

I have so many questions.

They chatted for a minute and then San started his way back over to me, carrying the seemingly important files.

"What are those?" I asked when he stood in front of me.

Sitting beside me on the bench, he sat them on his lap. "My father is taking me to court for Soojin so I had to meet with my lawyer friend to get the documents I need to fill out. I'm lucky he's helping me since I know my father will do everything possible to get what he wants. You heard him talking, he wants her to be with him."

He took his hat off and ran his hand through his dark hair before placing it back on his head, looking exhausted just talking about his father. 

"The thing is, Soojin's omma's parents' are taking his side because he gave them money. I'm really scared," he said everything with a smile on his face, even when he admitted to being scared, trying to keep a brave face.

"How could they do that to you?" I looked at him feeling so helpless.

He looked at me and patted my leg with a slight chuckle escaping his lips. "I got their daughter pregnant and let her die Wooyoung. You think they like me?"

I didn't know how to respond so I slipped my fingers into his and we sat there playing with each other's fingers and watching people.

The sidewalks became crowded with people going to get lunch and I knew my time with San was about to come to an end. Time passed too quickly.

"With everything going on, I'm the least of your worries, right?" I voiced my thoughts making San take a deep breath. Maybe I was pressuring him too much. 

He moved our hands onto his lap and looked down at them. "Don't say that Young-ah...you know what I want. But Soojin..."

"When is the court date? Can I come?" 

His eyes met mine and he looked surprised. 

"Why the surprised look? I want to support you at least from the sidelines if I can't stand beside you." I squeezed his hand and he lifted my hand up, kissing it softly.

"Thank you," he paused and stared at me for a minute and added in a whisper, "I love you."


	50. Chapter 50

The court case with my father was only a few days away so I met with my lawyer almost every day to go over things. Being my friend, he's been giving me more insight than most and calls every time he has new information. 

Jongho slid the documents sent from my father's lawyer across the table we sat at in the library. 

While looking over them, I got more and more frustrated. "They're trying to convince the judge with this too?" The papers in front of me talked about my trauma and made it seem as if I couldn't mentally handle raising a child.

"They're coming at us with everything they have San. The fact that it's your father and in-laws doesn't help. Your mom isn't testifying against you too is she?" 

I shook my head no and he nodded his head in relief and started reading over the other documents for himself again.

My mom cut my father off completely now and made it clear that she wants to help me as much as she can. She's always been there for me but got easily blinded by my father. I think after she started seeing someone, she began to realize just how blind she had been.

The only thing she's said about him is that he's a doctor and has a son in high school.

My phone started buzzing on the table and when I picked it up, I saw it was the number of the school. That's never good.

Upon answering, the principal told me to come right away because Soojin had gotten hurt by some girls at school so, hanging up, I explained to Jongho before I sped to my car and sped _in_ my car to the school.

When I stepped into the office, the principal stood with Soojin in front of three other girls who looked a bit older than her sitting in a row and standing by the chairs, leaning against the wall was....Bae Jinyoung?

I wanted to hold Soojin in my arms and ask her if she was okay but I knew she wouldn't like me doing that in public so I scanned her over from where I stood to make sure she wasn't hurt badly. She looked perfectly fine, not one scratch. Her hair looked nice and neat. The only thing I saw was some dirt marks on her clothes. 

The girls sitting actually looked the worst. Their hair looked all messed up and one had scratches on her face.

Wooyoung walked in behind me and stood by the principal, giving the three girls a dirty look. As soon as they saw him they whispered to each other about how hot he was. I disliked these girls more and more.

"Hey!" Bae Jinyoung yelled at them. "Stop blabbing about how you wanna fuck Wooyoung and apologize for being a bunch of bitches," he gave them an intimidating glare and the girls looked at their laps, silent.

Wooyoung smacked him on the back of the head and made him sit down as the principal looked at me apologetically. 

"I'm so sorry you had to come down here like this Mr. Choi. Instead of getting on the bus, these girls decided to tie Soojin to the flagpole in front of the school," the principal explained and Wooyoung cut in.

"Don't leave out the part where they kicked at her and pulled her hair." Wooyoung was livid as he stared the girls down the whole time. "Jinyoung is the one that found them and brought them to me." He looked at me and I raised my eyebrows and pointed towards Bae Jinyoung in disbelief.

"You found them and brought them?" I asked Jinyoung and looked at Soojin for her to confirm. I needed more details since he's kind of a troublemaker. Soojin nodded her head and Bae Jinyoung spoke up. 

"Would you prefer I tell you the whole story?" 

_~Flashback~_

"Aren't you crazy Soojin? Why don't you fight me? Think I can't handle you?" 

Soojin rolled her eyes and tried to walk past to get on the bus.

The girl pushed Soojin down and her friends grabbed her arms while Soojin struggled to get away from them, but they had more strength, being in their freshmen year of high school.

She dumped Soojin's bag and the dirty gym clothes that Soojin had planned to take home and wash fell out among other things. Picking up her track pants that fell out, the girl wrapped them around Soojin, tying them tightly around the flagpole that her friends held Soojin against. She then took Soojin's laces out of her shoes and tied them around her wrists. 

"Ow, are you a girl scout or something or just planning to become a serial killer?" Soojin complained while trying to wiggle her way out only to get a kick to the stomach.

The girl standing proceeded to kick Soojin while her friends pulled Soojin's braided hair and laughed together at her squeals of pain.

Bae Jinyoung strode up and grabbed the girl's shirt, yanking her backwards before bending down and flicking the other two girls in the forehead. He untied Soojin and pulled her up, looping her arm in his protectively.

The three girls stood watching him and whispering about how he was supposed to be cool.

"It's not cool to gang up on someone who could kick your ass if she wanted to. You all look like a bunch of losers." Jinyoung laughed in their faces before circling around them with Soojin on his arm. "What do you think we should do with them Soojin-ah?"

On the second time around, Jinyoung grabbed their ponytails one by one until he held all of them in one hand. The girls squirmed and winced in pain at their hair being yanked on. Soojin took her arm out of Jinyoung's and went around to stand in front of the girls again.

Once she stood right in front of the girl who tied her up and kicked her, she said, "Sorry Appa" and slapped the girl hard on one cheek before smacking the other cheek with the backside of her hand, leaving some scratches by the girl's eye. 

"Shall we Soojin-ah?" Jinyoung put his arm back out to Soojin and they walked arm in arm with him dragging the three girls by their hair behind them.

Jinyoung took the girls into Wooyoung's office and they proceeded into the principal's office to watch what happened on the cameras. While the others watched, Jinyoung sat Soojin down on a chair and started rebraiding her hair and after that smoothed down her clothes.

"Why are you so nice to me all the time?" Soojin asked him and one of the other girl's chimed in, "Seriously, why would you be friends with a middle schooler?! You used to be so cool."

"Because the heaven's called me to do it, okay?!" Jinyoung yelled at the girl.

_~End of Flashback~_

"That's what happened."

Wooyoung had been quietly laughing from the time Jinyoung told the part about Soojin bitch slapping one of them. It was totally funny, but I can't laugh as her parent...yeah, I shouldn't.

The principal directed his attention towards the front doors of the school. "Their parents are here." He looked stressed out and as soon as the parents came in I understood why.

They called their daughter's names dramatically and checked them over to make sure they weren't hurt. Two of the girls were sisters so their mother came and the girl who had scratches on her face had the pleasure of her mother and father coming.

"Who did this to our daughters!?" The lone mother said, to which Wooyoung responded calmly, "We'd like for all of you to see what happened."

The principal sat his computer on the counter and the parents gathered around before the father slammed the computer shut angrily after watching. It hadn't even gotten to the part where Soojin bitch slapped one of them but I guess he had seen enough.

"These girls were probably scared this mental case would go crazy on them! Why am I only being informed now that someone like this is going to school with my daughter?!"

Jinyoung stepped towards the dad but Wooyoung held him back and with his other hand he held onto my pants, holding me back.

"Her own parent isn't even here so-"

"I've been standing here and I got here before all of you." I stepped closer and out of Wooyoung's grasp. "You're directing your anger in the wrong place here. Your kids are bullying someone else and there's a video proving it." The father opened his mouth to speak but I continued. "And before you claim they were alright in doing it because Soojin-ah is "scary", remember it's illegal to bully someone and besides that, your reasoning makes you sound so unbelievably ignorant. Don't embarrass yourself in front of your own child."

The parents all stared at me speechless. It could've been my words or maybe they were still accepting the fact that I was her parent and not a student. I grabbed Soojin's hand and brought her over to stand in front of the girls and their parents. 

"With that said, apologize to her, all of you." I stood tall and glared at them, trying to kill them with my eyes.

After receiving the apologies, we left, hand in hand, and I guided Bae Jinyoung out with my other hand on his back. 

"Who wants some chicken?" I asked both of them, wanting to buy Jinyoung a meal for standing up for Soojin.

"DEAL!" both of them yelled.


	51. Chapter 51

Today I stood in court with my father, the day arriving to fight for what is rightfully mine.

My body shook in fear that I would lose against him, and both my mom and Jongho were holding onto me to support me with Hongjoong sitting behind me, holding onto my chair.

I listened as Nana's mother told the judge a bunch of lies about me and then when my father talked about me having nightmares and not being in the right mind to be a parent. I listened to all of it just wanting it to be over.

My lawyer spoke one last time before it was time for the judge to make his decision. The judge went over everything again and while he did, I looked behind me. Wooyoung sat in the back row looking impatiently at the judge but when he noticed me he mouthed "It's ok", trying to tell me not to worry, that everything would be fine. 

I took a deep breath and turned back around.

The judge looked up, ready to make his decision. "After listening to both sides, I've thought it over carefully and decided that Choi Soojin will receive better care in the hands of her grandfather, Choi Siwon and his family living in the United States. Soojin will leave with him immediately to go back to his current home."

The words rang in my ears and I fell to the floor crying uncontrollably as my mom and Hongjoong cried around me. I couldn't get up, knowing I lost the only thing I worked so hard to keep safe for almost my entire life. I lost her.

My Soojin is going to the US away from me and everything she knows.

I can't see her again...

The judge spoke again, making me look up at him, my eyes blurry with tears. "It's been brought to my attention that Choi San was the cause of Nana's death so he will be taken into custody with life in prison."

Two officers picked me up off the ground and started dragging me away.

I can't even say goodbye...to anybody.

My eyes shot open and I looked around at my bedroom and Soojin laying beside me. The sun was coming up outside my window so I blocked her face with the covers, pulling them up so her sleep wouldn't be interrupted.

Holy fuck I hate dreams.

The trial is today so it makes sense that my dreams would taunt me about it. Although I _am_ nervous, at least I can be sure that I won't be arrested, but if I really do lose Soojin I wouldn't really care if they put me in prison, honestly.

While getting ready, I made sure I did everything I could to look perfect and, I guess, like a competent parent. 

My now dark hair is styled back away from my face with a small amount of product so my hair still looks soft and I'm wearing my best suit. Best as in, most expensive and most professional looking. Knowing my father, he'll probably roll up in Versace or something.

Hongjoong decided it was best if he drove me to court since I'm inside my head so much and since he'll be there for the court hearing anyways. Yunho and Mingi decided to come too, to support me and sit next to Soojin.

I wasn't sure if she should come or not but I felt like it was unfair to her if a decision was made behind her back and she didn't know about what would happen to her. That's just not the kind of parent I wanted to be.

My mom texted me on the way down that she was already at the courthouse with Wooyoung. Wait, why in the world would they be together? Damn it, mom. 

Shoving my phone in my pocket, I grabbed Soojin's hand and we continued down to the car meeting Hongjoong on the way.

"You can live without your grandpa right Soojin-ah?" Hongjoong asked her and she giggled a little bit, not knowing what would come out of his mouth next. He bent down so she could climb on his back and once she was on, stood up again. "After he loses I doubt he'll talk to you again but I might murder him before then just so you know." Both of them giggled but, because of how much my best friend cares for me, I knew murdering my father seemed tempting sometimes.

I'm totally kidding.

✥

Unlike my dream, I sat alone with my lawyer while my father and his lawyer sat on the other side. Nana's family sat directly behind him looking straight ahead the whole time, probably ashamed but hiding it with their hatred of me.

My mom and Wooyoung sat with each other a few rows back and my friends and Soojin sat directly behind me. I'm surrounded by a strong support system, so right now I feel strong like I can win this.

The judge called up Nana's mother to testify for my father and the prosecutor for my father's side began questioning her, asking her several questions pertaining to me caring for Soojin. His final question for her really made me sick, knowing he was prompting her to get upset.

"Choi San and your daughter, Im Jin-ah were together until her death. Would you say that he took care of her well?" 

"Objection your honor!" Jongho stood up, banging his fist on the table, already fed up with them. "That question has nothing to do with this case. They want to defame my client!"

The judge motioned for Jongho to take a seat. "I'd like to hear the answer due to the fact that the care of a mother and daughter tend to go hand in hand." The judge then directed her attention to the prosecutor asking questions. "But let's try to refrain from questions of this nature shall we?" She then gave Nana's mother the go-ahead to answer the question.

She looked at me from the witness stand with a hard stare as she answered the question. "My daughter suffered being with Choi San. He didn't know how to care for her and he is the reason my daughter is dead. She died trying to escape from him."

Hongjoong was muttering profanities behind me while I just sat speechless from what she said. 

How can she actually believe that? 

Wooyoung helped me see things for what they really were so I wasn't blaming myself anymore. It's sad to me that she can't accept how sick Nana was. I know how hard I tried to save her and that's enough.

The trial went on forever with people spitting out horrible things about me left and right. They brought up my nightmares and trauma like I knew they would, then they brought up me drinking and after that, they brought up my sexuality and how it affected Soojin.

Everyone already knew now so it's not like it was a secret.

The judge didn't really care for that argument though, she rolled her eyes and told the prosecutor to grow up, to which we all laughed. He tried to explain how it could make Soojin uncomfortable, especially with her illness and the judge wasn't having any of it. 

Banging down her gravel hard, she got him to shut up and said something really cool.

"Children don't agree with everything their parents do but that DOES NOT make it wrong. A parent sacrifices a lot for their children but when it comes to the personal life of an adult and who they choose to love, a child cannot judge a parent they love and respect. If Choi San is doing things correctly as a father it shouldn't matter what his sexuality is."

My father looked at the judge in disgust and I loved it because he was showing his true colors. 

Jongho called my father up to the witness stand and began questioning him and this would be the last questioning before the judge made her decision.

"Your daughter Yooa has been going to see my client Choi San for therapy purposes since she's been very young, has she not?" He cut right to the chase.

My father kept his smug face as he answered yes.

Jongho went on, "So I can conclude, then, that you had enough faith in San to send your own daughter to be in his care and treat her mental illness?"

He didn't answer until the judge told him he needed to answer the question. 

"Well for all I know he might be making her worse," he said.

Jongho chuckled. "I can assure you that's not the case. I have her diary that she's been filling out for her treatment and it shows her progress and tells in her words how much better she's been feeling." Jongho handed the diary to the judge while I watched my father fuming on the stand. 

We got him.


	52. Chapter 52

The judge came back after an hour of deliberation, ready to make her ruling.

"After listening to both parties and looking over the evidence I-"

"WAIT, YOUR HONOR!" A small voice rang through the courtroom, halting the judges' words. The voice couldn't be who I thought it was, she would never have the courage to do something like that.

Turning in my seat, I got a shock, seeing my daughter standing in the aisle between the seats looking confident, facing the judge. 

Although I worried that she might cause trouble, I couldn't hide my smile as I witnessed her, for the first time in her life, display any confidence in front of such a large group of people. 

Today she proved to herself that her illness won't hold her back.

"Please allow me to speak as the main subject of this case." Soojin looked completely calm as she spoke. 

The judge seemed impressed and allowed her to continue. 

"From the minute I was born my appa has treasured me and dedicated his whole life to me, loving me more than anyone else. He always took me everywhere he went and we became best friends. Our life wasn't easy but he never stopped smiling, only focusing on giving me a happy life filled with only sweet memories. When I'm sad he's the only one who can put a smile back on my face. He is the best person I know and I'm always becoming a better person because of him. There is nobody that I love more in the whole world...than my appa."

Soojin looked at me with tears in her eyes and my face reflected hers, both faces reflecting the unconditional love of a father and daughter. Her words ran deep into my heart and made me so proud to call her my daughter. 

"Soojin! This is no place to be spouting off nonsense! I won't let you become a disappointment like him!" My father looked towards me, raising his voice before his lawyer grabbed his arm, getting him to regain his composure.

Soojin's body began to shake in anger and her fists balled up. She seemed too full of emotion. Standing up from my seat, I called her name quietly, hoping she would hear me and calm herself down. I realized her episode had already started though as she ripped off her shoe and threw it as hard as she could at my father, hitting him in the eye. 

The smack of her shoe hitting my father's face echoed through the courtroom and Wooyoung sprang up from his seat and tried to pull her back but in the midst of trying to get out of his grasp, she elbowed him in the face and his nose started bleeding. 

I hopped over the bar that separated the front of the courtroom from the spectator area and over to Soojin, picking her up in my arms, and did what only I can do to calm her down. Resting my chin on her shoulder, I sang into her ear, the song I always do to put her mind at ease, her song.

The courtroom was in chaos with my father cursing repeatedly, holding his eye, while Wooyoung had his head tilted back as my mom held a tissue to his nose to stop the bleeding. The judge looked around at the mess but stopped when her eyes landed on me, watching me sing into Soojin's ear.

I felt Soojin's body relax and I knew her episode had ended. Setting her down and grabbing her hand, we made our way back up to the front slowly and she sat with my friends again. 

Before I took my seat again, I looked back at Wooyoung to check on him. He gave me a look telling me he was fine as my mom practically shoved the tissue into his nose.

When I redirected my attention to the judge she was staring right back at me with a satisfied grin on her face.

"There's nothing better than getting to see for myself how capable of a father Mr. Choi San is. My decision will remain unchanged. I rule in favor of Mr. Choi San. The child of this case, Soojin, will continue her life with the father that I can see she would never be able to live without."

I, along with my friends, my mom, and Wooyoung all stood up cheering and Soojin jumped into my arms. I noticed my father just sat in his chair looking angry with a red mark by his eye from Soojin's shoe. 

After one last look at him, I left with my people, not looking back and leaving my scars behind me. Nothing matters except for the present and the people that continue to stand by me in the present.

"Who's ready to celebrate!?" Hongjoong screamed as we all ran down the stairs of the courthouse, hollering at the top of our lungs in excitement. With Soojin in my arms, I chased after my best friend, followed by the rest of my friends, and we all went to his house to celebrate this victory.

Hongjoong already had everything ready in his apartment for a celebration, which is so like him.

Since it's Soojin's victory too, we avoided breaking out the alcohol so she could be included and sat around the table with glasses of sparkling grape juice that Hongjoong had prepared. Although, there's a chance he got grape juice so he didn't have to deal with a bunch of drunks in his apartment...

It got later and later but none of us were ready for the celebration to be over.

Mingi and Hongjoong were doing karaoke in his living room while Yunho watched, laughing so hard he was crying, with Soojin sleeping on his lap. I continued to look around but I couldn't find Wooyoung anywhere.

"San come watch!" Yunho waved me over but I was too busy trying to find Wooyoung. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, would he? I wandered into Hongjoong's room and standing in his bathroom, I found Wooyoung washing his hands. 

Sneaking up behind him, I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Holy shit San, where did you come from?" He looked at me in the mirror, his shock turning into a grin and leaned his body against me. "Dark hair looks really good on you," he commented, looking me over.

My hands made their way down his shoulders and onto his waist. 

"I'm glad you like it."

He didn't respond as my hands continued rubbing down the sides of his body. Grabbing his hips, I pressed him against me so he could feel what he was doing to me. We watched each other in the mirror, seeing how aroused we were, our faces painted with lust.

Wooyoung turned and put his hands in my hair and our members brushed against each other through our pants, making a shaky breath escape my mouth. He pulled the hair at the nape of my neck, jerking my head back for more access and attached his lips to my neck, sucking and biting wildly. 

The movement of his lips left moans escaping from my mouth as I leaned into his touches. 

Wooyoung licked up the side of my neck until he reached my ear and started nibbling on it with the occasional small lick that sent shivers through my body. I was getting harder and I could feel that he was too.

"Young-ah take me home." 

Wooyoung separated himself from me and we left the bathroom, trying to get out of Hongjoong's apartment without being seen. I saw Hongjoong had joined Yunho on the couch and they were watching a movie, Soojin still sleeping on Yunho's lap.

The only one I couldn't find was Mingi but I figured if I didn't see him then he couldn't see me so I darted to the front door with Wooyoung following closely behind. 

Horny as fuck, we both slipped out the door, making a clean exit.

As soon as we were out, Wooyoung grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me to the elevator and threw me in. My back hit the elevator wall and he threw himself on me before the doors of the elevator even closed. 

His lips took control and I tried to keep up with the pace as he moved them skilfully against my own.

The doors opened and instead of pulling me the way he did the first time, his lips stayed on mine as he maneuvered us out of the elevator and across the hall to the door of my apartment.

I slid my finger on the keypad and the door clicked open.


	53. Chapter 53

The lights of the city outside my large windows lit up my apartment, throwing a fiery glow on Wooyoung's face as he walked backwards, tugging me by the shirt.

Releasing his grip, he looked at me seductively before unbuttoning his shirt and letting it slide off his shoulders onto the floor. Watching him and getting hotter by the second, I discarded mine soon after, wanting to feel him on my skin. He buried his fingers in my dark hair and pressed our lips together along with our bodies and his skin radiated warmth onto mine.

I ripped Wooyoung's pants and underwear down in one motion like he once did to me and picked him up, carrying him swiftly to my room. 

Dropping him onto my bed, I crawled on top of him slowly, looking his body up and down before I went in for a taste. Wooyoung watched me and his body writhed in pleasure at my eyes scanning over him. I licked up his thigh and bit onto it as Wooyoung returned his hands to my hair, tugging it as he let out yelps of pleasure.

His length stood tall in front of my face and I gripped his thighs, making him look down at me. Once our eyes met, I took him in whole, working my tongue around, listening for his sounds of approval that came out soon after. I used my hand to work over the length while I focused on the head, rubbing it across my lips and moaning out his name, wanting to see him go crazy.

"Mmmmh Wooyoung-ah...you're...so damn good Young-ah.." My tongue licked repeatedly around his length before he gripped the back of my hair and tugged me off of him. We both panted, looking at each other intensely, both of us heavily turned on.

"San, take your pants off." he breathed out, eyes hooded, looking so fuckable, laying naked on my bed. 

I listened and got up, ripping the rest of my clothes off and kicking them across the floor. 

Wooyoung's dick twitched at the sight of me, getting excited. Sitting up and moving to sit on the edge of the bed, he rubbed his hands down my body as I stood in front of him. Wooyoung wrapped his arms around my waist before placing a kiss on my hip.

"I'm about to fuck you Choi San." He stood up and walked so he stood behind me and shoved me onto the bed. 

"Y-Young-ah shouldn't you be down here?" I laid on my stomach across my bed looking out the window, unsure of how I felt being in this position.

Wooyoung smacked my ass hard. "Sorry San, I'm a top." 

I let out a grunt when his hand landed hard on my ass but I also felt such a thrill that traveled down to a certain region. Wooyoung is so fucking kinky when he wants to be, always keeps me crawling back for more.

The bed weighed down behind me and Wooyoung kissed and swirled his tongue around one butt cheek, smacking it again before reaching his hand around and grabbing my length and moving his hand slowly. 

I heard something snap open and then felt something cold on his fingers that slid inside me as he began prepping me. One finger, then two fingers, and now we were at three. The feeling was not one that I really cared for but I was focused more on his fantastic handjob. 

"Wooyoung-ah fuck what are you doing?" I asked out of breath, barely caring anymore because he was making me feel so good. His fingers were sliding in and out as he answered, "Aloe works and it's the only thing we've got. I can't wait much longer. I need to feel you." 

Wooyoung's motions stopped and he grabbed my hips. That was when I felt his member ready to dive in. I turned my head, looking back at him and Wooyoung noticed my nervousness, grabbing my shoulders and bringing me up towards him so I was kneeling on the bed. He kissed my neck while his hands rubbed down my body onto my thighs.

Moving his hands from my thighs and up my back, he shoved me back down again and slid himself in.

The feeling made me tense up until Wooyoung wrapped his hand back around my length, making everything more bearable. He tried to go slow but became impatient, his thrusts picking up speed.

HOLY FUCK! I saw stars as his thrusts started hitting a certain spot that sent pure pleasure through my body.

"UHH--Young-ah fuck--OH FUCK!" I moaned out and his thrusts got harder, making it hard to get out anything else. "Fu-fu-F--fuck me harder! Shit!" After the words left my mouth it was like a flip switched.

Wooyoung gripped my hair and pulled my head back, riding me faster and harder so the only thing I could see was a mixture of stars, close to my orgasm, and the city lights out my window. 

"Say my name San, I want to hear my name come from those perfect lips.." he whispered and licked up the side of my ear.

"Wooyoung-ah---uhhnnn fuck me, fuck Wooyoung-ah.." my moans came out easily on this amazing high he was giving me.

Every time he thrust into me, he let out a grunt and sometimes my name, while I let out low moans and curses that were incomprehensible because of how fast he was going. 

"F-f-f--f--fu--uu-uu--UUNH UH UH!" I came onto my sheets and Wooyoung continued to chase his, still thrusting in fast, making me spill out some more, completely emptying myself. 

He gave a final thrust and I felt something warm fill me up.

Wooyoung sighed and let out a breath that I felt on my back. I collapsed onto my bed but his hand still had a tight grip on my hair so my head got yanked back.

"Shit! Sorry, I forgot to let go." Wooyoung smoothed down my hair and laid sideways beside me, propping his head on his hand.

"I forgot you hadn't let go...it felt good." I turned to look at him and saw his face was shiny with sweat. "You feel good." 

Wooyoung looked perfect right now, so wrecked and sweaty, so perfect. He looked turned on by my words as he glanced down at my lips.

I grabbed his chin and pulled him down to connect our lips, kissing him passionately. His breaths were coming out hard into my mouth and it made the kiss feel even hotter. My breath was running out too but it felt too good to stop.

We were both so sweaty so we took a shower and cleaned each other off, all of the worries I once had seeming so pointless. 

I remember hiding my eyes from his body when we were trapped in the bathroom together and getting freaked out at the mere thought of us being in there together. Now, I washed his body only thinking about how in love with him I am.

We dried each other's hair like we'd done many times before. Nothing had changed, our feelings had only deepened. 

Wooyoung and I tore the covers off of my bed and laid on the sheets with a large blanket. I figured I could just worry about the laundry tomorrow. Right now all I wanted to think about was cuddling up to Wooyoung, both of us only in our underwear, and enjoying his presence.

Who knows when I'll be able to have him like this again...

Was the judge right in saying: If your kids love and respect you, they will accept you? Could Soojin accept me like this, accept us?

Wooyoung leaned in, kissing my nose, and snuggled into my neck, making me smile.

I want to be happy too.


	54. Chapter 54

The next morning, the sunlight shone brightly through my window onto Wooyoung and me but both of us slept easily, comfortable in each other's arms, until a reoccurring noise woke Wooyoung from his sleep.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

I woke up to Wooyoung yelling my name like an alarm, his voice monotone and sleepy. He covered his head harshly with a pillow. "San, damn it your phone keeps waking me up," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Grumpy Wooyoung made me giggle as I wrapped my leg around him and kissed his shoulder. "Just ignore it," I said as I snuggled up against him, nuzzling my face into his shoulder and closing my eyes. If I sleep some more, then I can be with him for a little while longer.

My phone rang again and I grabbed it to see who kept calling. Holding my phone in front of my face and squinting at it, I saw it was Hongjoong. Not even two minutes after looking at my phone, my bedroom door swung open and Hongjoong stood there taking in the scene before him before he took a pillow off the ground and threw it at me.

"Will both of you get up and get dressed?" Hongjoong looked around the room with a small grin and Mingi walked in behind him.

"You guys are fucking insane." Mingi pointed his finger at both of us and I looked over to see Wooyoung had lifted the pillow a little bit, looking at them before pulling it back down to cover his blushed face.

"Soojin and Yunho are doing karaoke and eating some pancakes so we have some time to clean up." Hongjoong yanked me out of bed and shoved me towards my closet to get dressed.

"Mingi came to your apartment to get some snacks to bring down and saw both of you undressing in your living room. You horny idiots."

"Yeah, it took everything I had not to drop anything! I had just shut the fridge and you both started stripping off your clothes and making out! In front of your giant ass windows!!" Mingi's voice was loud and full of terror as he relived the scene.

"Seems like you left just in time since I saw someone's pants and underwear laying by the door." Hongjoong laughed and smacked my butt. "Did you see that action Mingi?"

 _Please say you didn't see_...I held my breath, waiting for his answer.

"No, thank god!" Mingi giggled a little bit now too as he looked at the disarray of my room. 

I stood fully dressed now with a blush spreading across my cheeks but laughed a little bit too, knowing they loved me regardless.

Wooyoung rolled out of bed and walked past us to the bathroom in his underwear not really caring since nothing could be more embarrassing than Mingi seeing us all hot and heavy last night. Hongjoong smacked his butt and Wooyoung pulled his underwear down slightly, mooning him, before shutting the bathroom door.

Did this make everyone closer somehow? That would make sense with my friends.

It didn't take very long to clean up our mess since it was mostly just doing the laundry. We gathered everything up off the floors and threw it in the washer and once everything was washed and dried, Hongi and I sat in the living room folding clothes while Mingi made the bed.

The whole time, Wooyoung took a shower.

When he came out, he wore one of my robes and gave us a thumbs-up for our good work cleaning. He then proceeded into the kitchen and started making himself some coffee.

Hongjoong ran out to the kitchen carrying Wooyoung's underwear that had just been washed and started beating him with his own underwear. I watched and held my stomach, laughing hard. "Enjoy your shower asshole??!" Hongi yelled as he continued his beating.

"Hey, hey! I worked so hard last night! Don't I deserve a rest?" Wooyoung laughed and tried to block the blows from Hongjoong.

My best friend laughed suddenly and sprayed spit on Wooyoung's newly clean face making both of them pause before Wooyoung lifted him up and carried him over, throwing him on the couch.

"You're dead Mini-Hong!"

Wooyoung wiped his face on Hongjoong's shirt while Hongjoong tried to fight him off. Mingi sat beside me on the carpet and helped me finish folding laundry while we laughed at them fighting nonstop on the couch. 

After they both got tired, Wooyoung grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans off of the carpet that I had folded and went into my room to change. He's become so confident in taking my clothes. I swear all of the clothes I'm missing are at his apartment.

While he got changed, Hongi called Yunho and told him he was good to bring Soojin up.

✥

Soojin and Wooyoung hadn't spoken to one another since breakfast with my father so I was unsure of how to break the awkwardness between them.

We all sat in the living room eating chips talking. Hongi and I were in deep conversation about something when I saw Soojin pull out a chip from the bag and hold it up to Wooyoung. 

The room got quiet and I realized we were all watching the sight in front of us.

Wooyoung ate the chip that she held in front of him, looking cautious at first but then smiled sweetly at her. Soojin shoved another chip in her mouth, sitting back and pretending nothing happened, noticing all of us were looking at them. 

"Hey, you don't need to be embarrassed, Soojin! You're not the only one who loves Wooyoung." Hongjoong joked and Soojin hit him on the head but couldn't keep a straight face, giggling, seeming more lighthearted about it.

"Seriously though, you never cared about me liking guys so why is it weird if San likes Wooyoung?" Hongjoong pressed her and she let out a huffy breath.

"It's not....I guess I just didn't want anything to change..." 

My friend's all let out an obnoxious "AAAAW" and charged at her, tickling her as she cried for them to stop, laughing uncontrollably.

Hongjoong wasn't nearly finished yet and pulled her onto his lap, holding her tightly while Yunho and Mingi continued tickling her. They were all laughing and I couldn't help but wish Wooyoung could be like that with her too.

The two of them had been so close before.

When everyone had calmed down, I spoke up. "Wooyoung doesn't change anything Soojin-ah...you will always come first to both me _and_ Wooyoung. The only difference is that we have someone else caring about us and loving us."

Wooyoung watched Soojin to get a feel for her emotions and nodded his head, agreeing with my words. He's always cared for her just as much as me, which makes him so much more attractive in my eyes.

"I said I _didn't_ want anything to change, like in the past. After talking with my friend, I don't really feel bad about it anymore."

We all looked at her confused, wondering what she was talking about.


	55. Chapter 55

_~Last week at school~_

Yah! Soojin! I'll drive you home my little fighting queen!" Bae Jinyoung yelled, running up behind her and scooping her up onto his shoulders.

"You're stupid" She kicked her foot back at his chest playfully.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! Almighty fighting queen, please spare my life!" He screamed out dramatically, putting on a show.

They both laughed at his antics and continued joking the rest of the way to his car where he placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her in.

Putting his car in reverse, he hit the gas, flying out of his parking spot and then switching gears, continued speeding away from the school with perfect control. Jinyoung looked over at Soojin after showing off and chuckled at her grabbing onto the car's support handle.

Soojin, you're close with Wooyoung right?"

"The therapist at school?" Soojin wasn't sure that was who he meant since no student referred to him by his first name but that's the only person by that name that she's acquainted with.

"Yeah, he's totally gay, don't you think?"

Soojin rolled her eyes and rolled down the car window. "That jerk wants to steal away my appa so I'd say yes."

Bae Jinyoung rolled up the window quickly upon hearing her response, needing the dirt. "Did you say he wants to date the duality king?"

Soojin looked him up and down weirdly. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, one second he's a blonde cutie and the next he's all dark and sexy," Jinyoung explained his meaning but tried to jokingly get a rise out of Soojin at the same time.

"Yep, that's him. Why do you think I bring in all the boys with my dark hair. I'm his daughter, that's why," she joked back and they both cackled.

"They're really together, for real?" Jinyoung focused back on his previous question and Soojin couldn't hide her irritation when she answered, "Yes they like each other."

"Why so bitchy? Are you a hater?"

Soojin clenched her jaw and Jinyoung immediately knew he's gone too far with her. He forgot he had to be more careful with her emotions.

Reaching a hand in his jacket pocket, he pulled out a sucker that some girl gave to him at his locker and unwrapped it, sticking it in Soojin's mouth.

"I mean, you hate gay people?" He reworded his question so it wasn't as harsh.

"N-no I...One appa is enough and I don't want to see him with anyone else. He has me." Soojin felt better after confessing her feelings since she refused to talk to Wooyoung.

"It feels good to finally get it off your chest doesn't it." Jinyoung read the expression on her face. "You are so wrong though. You'd be so lucky to have two fathers and hot ones at that. Hot men can solve a lot of problems for you. Women are a pain in the ass but your appa and Wooyoung both seem like they care about you a lot."

"Why do you say that?"

"Soojin, your appa came to school and made adults twice his age bow and apologize to you. He's a fucking superhero. And Wooyoung, he's the full package. I'm totally jealous of your dad but he's good enough for Wooyoung. They're definitely in the same league." Jinyoung looked dreamily out the window while he drove, oozing respect for the two.

"My appa is totally a superhero but Wooyoung just wants him for himself." Soojin looked distraught. She wanted to make her dad happy but didn't want to risk the chance of losing his attention.

"Did you know Wooyoung asked me to watch out for you and make sure you're doing okay? He genuinely wants to protect you." Jinyoung watched Soojin's expression change into one of shock.

Wooyoung _did_ care about her.

"He did that?" She felt really touched but her thoughts traveled. "So you mean you aren't hanging out with me because you want to?"

Jinyoung laughed and poked her cheek, finding her overthinking to be an adorable sight. "Obviously at first because I didn't know you and you're a middle schooler but now I know he has good taste in people. We're friends for real, don't worry. I think of you like a little sister."

Soojin smirked and poked his cheek back.

"Thanks for clearing my mind up."

_~Present time~_

Do I really owe Bae Jinyoung for getting my daughter on board with me dating Wooyoung?

"So you don't feel bad about me being with Wooyoung?" I asked just to confirm, praying her answer would be the one I wanted. Especially after last night...

"I don't feel bad appa. I want Wooyoung to be with us. I mean, unless he ever makes you sad, then I will always be on your side for sure."

We all laughed and I opened my arms for her and hugged her tightly. "That's my girl. You should always be on my side."

Soojin giggled along with my friends.

Wooyoung, sitting back patiently the whole time, watched us hugging and looked like he wanted to be a part of it. He looked past us out the window and muttered quietly like he wasn't really paying attention, "Group hug?" in case he would be ignored.

Soojin and I looked at each other and smiled goofily before we both grabbed Wooyoung and hugged him tightly, my friends joining in and climbing all over us to get in on the hug.

This is it, this is how a family should feel. 

The feeling of unconditional love and being surrounded by people that have your back and you know they would give anything for your happiness, that is family.

✥

The weather became insanely hot the next few days and my black hair got hotter and hotter, attracting the sun, as I walked into the school to have lunch with Wooyoung. It was a normal thing for us now but we couldn't always be alone. Sometimes we were joined by Bae Jinyoung, who I had become friendly with after he became constantly present in my life.

This kid is apparently the son of the guy my mother is dating and completely in love with so I couldn't have a bad relationship with a soon to be little brother, could I? Besides that, he watches out for my Soojin-ah.

Today I'm eating lunch with Wooyoung and the new vice-principal. Wooyoung wants me to meet him but I prefer the days when I can have Wooyoung to myself.

The stories I've heard from him about the new vice-principal make him sound like quite a prize. He always goes on and on after work about how he's _soooo_ great with the kids and how he is _soooo_ fun to be around. 

Blah blah blah.

I'm not jealous at all...I'm the greatest in his eyes anyways.

This guy sounds like a real clean freak though, always going around and swiping his finger around to look for dirt and punishing the troublemakers by making them scrub the windows of the school or clean the floors with wipes. 

I'm pretty sure the janitors don't have to do anything now with him there but I'm happy Wooyoung finally has a close friend at school that's his age.

Opening the door to Wooyoung's office, I see they already ordered the food and the next thing my eyes land on is the guy waving at me, who I would assume to be the vice-principal.


	56. Chapter 56

"Your San right? I'm Park Seonghwa the vice principal here," he grabbed my hand and shook it, holding onto it and dragging me over to a chair. "We waited for you to start eating. You like chicken right?" Seonghwa gestured towards the freshly hot chicken wings waiting to be eaten on Wooyoung's desk and handed me a pair of disposable gloves to eat while putting on a pair of his own.

I guess I didn't need to introduce myself so I just muttered a "thank you" and gave a friendly smile at him before looking to the other side of the desk and waving cutely at the one I came to see.

Wooyoung smiled as he opened the box, getting impatiently hungry, and we all did cheers with a piece of chicken before taking a bite. 

"Damn, that's good." Wooyoung leaned his head back closing his eyes and Seonghwa smiled, putting more pieces of chicken onto Wooyoung's plate.

They had ordered three different flavors, one sweet and two spicy flavors, which was fine with me but Wooyoung never did well with spicy things. 

Wooyoung grabbed and took a bite of a spicy piece and his eyes started watering. "Holy, so hot." He looked around for something to drink and Seonghwa grabbed a bottle of water and tilted it up to Wooyoung's lips like a baby.

I watched them and bit off pieces of my chicken, feeling annoyed.

When Wooyoung had finished drinking, Seonghwa held up a piece of chicken for him and he took a bite, looking happy. I grabbed some water for myself, deciding to ignore them but when I looked back up a piece of chicken was in front of my own face held by none other than Seonghwa. Biting off a piece, I felt my mood lift little by little, getting more of an understanding of his personality. Seonghwa smiled and opened my water for me before feeding me the rest of the chicken.

The box was almost empty, all of us eating well. 

Seonghwa reached over and wiped the corners of my mouth for me and threw his arm around my shoulders while the three of us talked and joked around. I understood now that he's a motherly type, similar to Wooyoung. That must be why they became close.

"San-i even before Wooyoung told me about you, I had already seen you like everywhere in articles and on the news! Your kind of famous."

I laughed at his level of dramatics. "Are you my fan, Mars?" 

Seonghwa clapped his hands excitedly and playfully hit my shoulder. "I like that one! That nickname is yours from now on ok?" 

I didn't realize flipping his name around would give him so much joy but his sweet and joyful personality made him easy to befriend. Nodding, I laughed and helped him clean up the food on the table while Wooyoung sat drinking his water, probably still having a hard time from the spiciness of the food.

✥

**~Wooyoung POV~**

Seonghwa sat with his arm around San while we all talked and ate, then, if that hadn't annoyed me enough, he started wiping San's mouth for him like a little kid. 

I know San is mine but, seriously? Why is Seonghwa acting like he's the one who's dating San and why is San talking to him more than me?? I sat across from them feeling a teeny bit pouty and sipped my water.

"Are you my fan, Mars?" San said jokingly with a smile making his dimples appear and Seonghwa got completely overexcited. Give me a break.

Mars....you had to give him a nickname? _And_ a precious dimple smile? Kill me. 

They cleaned up my office, chatting nonstop before they finally sat back down and I had a chance of being included...

"Young-ah, did you get enough to eat? I brought you the fish-shaped bread that you like." San reached down into a bag by his feet and handed me a prettily packaged bag of the delicious bread.

Why is he so lovable?

San grinned cutely, his dimples making a second appearance and I poked one of them, taking the bag and thanking him.

"My friends are so cute." Seonghwa admired us. "I'm so lonely."

San patted him on the back. "Let's hang out more. You should meet the rest of our friends, they'll give you more than enough love," he joked.

Seonghwa nodded smiling while opening the snack San brought for me, folding it neatly so I could eat it out of the wrapping it was in without getting my hands dirty. He held it out for me and I took a bite.

Seonghwa's best quality is his ability to care for others, even if my boyfriend is included. I'm sure our other friends will enjoy him and become close friends with him as well.

We agreed to have dinner together at this noodle place about ten minutes from San's apartment after work and then meet with Hongjoong and the others for karaoke so they can get to know Seonghwa. 

When school let out, Seonghwa and I got in our cars and he followed me to San's. Right as I parked at his apartment, I saw him walking inside, focused on his phone, and beeped at him. Turning around, he smiled and waved as he loosened his tye, looking ready to change into comfortable clothes.

"Oppa! Go change and we'll wait here for you!" I rolled down my window and yelled at him and he ran inside to get changed quickly.

After about ten minutes, he came running back out wearing a shirt made of jean material paired with some dark jeans and simple sneakers, looking like a model. Seonghwa and I were leaned up against my car, waiting for him, and once he reached us, he grabbed my hand and we started walking to the noodle place.

Following San's lead, we walked straight, went across a few crosswalks and I figured we were almost there since the walk felt so long.

"On my phone, it says we're twelve minutes away." Seonghwa looked at his phone confused since we'd walked all this way. "I think we went in the wrong direction."

San looked around us at the street names and pulled me along, still holding my hand.

"Wait, don't go that way. Google's telling me to cross here." He pointed at the crosswalk in front of us and San smiled cutely, looking guilty since he obviously forgot where it was.

Something wet hit my nose and all of a sudden rain started pouring down violently. We started running across the crosswalk, following Seonghwa who glanced down at his phone once in a while to make sure we were going the right direction as we continued running down the sidewalks. As we ran, Seonghwa made sure to check that San and I were close behind.

I saw an awning and ran to the dry place, pulling San underneath it with me and called Seonghwa over with us. We huddled together, looking at his phone and saw we were getting closer but the rain made it hard to see where we were going. 

"Should we wait for the rain to calm down a little bit?" I asked looking at my own clothes that were soggy and then at San who didn't look half as wet as me. "How did the rain miss you and soak me?" 

San and Seonghwa laughed.

"Maybe you have a rain cloud following you around Wooyoung," Seonghwa joked and wiped my wet face with his sleeve, never able to shut off his mothering. San brushed his fingers through my wet hair so that it wasn't dripping onto my face and hugged me from behind, making me warmer. 

The rain continued pouring down hard so we stood and watched as it splashed onto the streets, San still holding me and Seonghwa standing beside us. I texted Hongjoong earlier that we would be late so it doesn't hurt if we take a little break from walking. 

While watching the rain, I saw a car parked on the street start pulling out of its parking space. Catching a glimpse of light coming from my right, I turned my head and in the distance, saw the lights of a truck and then the silhouette as it approached at high speed but it would have to stop since there was a red light and a line of traffic where the car had pulled out. I kept watching, waiting for the huge truck to slow down but it wasn't....it was still coming at full speed.

Everything went into slow motion.

It sounded like the truck tried to slam on its breaks, making a loud screeching sound, but the rain made the roads slippery. Unable to stop, it flew into the car that had pulled out and that car crashed into the one stopped in front of it. Loud crunching sounds filled the air along with the sound of glass breaking and flying in all directions. The truck was carrying a bunch of metal pipes on top of it so some of those flew off too, hitting surrounding cars. The passenger of the car that the truck crashed into went flying out the front windshield and laid on the hood of the car. 

My heart was beating wildly and I found myself unable to move or even breathe. I put my hands where San's had been, noticing now that he wasn't there anymore. Frantically, I looked for him, needing to see him after witnessing the horrible scene in front of me.

Some people stood around us, having stopped when they saw the accident but I finally found his black hair among them. When I got a clear look, I saw his hand was clutching his heart and he was breathing hard with his eyes, wide in terror, focused on the girl laying on the hood of the car.

Fuck, I'm so stupid! He told me he can't be around accidents and this was like reliving his trauma. I should've taken him away from there as soon as I saw the truck not slowing down but I had been in too much shock to think clearly. Fuck fuck fuck. I started pushing my way through people to get to him.

"Soojin-ah? Soojin-ah....Soojin-ah!!" 

San started towards the street looking panicked and in a trance, his trauma tricking him into believing that Soojin was the one laying on the hood of that car. I followed after him desperately, knowing I couldn't let him get closer or he might get hurt or it could make his already serious trauma worse.

I ran after him at full speed but I didn't make it fast enough.

"SAN STOP!" I screamed out as I watched a car skid, trying to avoid the accident, and run into the side of the truck.

Everything happened so quickly...I fell onto my knees and watched San's body hit the ground, laying on his back in the middle of the street, unmoving.  
  



	57. Chapter 57

San wasn't moving...I couldn't tell if he was breathing as I crawled towards him as fast as I could, unable to get my legs to work properly.

"Choi San!" I gripped his shirt in my hands and tried to wake him, my body shivering in fear and also chilled by the drops of rain pelting me. I started shaking him and someone grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back.

"You could hurt him if you shake him like that, I'm a doctor," the man shouted over the rain and crouched down to check him over. 

I watched him, tears blurring my vision, as I kneeled next to where San was laying. The doctor checked his breathing and his pulse, not seeming alarmed, while someone held an umbrella over San's body to shield him from the rain.

I grabbed San's hand and held on tightly, hearing the ambulance coming in the distance. 

"I'm here. I won't let anything bad happen, you know that. Just stop laying here like this, I can't handle it..." I said, my voice trembling.

The ambulance pulled up and medics ran in every direction, attending to the many people involved in the accident. 

They lifted San's body onto a stretcher and I followed them to the ambulance, noticing the same umbrella followed me. I looked back to see Seonghwa holding the umbrella that he must've borrowed from someone, his bottom lip quivering as he held back his tears, trying his best to be strong for me. He helped me up into the ambulance so I didn't slip and got in behind me.

The hospital was close to the site of the accident so we arrived quickly and they took San back to do some tests but when they did, I had a difficult time letting go of his hand. I didn't want to let him out of my sight.

"Wooyoung you have to let go so they can help him," Seonghwa said calmly and I cried, releasing my grip on his hand. I watched him and the medical staff disappear behind the automatic doors to do some tests and prayed the tests came out well.

Seonghwa pulled me to him and I continued to cry. "Seonghwa...I told him I wouldn't leave him alone."

Seonghwa patted my back to calm me down before pulling away and leading me over to a bench. "You can only do so much Wooyoung. He'll be out soon and you can stay by his side then, okay?" He continued rubbing circles on my back and I mumbled out an "okay" back to him that came out squeaky, my throat dry from crying.

Seonghwa handed me a phone and I realized it was mine. "I picked it up off the ground by the accident. You have missed texts from Hongjoong."

Running a hand through my hair, I call him right away, knowing he, along with the others, will want to be here. 

"Hongjoong!" I yell his name when I hear the phone pick up and explain what happened, my voice getting harder to understand as I begin crying again. Not that I ever completely stopped...

Hongjoong was hysterical on the other end and his breathing was heavy like he was already running to get here. We never actually hung up even though neither of us said anything else. I just listened to him and the others on the other end until they arrived. I think we both needed as much support as possible, so not hanging up was us being there for each other.

Soojin came running down the hall and I stood up, catching her in my arms. She looked up at me desperately like she wanted to ask me something but changed her mind, too scared of the response. Instead, she buried her face in my shirt and hugged me tightly while she cried. 

She was all wet from the rain and shivering so I guided her to the bench and took off my jacket, draping it around her, and combed my fingers through her hair like I always did to San.

Hongjoong and the others came around the corner looking relieved to see Soojin in my arms. 

All of them looked a wreck but Hongjoong was the worst, the sight of him made my heart feel like it was being squeezed. 

They made their way over and Hongjoong sank to the floor right by the bench we sat on. He looked soulless as he cried silently, looking at the doors that San had gone through earlier, waiting for him to come back out. Yunho sat beside him and hugged his knees silently, looking like his mind was spinning.

Mingi sat on the bench and grabbed Soojin's hand, leaning his head back against the wall, looking fearful. I stretched the arm I had around Soojin out to touch Mingi's shoulder and when I did, he choked out a cry and held his head in his hands.

The doors opened and a doctor stepped out. "I'm looking for the family of Choi San." 

All of us stood up, looking at the doctor and below us, Hongjoong shot up off the floor and darted over to where the doctor stood. "That's me. He's okay, right? Where is he?"

The doctor spoke calmly and stayed serious. "We're going to move him to a room so we can continue watching him but his tests looked good."

The doors opened again and some nurses rolled San out on a hospital bed. His hair was still slightly wet from the rain outside but the nurses had covered him with a blanket to keep him warm. 

Soojin ran over and grabbed onto the bed, relieved to see him, all of us following quickly after her and the nurses as they wheeled him to a room.

We all sat around his bed once he was settled in, waiting for the doctor to come back in and talk to us, Soojin holding one hand and me holding the other.

While waiting for the doctor, Hongjoong couldn't stay still and started pacing back and forth in the room.

The doctor walked in with his clipboard and all of us directed our attention to him.

"So it looks like San has a skull fracture, a linear skull fracture to be exact. The hit to his head caused a small break in the skull but the bone had no movement. If the bone moves then there is a high chance of brain damage but San's injury is very minor and should heal up just fine on its own. He'll have some headaches so we recommend he take Tylenol but other than that he'll be just fine. His tests came out well so we'll come back and check on him when he wakes up."

The doctor went over and took a look at San who looked like he was sleeping peacefully. "The symptoms for injuries like these can vary. He may experience blurred vision, nausea, dizziness, sensitivity to both light and noise, but those symptoms are temporary so don't be alarmed."

The doctor asked if we had any questions, to which we all silently shook our heads no before he left the room to visit his next patient.

I traced my hand along San's cheek, thankful for the doctor's words, relieved that his injuries weren't too severe.

"Who's this guy?" Mingi pointed at Seonghwa who came in carrying bottles of water.

"I'm Seonghwa, I'm sorry I'm meeting all of you like this. I work with Wooyoung at school as the new vice-principal." He handed each of them a bottle of water that he had gathered in his arms. "I didn't want to stand around and do nothing so I thought it'd be good to get some water since your throats might be dry from crying."

Mingi took a drink of water and patted Seonghwa's back in a quiet thank you and the others smiled at him, touched by his act of kindness.

San suddenly made a noise and we all snapped our heads in his direction.


	58. Chapter 58

** ~Wooyoung POV~ **

San brought his hand up to his head and flinched at the touch, sucking in a breath.

"San!" Hongjoong came over in front of me and threw his arms around San and he moaned in pain as Mingi and Yunho followed suit.

Whispering, San said, "Ah hurts, stop being so loud. You might just kill me." He opened his eyes just enough so they were just little slits and closed them again because of the light. "Hurts," he complained again and I stood up with tears in my eyes.

Shoving Hongjoong aside, since he stood in front of me, I glared at San and he must have felt it, opening his eyes again slightly, and looking at me. 

"Of course, it fucking hurts!!" I whispered angrily, upset with him but not enough to yell and make him feel worse. 

Yunho, who stood on the opposite side of his bed, put his hands over Soojin's ears, seeing I wasn't quite finished. 

"You did this fucking shit to yourself! Fuck, you fucking piss me off! Don't sit there and bitch Choi San! Do you know what you fucking put me through??!" My bottom lip was sticking out and quivering as I chewed him out, trying not to burst into tears. 

San grabbed my hand and pulled me down so my head rested underneath his chin and stroked my hair. "Thank you for watching out for me Young-ah. I'm really okay.....just breathe." Listening to his words, I tried to breathe but sobs came out instead, feeling so relieved to hear his soft, calming voice.

Soojin joined in crying on San's other shoulder and he wrapped his other arm around her. "Young-ah see what you did? Your crying is contagious." 

Soojin and I hit him at the same time and his dimples popped up as he gave a cheeky smile. Wiping my tears, I stood up and turned down the lights so they wouldn't make his head hurt and he could open his eyes.

"What exactly happened after I went into the street? Did I get hit by a car?" San asked.

"Yeah seriously, even we never found out exactly how it happened," Mingi chimed in and scooted closer, also wanting the details.

I sat back down by San and crossed my arms, looking at him. "You stupid motherfucker...No, you didn't get hit by a car. You wanna know what happened?"

Hongjoong sat beside me giggling at San getting an earful while Soojin had her mouth in an O shape from my cursing even though I'm sure she's been exposed to it frequently, hanging out with Hongjoong and the rest of them.

San smiled and gestured for Yunho to hand him some water. "Yeah yeah, I'm your stupid motherfucker so forgive me and spill the details, but spill them quietly," he said taking the water from Yunho and almost spilling it when Yunho sat back down and his chair squeaked. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out another sound of pain. He must be sensitive to light _and_ sound like the doctor explained when he was listing symptoms.

Taking the water from his hands, I sat his bed up slowly and held the cup up to his lips, helping him drink, and he returned the favor with his perfect dimpled smile. "Drink the water," I instructed, secretly smiling, unable to hide how much he affected me.

"So what happened?" San asked again after he was finished with the water.

Everybody looked at me waiting for a story so I gave them what they wanted. 

"You _almost_ got hit by a car but it swerved and hit the side of the truck, pushing it sideways. One of the metal pipes that it was carrying flew off, whacking you right on the head and you went down."

Hongjoong got up and acted like he was going to hit San. "You lucky bastard." Hongjoong smiled and let out a laugh, making the rest of us giggle too. Now that we knew everything would be okay, thinking about how it happened was a little funny. He got taken down by a small metal pipe when it could have been so much worse. 

"What about the girl who...you know," San asked me, not wanting to elaborate about the girl that flew out of the car.

Seonghwa came over by his bed. "The girl from the accident is doing fine. She has a skull fracture like you, but a bit more severe, some broken bones and injuries from flying through the glass but she should be fine. I talked to her family when I went to get water."

San closed his eyes and looked content with the answer.

"I knew I could count on you Mars. Thank you." San's words touched Seonghwa and he felt the need to take extra care of San, his mothering kicking in, and fluffed his pillow gently so he could make sure for himself that his friend laid comfortably. "I'm so tired all of a sudden." San opened his eyes again and they did look really tired. Maybe drowsiness was another symptom. I'll have to check with his doctor.

Right on queue, the doctor came in and started accessing San's condition. 

"I explained to your friends that you'll be experiencing some symptoms but those will go away. I noticed the lights are down. Do your eyes feel sensitive to the light?"

San nodded his head yes before scrunching up his eyebrows like he was trying to figure something out. "Kang Yeosang? That has to be your voice." San lazily opened one eye and a satisfied smile displayed on his face. "I knew it."

The doctor reflected the smile and the rest of us looked a little dumbfounded since he had been stone-faced until now.

"When I saw my college buddy being rolled in here I dropped everything and took care of you myself. Nobody had ever seen me so quick on my feet before." Yeosang, let out a light chuckle while San smiled appreciatively at him.

"You finally got your chance to repay me, huh?" San patted Yeosang's arm and realized the rest of us were in the dark to who this person was and turned his attention to us. "Yeosang was my roommate in college before he changed majors. I helped him study to get into med school and he always swore he'd return the favor." 

Yeosang busied himself, checking San over while he talked, seemingly uncomfortable having the spotlight on him. San noticed and finished with a simple, "Thank you Yeosang," to which he responded with another light chuckle and a shy smile.

"Does noise bother you too?" Yeosang asked, returning to doctor mode.

San nodded slowly looking like he was about to fall asleep, all energy drained from him.

"You look like you're experiencing some drowsiness so it's best to get some sleep." He directed his attention to Hongjoong since San seemed to be a little out of it now. "You should let him get his rest. I suggest only two people in his room for now."

After giving San a light pat on the shoulder, Yeosang left the room and Hongjoong put his words into action.

"Alright, you heard the doctor, Mingi go home, you have work tomorrow. Soojin and Yunho, you come with me and we can have a sleepover and come back in the morning."

Nobody argued and did as they were told, Soojin giving San a hug and telling him goodnight. She still had my jacket around her shoulders and went to give it back but I told her to wear it since it was still drizzling outside, not wanting her to catch a cold, and she agreed and hugged me tightly before following close behind Hongjoong.

You can come with us too if you want but you have work in the morning, right?" Hongjoong said to Seonghwa as he led everyone out of the room.

Seonghwa grabbed his jacket off one of the chairs. "Yeah, I do." He looked bummed and came over to me and San before leaving. "You can't play with my emotions like that, becoming my friend and then getting yourself put in the hospital. Listen to the doctor's and feel better, okay?" Seonghwa grabbed San's hand and San responded sleepily, "I promise Mars." 

Seonghwa turned to me then, "I'll ask a nurse to bring an extra blanket. Take care of yourself too, not just San."

I promised and he followed the others out.

The extra blanket wouldn't be needed though. Once they were all gone, I climbed into the hospital bed with San and curled myself up against him, needing to be close after going through such a scare. Closing my eyes, I started drifting to sleep easily, listening to his soft breathing beside me.

Half asleep, I felt a hand rub down my back and grab my butt. I thought he was asleep...

"You must be feeling good enough to do that. You're supposed to be sleeping, doctors orders." I looked up at him and saw his eyes were still closed and his lips were curved up into a small grin. "Are you feeling me up in your dreams too?"

No answer. His breathing stayed slow and steady too.

I'd much rather he have dreams like these instead of having nightmares like he usually does. The little smile on his face stayed put as he slept soundly. Maybe feeling me up like this will keep the nightmares away I thought to myself, a low chuckle leaving my lips. 

If so, this kind of therapy could be beneficial for both of us.


	59. Chapter 59

"How long will you guys be gone?" my mom asked me on my way out the door. I had Soojin's backpack on and carried both mine and Wooyoung's suitcases.

"Omma it's summer vacation so it doesn't matter anyway." She looked at me, unfazed, still waiting for an answer, and I responded huffily, "We'll be back around next week," and called for the last person coming with us and the reason my mom was bombarding me with questions. "Bae Jinyoung! Come grab your bags!"

Jinyoung came out of the bathroom zipping up his pants.

"I was about to shit my pants and figured I should get it done here instead of on the plane. I ate too much of that chicken last night." 

I threw him Soojin's bag that I had on my back, hoping my mom didn't hear and catch on that her dinner last night gave everyone the shits as always. "Good choice. Carry that one too since you took so long."

Jinyoung did a sarcastic laugh at me before picking up her bag along with his own and following me out the door and down to the car after awkwardly hugging our mom goodbye.

This will be our first family vacation. Just me, Wooyoung, Soojin, and my new brother, per my mom's request for us to bond more now that she's engaged to his dad. We were invited to stay at Ji-ho's beach house in New Zealand with him and his family and, at hearing the words "beach house", we all agreed simultaneously.

We walked by Hongjoon's apartment and he opened the door, hearing us coming.

"San-i, be careful and see you soon," he said moving his shoulders around excitedly.

Hongjoong, Yunho, Seonghwa, and Mingi were meeting us there next week, which Ji-ho already approved of since the house is huge and he wants to meet the people I call my family.

Hongjoong hugged us one by one and noticed an absence. "Where's Wooyoung?" 

"I'm here! I pulled the car up so they didn't have to walk as far." Wooyoung ran up the stairs and took Soojin's bags from her and Jinyoung scoffed. "I'd love it if I could get some special treatment too." 

Wooyoung wrapped one arm around Hongjoong, hugging him, and smacked Jinyoung on the head with the other as he walked by. "Our Soojin is too pretty to carry heavy things, unlike you."

Jinyoung chuckled in disbelief at Wooyoung's joking. 

"You're so good at kissing your boyfriend's ass Wooyoung," he stuck his tongue out and ran to the car, Wooyoung chasing after him and Soojin giggling and following behind them.

Once we made it there, we were walked through the busy airport, not having to go through the meticulous checkout process like others and walking to our private jet that I bought for Wooyoung in the hopes that we could travel more together. I try to give gifts that he can't get easily from anyone else since there is nothing I can't do for the person who's cared for me the most.

The four of us loaded our bags into my private jet and once we were settled in, the plane took off for New Zealand. 

"I call dibs on the TV!" Jinyoung yelled and plopped down with his feet up on the couch, set to enjoy the 60-inch smart tv inside. Soojin was quick to crush his dream, pushing his feet off and stripping the remote from his hands before sitting in the empty space where his feet had been.

"Yah!"

"Calm down. We'll watch the new BTS V-live first and then you can turn on whatever you want." Soojin reasoned with him and he agreed right away, being gay with good taste. Soojin also has him impressively whipped.

While they watched TV, Wooyoung pulled me into the kitchen that was closed off in another area of the plane.

"How's your head feeling?" he asked and I got disappointed, thinking he wanted to be alone for a different reason. Jumping up to sit on one of the counters, I smiled at him worrying for no reason, finding it oddly comforting.

"Young-ah...my head has been fine for a month now." Right as I say it, the TV blasts out the theme song for Run BTS and, jumping from the sudden noise, my head hit against the cupboard behind me.

Wooyoung hustled over and grabbed my face, standing in between my legs. "Are you ok? I knew they would turn it all the way up so I tried to save you from hurting your head but you're a danger to yourself." As he talks he runs his hand over my hair, looking for a bump, trying to figure out how hard I hit my head.

Leaning down so he could reach better, I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you for being my Anpanman," I said and he kissed the top of my head. "You're the love of my life Wooyoung." 

We both pulled away and smiled at each other stupidly in love. 

"I'm more in love with you," he said, poking my dimples with his fingers and in return I grabbed his perfect cheeks, squeezing them. Both of our faces were still frozen in a smile, never losing the excitement that came with being able to love each other freely. 

"Youngieee," I whined his name cutely, "I love you so much I could die." We both broke into laughs at how sickeningly cutesy it sounded and Wooyoung leaned in, kissing me quickly. Leaning in again, I grabbed onto his bottom lip with my teeth, playfully, staring into his eyes. 

When I let go Wooyoung slid both hands onto my thighs, standing in between them, and pressed our lips together once more. I put my hand on the back of his neck and leaned into it, smiling against the kiss and moving my lips slowly against his, wanting to savor it.

✥

When we landed at the airport after around six hours on the plane, Jinyoung carried Soojin on his back through the airport as Wooyoung and I pulled the cart holding all of our bags. 

We were nearing the front lobby and I heard a familiar voice call out my name. Ji-ho and his family stood, waiting for us, his wife holding their little girl. Ji-ho pulled me into a hug before doing the same to Wooyoung.

"This is Jinyoung, my baby brother," I smirked at Jinyoung and he gave a small wave, looking bored before Wooyoung smacked him on the head, making him shake hands with Ji-ho.

My mentor grabbed onto a boy that looked similar in age to Jinyoung and pushed him forward. "This is my son, Hyunsuk." His son bowed to us as he texted something on his phone and Ji-ho smacked him on the head, similar to what Wooyoung had done with Jinyoung. 

With the introductions finished, Ji-ho drove us all back to the beach house.

The car stopped in their driveway and literally right down the hill that their house sat on, was the beach. Wooyoung and I shared a look before jumping out of the car and running down the hill towards the ocean. Behind us, I heard Ji-ho yell for us to be careful.

Wooyoung ran ahead of me into the water, splashing in, having kicked off his shoes on the way down and I followed, stopping to discard my shoes as well before running into the water. Our clothes stuck to our bodies as we splashed around, mine getting even more soaked when Wooyoung decided to push me over into the salty water.

A wave came in behind Wooyoung, making him lose his balance and he fell into the water with me. Laughing, we held onto each other to stand back up and I tousled my hair around with my hand in Wooyoung's direction, sending drops of water flying in his face.

Wooyoung licked his lips that were probably salty and grabbed my shirt, flickering his eyes down to my lips but sudden voices behind us on the sand made us both stop and look.

"Stop following me around while I'm asking nicely!" Jinyoung's voice yelled over the crash of the waves and another voice replied back harshly, "I came down here to be alone so fuck off!!" 

Wooyoung looked annoyed and I rolled my eyes as we trudged out of the water together to solve the issue, but the boys were nowhere to be seen when we reached the sand. Looking around, we held hands and walked on the beach as the sun started going down above the water, throwing an orangy glow across the rippling waves.

"Your clothes are soaked," Wooyoung remarked, his eyes scanning my shirt that hugged my body especially tightly thanks to the water.

"Well duh, you pushed me." 

"Maybe you should change into something else? Like that nice shirt that I picked out for you that hasn't made an appearance yet?" Wooyoung referenced the edgy shirt with the leather neck that he'd shown to me when we'd gone out with the others a while back.

"I don't think I'll ever get that shirt back."

"What do you mean?"

"Hongjoong _borrowed_ it one time when he went clubbing with Yunho and I never saw it again.." Wooyoung wore a scowl directed towards my best friend. He must've really wanted to see me in that shirt.

Abruptly changing topics, Wooyoung brought up the boys. I'd forgotten what we had been doing since they were nowhere to be seen. "I don't hear any more yelling or cursing so maybe they left each other alone," he shrugged his shoulders and I was about to agree until my eyes caught something between an opening in the rocks as we walked by. Taking a few steps back and dragging Wooyoung with me, I took another look.

The rock walls stood tall on the sand, supporting the hill that the beach house sat on, and in a small opening between the rocks, Jinyoung and Hyunsuk were having an intense make-out session.

"They were bitchy because they like each other...typical," Wooyoung said loud enough so they could hear. I smacked his arm and we giggled like little kids while they stared at us like statues.

"I can't wait to tell everybody!" I said sticking my tongue out at Jinyoung before lifting Wooyoung onto my back and running away.

The two boys chased behind us, our feet kicking up sand, running across the stretch of the shoreline.

Falling down from exhaustion after a long time of running around, Wooyoung dropped off my back beside me and we looked up at the sky laughing, the boys plopping down beside us, equally tired from running. Stretched out side by side on the sand, we listened to the sound of the waves crash against each other and flow onto the shore.

Sitting up, I pulled Wooyoung to lay back against me, wrapping my arms around him as the sun sank deeper down and disappeared into the ocean.

I felt a blanket being wrapped around my shoulders a short time later when the sun was inches away from disappearing and Soojin sat down, positioning herself against Wooyoung, who pulled the blanket around her and snuggled her close. 

With the three of us together, I could barely feel the ocean breeze. Everything just felt warm.

"Did you just wake up Soojin-ah?" I asked.

"Yeah, Hyunsuk told me you were down here and his mom gave me this blanket to bring you."

I was confused before I noticed the boys weren't sitting beside us any more. They probably went inside to mess around some more, which didn't bother me at all since it left me alone with my two favorite people.

"Aren't you cold, especially since you just woke up?" Wooyoung asked her, looking serious and making sure he held the blanket tightly around her. "Should we go back inside?" His voice was full of concern as he looked at her, waiting for an answer.

Soojin watched the ocean quietly, her lips turning upward, looking content. "Thank you for loving us Wooyoung." 

Wooyoung smoothed down her hair that was blowing in the wind and she turned to face him, looking like there was more she wanted to tell him. 

"I love you too," she said and Wooyoung, with watery eyes, grabbed my hand, still smoothing down her hair lovingly with the other.


	60. Chapter 60

Nothing can be better than this I thought when I sat at the beach with Wooyoung and Soojin but now that our friends are here and we're all together like this, it's truly perfect.

Wooyoung and I sat out by Ji-ho's pool on lounge chairs, having drinks that Ji-ho and his wife had made while our friends splashed around in the pool, hitting a beach ball back and forth with Soojin and the boys. 

The last day at the beach house sounds too sad so today Wooyoung banned everyone from saying it.

"Since this is our la-" 

I smiled cutely as Wooyoung cleared his throat at me and sat up, giving me a threatening look since I almost broke his rule. 

"Wanna go down to the beach for some alone time since we probably won't get another chance to?" I altered my words and took a sip of my drink as I rubbed my foot along his ankle, trying to nonchalantly get him to sneak away with me.

Wooyoung immediately became shy and covered his face. "Yah..." he opened his fingers to reveal his eyes and peeked out at me. "Can we?" 

We both looked to see what our friends were doing to sneak away but to our surprise, they were staring right back at us. All of a sudden our chairs were lifted up and being carried quickly over to the pool.

"You can't leave us so easily assholes!" Hongjoong yelled, carrying my chair with the help of Mingi. They looked over at Jinyoung and Yunho, who carried Wooyoung's chair, and gave a signal.

The four of them dumped us into the water laughing and I hurried to plug my nose before I hit the water. It felt warm as I went under since the sun had been shining brightly all day. When I came back up to the surface, Mingi and Hongjoong took a running start and cannonballed in front of me, spraying me with water. Wooyoung popped his head up nearby, coughing since he probably forgot to plug his nose.

I swam over and patted him on the back to get the water out and our friends came over and started splashing more water at us and joking about how cute we were. Wooyoung splashed back at Hongjoong and hopped on his back.

"It's revenge time Mini Hong! Let's see who wins between you and me!"

Hongjoong laughed as he tried to get Wooyoung off and the rest of us splashed at them before Yunho suggested a game called chicken fight where there are two teams and one person from each team sit's on the shoulders of their teammates and tries to knock the opponent down.

Agreeing, we split into two teams. 

**Team 1:** Me, Wooyoung, Seonghwa, and Jinyoung

 **Team 2:** Hongjoong, Yunho, Hyunsuk, Soojin, and Mingi

"You little traitor!" Wooyoung yelled at Soojin and she giggled, hiding behind Hongjoong who stuck his tongue out at us.

Seonghwa and I lifted Wooyoung up onto our shoulders, each of us grabbing a leg, while Jinyoung supported his back. On the other team, Yunho and Mingi lifted up Hongjoong onto their shoulders and Soojin got on Hyunsuk's shoulders to help support the back. 

Ji-ho and his wife agreed to tell us when to start as they sipped their drinks and watched on the sidelines. As soon as they yelled, "Go!", Wooyoung and Hongjoong went at each other, trying to throw each other into the water.

"I know you're stronger than that Hongi!" Yunho yelled and we all stopped to look at him before breaking out into laughter.

"Keep that shit to yourself!" Mingi splashed water at him and Jinyoung added in, "Fucking TMI," earning a smack in the head from both Wooyoung and Seonghwa. Hongjoong looked down at Yunho with an annoyed look on his face but it wasn't for the reason we all thought it was.

"You should hold me tighter! I keep slipping on your side! I know you can handle my weight." He smirked and winked at Yunho, the rest of us yelling at them to shut up and crazily splashing water at them.

Wooyoung took his chance and grabbed Hongjoong's head, pushing him sideways, making him fall onto Mingi and into the water and everyone on our team cheered as we ran out of the water before the others had time to react.

A little while after playing the sun began to go down so all of us went inside to dry off and shower. Ji-ho's wife turned out to be an amazing cook so after we cleaned off we filled ourselves with tons of food that she had made. Seonghwa sat next to Soojin and helped her cut up her meat, the mother in him unable to hold back and Wooyoung, since his place beside Soojin was taken, decided to cut my meat for me and feed it to me, which I enjoyed.

Mingi leaned over and whispered into my ear. "Are your hands hurt San? Giving too many handjobs these days?"

I punched him in the stomach as the whole table looked over at him having heard his loud whispering.

"My hands are just fine. Don't worry," I said in a cold tone. He really had no sense, joke or not.

Wooyoung threw a carrot at him out of the vegetable tray and Soojin followed too, which led to everyone else throwing a vegetable at him. We all laughed it off, knowing Mingi is just a natural idiot and also naturally loud.

After helping clean up the kitchen, all of us went back down to the beach and ran around. 

*𝕀 𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕒𝕘𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕥𝕠 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕞𝕖 𝕤𝕠𝕟𝕘 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕪 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣 𝕠𝕗 𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕠𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣*

Wooyoung and I held hands as we walked into the water, letting the waves hit our legs and push us back slightly. "Let's go in a little further." He smiled out at the water, enjoying the feeling of the waves, and wrapped both arms around one of mine, pulling me out further. 

"Young-ah be careful. There are rocks out here hiding under the water and you said yourself when we met that you're clumsy."

A wave crashed in and came up to our waists, making Wooyoung hold onto me tightly before looking up at me smiling like he was having the time of his life. I leaned down and left a quick kiss on his lips, pulling him in tightly when I saw another wave coming. It splashed up a little higher and we both laughed as I wiped a drop of water off of his cheek.

"Hey, how do you remember what we talked about when we met?" he asked suddenly.

"How could I ever forget you mistaking me as a kid?" I joked and then answered seriously when he slapped my shoulder. "My mind went crazy when I met you.....everything about you, every word you said to me, I ran it through in my mind thousands of times, trying to figure out why I couldn't get you out of my head, thought too much about everything."

"Of course you would. You're always overstudying, digging into people's minds along with your own. Figuring yourself out, your life, that's the hardest." Wooyoung looked at me with admiration, seeing the work I put in to get where I currently am, having a deep understanding of me that nobody else could ever possess.

"Life studies?" I joked to keep our conversation from getting too intense since both of us are professionally trained to dig deep into emotion.

He caressed my cheek and I made my dimples appear, acting cute, making Wooyoung drop his arm and pull away laughing, giving up on any seriousness, right as a wave came crashing in forcefully. I saw him lose his balance so I reached out to grab for him but he fell before I had the chance. I grabbed his arm to pull him up but he sucked in a breath as if he was in pain and when the water flowed back out I saw he had scraped his knee on a rock and was bleeding.

Bending down, I scooped him up in my arms and carried him out of the water and back up to the house. 

Our friends were too busy to notice as they immersed themselves in burying Soojin in the sand so that only her head could be seen and getting ready to do the same to Hongjoong. Forcefully of course since he was the shortest and easily overtaken by the rest.

A few drops of blood trickled down Wooyoung's leg but the cut didn't seem too bad. 

When we went inside it was quiet, looking like everyone else had gone to bed so I was on my own in finding a first-aid kit. I carried him up the stairs and into the bathroom where I sat him on the edge of the tub and looked in the cabinets. That was easier than I thought it would be. Sitting right in front was a first-aid kit.

"Ow," I heard him say as I searched through the kit to find what I needed. "Young-ah stop trying to bend your leg." I kneeled down in front of him and disinfected it with a little alcohol wipe before rubbing on some medicine and blowing on it. "I told you to be careful Young-ah. Does it hurt a lot?" I looked up at him, still blowing on his knee.

Wooyoung brushed his hand through my hair. "You're taking care of me so well," he said with a small smile on his lips as he watched me blow on his cut a little bit more before placing a band-aid over it.

"Did you think it was only your job to take care of me? I'll always take care of you Young-ah," I said rubbing my thumb along his cheek sweetly.

Wooyoung put his hand on the back of my head and guided my face towards his, pressing his lips onto mine. Our lips moved together, enjoying the soft pull of each kiss and each tickle when our lips brushed up against each other. The kisses became shorter and sweeter as we placed them gently on each other's lips before pulling away.

Our faces were still close as we watched each other sweetly.

"So what should I call you since I'm your Anpanman?" Wooyoung asked before leaving another kiss on my lips.

"I'm just yours."

Being his is one of the best choices I've ever made.


End file.
